When I Looked Twice
by Ria M Write
Summary: How I imagined Jared imprinting on Kim. Originally meant to be a one-shot but now it's also about their relationship afterwards. Jared didn't look twice at Kim Connweller, but when he did, he could never look away. Imprinting story about Jared and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Jared and Kim

Kim

I glanced over at Jared. I sighed with relief when I realized he was looking the other way- I could look at him longer. I was standing across from him in the parking lot before school. Even though I was at least twenty feet away, I could still see him clearly. Man, did he change! His hair was cut short and he looked to have grown three feet! His muscles were long and round and I wondered how many hours he had been working out to attain that kind of strength. I sighed and realized that this would just make more of the girls like him. I would hardly get my chance. And I couldn't blame him for ignoring me; he didn't know about the pages in my diary that were covered with my name and his last name, he didn't know about how I've had a huge crush on him this entire year and how I would go home and dream about his perfectness, he didn't know that I had worried about him the entire week he was missing from school, and he most definitely did not know that the only reason that I didn't give up on this crush even though I know he doesn't even notice me is because I feel so connected to him. I sighed, I have to remember that it's probably just a stupid one-way crush and I need to keep myself in line, not get carried away. I am usually very shy around people, but it takes a lot of effort for me not to try and catch his eye. I want him to feel the connection too.

Jared

I opened my eyes, first day back at school. I remember what Sam told me: _Just keep your anger at bay…we don't want to kill anyone._ Wrong, I _did_ want to kill someone and I was trying very hard to keep my anger from bubbling over.

"Jared please, just _talk_ to me!" My now obnoxious girlfriend, Aubrey, pleaded, "You can't do this to me! My reputation is going to be ruined, Jared, _ruined_! People have already started talking!" I began to shake a little; she was getting on my nerves now. I closed my eyes again and tried to calm down,

"I don't care about your reputation, Aubrey. Go mind your own business and stop bothering me with your questions." I snarled through my clenched teeth. Before her nosy questions had started, I was actually enjoying having people stare at me, wondering where I had mysteriously gone off to. She stared at me for a second before her face turned into an angry pout,

"Fine, if that's how you are going to be, then I'm breaking up with you." She crossed her arms, waiting for me to object, I suppose. _It's about time_, I thought. There were many other pretty girls that would have crushes on me now; now that I'm about three feet taller than any other high school guy and I have muscles that I knew all the girls would stare at. I smiled to myself; yeah, I definitely don't need her.

"Just don't think I'm not going to tell everyone what a jerk you are!" She said, her tone tinted with the surprise of her rejection.

I sat up in my chair as she picked up her books and moved to her seat in the back of the room. I focused my newly acquired super-hearing to what Aubrey was saying to her friend, Lily. I remembered how cute Lily is and waited to see if she'd give anything away about herself. It would be easier to get her attention if I know her favorite color, though it was hardly necessary with my new chick-magnet of a body. I smiled again.

I felt a strange pull towards the door, like my whole universe had be shifted. I turned to look at a line of students coming in the classroom. For some reason I couldn't pull my attention away from them. As the third girl entered the room my entire body felt like it was reaching out to her. I couldn't blink to clear my mind, I didn't want to. I wanted to gaze at her for the rest of eternity. I would do anything she wants. I didn't feel anything else but this strong tie to her. Nothing but her mattered. I didn't even feel love for my family or Sam (the only other person who understands what I'm going through.) I couldn't widen my eyes enough; I wanted to see her best I could. I wanted to hold her, take care of her, laugh with her, and protect her. I cared for her… and I couldn't _dare_ look away.

Her eyes immediately flickered to me as she entered the room. My heart beat a million times faster after the brief second it took for our eyes to meet, her to blush, and for me to watch her as she quickly sat down next to me. I looked at her hair; it was perfect, black, thin and straight, it laid flat on her head. She blushed again and then turned towards me, facing me directly. My breath caught and she looked down, pondering what to say, I think. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful and they gently kissed her cheeks when she looked down. She looked back up, her blushing less obvious,

"Hi." She sounded like she wanted to talk to me, like she enjoyed my attention. I reminded myself to breath as I noticed her perfect double curve lips.

"Hi," I breathed, still swimming in my pool of emotion. She must have understood my expression correctly because she flashed a smile and said,

"I'm Kim." Her beautiful white teeth contrasted so nicely with her dark skin and I focused in on her magnificent smile.

"J-ared," I stuttered. She continued her smile, but it looked more polite than happy and I heard a small sigh of annoyance escape her lips.

"Yeah…I've been kinda sitting next to you all year." She explained, as if she read my mind. _I had been sitting next to her all along and not noticed this beauty?_

Deciding quickly that flattery was the best option for my shy, beautiful, perfect Kim; I told her my thoughts,

"And I didn't notice your beauty?" I meant to make it lighter, I wanted her to laugh. I wanted to shake my head in disappointment at myself but I couldn't even try. I didn't want to try. My voice was filled with so much, so much… _affection_ that she looked at my like I was the best thing that ever happened to her. _Does she like me? Oh please tell me she likes me!_ I had never been desperate for a girl before; I knew there would always be a thousand more that I could try with. But not anymore, the mere thought of being romantically involved with any other girl made me hurt. I was instantly repulsed to the thought. Never, ever, would _anyone_ mean more than my Kim.

She blushed and a huge grin played across her face, she kept her eyes on me this time, though. I hoped it was because she didn't want to look away the same way I didn't.

The teacher entered the room but I didn't let my eyes leave hers. Nor did she. I smiled, I was filled with indescribably happiness.

Then it hit me. I had imprinted on her. Before it had sounded kind of stupid, like it decided your life for you, like it did not matter what you wanted. I remember Sam's story and shivered… But I did want her. I was suddenly thankful for imprinting; it helped me realize she was my happiness.

But I remembered something that made my heart skip three beats: I could tell _her_ my secret. I felt like it was Christmas morning, I could share my life with her.

By now she had looked away to start taking notes, she smiled the whole time and that made me smile wider.

"Kim," I whispered, hoping the teacher wouldn't catch me; I wouldn't want her to get in trouble.

She looked up, trying to not smile too big, I noticed. Good, she was eager for my attention.

"Do you wanna go to the beach today?" I asked, still whispering. Her eyes lit up with so much energy that I felt as if my heart caught on fire with a jolting electric shock,

"Yes!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her excitement at a whisper. I smiled even wider. I stared at her all class, I never thought once to remove my eyes from her face. I don't know how I'll live in between school and our date. _I've got to let her know sooner_!

At lunch I still stared at her, I had even when we were walking through the hallway. My hearing kept me from hitting anyone.

Then the end of the day bell rang and I rushed to meet her in the parking lot, a new, even stronger force pulling me towards her. My universe. Kim was my universe.

She saw me coming and she stopped and waited, looking kind of nervous but happy all the same.

Kim

_I knew he would like me!_ My mind was still mush from the way his eyes held mine. My heart was telling me to trust him. I felt so comfortable around him when he met me in the parking lot, a grin of what was none other than love directed towards me. I felt an adrenaline rush as he glided up to me, he was so graceful now.

"Kim, I need to explain something." He said, as if he was trying to communicate something even more through his eyes, tone, and gaze. I almost melted but I was too excited to her what he had to say.

"Kim, I like you." I think he was trying to explain things in a way I would understand. He was so adorable; I didn't even try to stop my eyes from taking in his new body. He was so perfect. I wished he was unconditionally mine.

"I like you too, Jared." I said, a little embarrassed but I had to be brave if I wanted this to work out. I internally sighed; I wished he would just pick me up and run away. Man, I had a HUGE crush.

Jared

I swelled with happiness as I realized the undoubtable truth in her voice. She _liked_ me. I loved her. I wanted her to love me too. My forever soul mate made me feel like I would kill anything that harmed her.

"Kim, I love you," the words spilled out, but they felt so right, "I keep looking at you and thinking that I need nothing else in the world. I imprinted on you, I'm your soul mate. You're my whole universe, Kim. I love you so much I can't even explain it."

Her small eyes lit up like bright gems and I stared into them uncontrollably.

"You love me?" She asked, looking excited and happy.

"I'll never leave you, Kim," I declared "The imprinting is a werewolf thing…I just became one two weeks ago. It means you're my soul mate and that we are perfect for each other. I need you more than anything. Water, air, I love you Kim. I cannot believe I didn't notice you earlier." I felt anger rush through me as I realized how much I had ignored her.

She gasped slowly and her blissful eyes searched mine.

"I-," she stopped herself as I smiled at her, I liked it when she was happy, "I, can't believe it. I'm so…I feel like this is a dream…" I couldn't help myself stroke her hair; she seemed to like that,

"So, you like me too?" I asked, my universe spinning as I imagined what it would be like if she didn't.

She nodded and I felt a strange urge to hug her, show her how happy I was. I was so glad to know that my universe wanted me too.

"Really?" I asked to make sure my voice sounded almost sad; I was still worrying that she didn't want me. Her eyes fell into a sympathetic concern. She _cared_ about me!

Then, before I realized that she thought that I thought she didn't like me, she hugged me. From her extreme blushing and awkward embrace, I could tell she hadn't thought it through.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked after I put my arms around her as well.

"Yes, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She blushed. Our hug was lasting longer than what felt natural but I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to show her how much I love her.

"You know what this means, right?" I teased her, still hugging her. I was much taller so I rested my head on hers.

She shrugged, still embarrassed, I guess.

"You get to spend all day with me." I said it like a tease, hoping to keep it all light. I didn't really mean she had to, I was just trying to tell her how dedicated I was to my Kim. I definitely _wanted_ to spend every second with her.

Kim

My arms wrapped around his waist, he was a lot taller than me. He was very warm, in a good way. I still can't get over that he likes me! I walked with him for the rest of the day, listening to his stories about his wolfpack. I'm so excited I get to be a part of this!

Jared

Our hug ended. I felt like I wanted to hold her again.

She smiled and blushed, "Werewolves?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

I smiled, I couldn't wait to share my every day with her. She was so cute. I started to explain everything from phasing into a wolf, imprinting on the most awesome girl, and even about our treaty to protect people from vampires. She listened eagerly, I noticed how much she liked me; she didn't seem to care about anything else as long as I liked her. She didn't wince once at my stories. She was too thrilled about the whole imprinting thing.

"I'm your Jared." I said, trying to express my undying commitment to her in three short words. I meant it too. I was hers forever…no, longer than forever. I was always her Jared and I would do anything for her. And she was my Kim; my shy, beautiful, perfect Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you aren't interested in dating yet." My mom walked across the kitchen to stand in front of me from the other side of the table. I was just finishing my cereal and lifted the bowl to sip out the milk, avoiding her gaze and trying to cover my mischievous smile. Oh yeah, I wasn't interested in dating. My mind flashed to all the times I would go upstairs just to find Jared sitting in my room and what my mom would think of me sneaking around with a boy. I thought about how much in love with him I was. How he stalked me everywhere I went and how much I liked it. Oh no, dating was definitely the last thing on my mind.

But Jared…well, Jared was usually the _only_ thing on my mind.

My mom caught my smile despite my efforts,

"Are you interested in dating?" She asked, now suspicious.

"No, no," I answered, trying to sound convincing, "I was just thinking about this story…" There, that sounded real enough. I was always rambling on to my mom about some book I had just read. Yup, she says my head is always in the clouds. It is, of course, except maybe not the fictional book clouds that she was imagining and more of an all-too-real fantasy world with a werewolf who would do anything for me. My heart jumped a little and I almost squealed. Someone was _in love with me_! Amazing, I know. And it was Jared. _My Jared._ I reminded myself.

"Oh." My mom took the story as I darted my way upstairs and into my room. Whew, at least I could count on her thinking I was happily single. Hmm…I wonder what I am…happily taken? I smiled so big that I looked quite stupid; yes I like being happily taken…I like it _very_ much.


	3. Chapter 3

It all started out with the daily news report playing across my television screen. My mom sat home alone watching TV.

"…hundreds dead in Seattle…" Nancy Connweller threw the remote down on her ottoman and held her hands to her mouth to gasp.

"That's awful!" She breathed, her eyes glued to the TV. Then the words, the terrible words that I would personally dread for the rest of my life…

"It's ten o'clock; do _YOU_ know where your kids are?" My mom's face turned to confusion, her eyebrow rising slightly,

"…Kim?" She called, her head turning towards the staircase even though she knew I had slipped out for a walk an hour ago.

_An hour ago…_ My mom thought, playing with the idea that maybe I wasn't just on a walk.

_An _hour_ ago…_My mom hit the off button on the remote and stood up from the armchair.

"Kim, Kim, Kim…where did you go?" She mused, peering out the kitchen window down the street.

"Hmm…" She ran a few nervous strokes through her hair, suspicious of my whereabouts.

Man, if only she knew. I shivered at the thought. I would be _dead…_ like literally I would have no life. I would be confined to my room for all of eternity. No music, no television, no books, no friends, no Jared. Well, duh, no Jared. He would be the first to go. My mom would have to restrain herself from killing me before I even had to worry about my lockdown. Hmm…maybe I should just tell her. But…that would just complicate things more.

"Kim?" My mom's nervous and yet stern voice rang on the other end of my cell phone.

"Hey mom, just finishing up my walk." I lied.

"Oh, well why don't you come right home, it's been awhile." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, okay." I said, annoyed. I wish she just get off the phone already, I told her I was on my way home!

"What's taking you so long?" She probed, "Did you go down to the beach?"

"No, mom, I just…yes, I went down to the beach. Okay, bye."

"Bye? Alright come right home now…bye." I rolled my eyes before shutting my cell phone.

"Since when is she so worried?" Jared asked, sitting down next to me on the couch and handing me a glass of water. Hmm...I must have looked kinda flushed from the phone call. I took a sip of it to make him happy and then put it on the coffee table in front of us.

"I have to go. Apparently 'it's been awhile.'" I sighed. I didn't want to leave.

Jared sighed with me and pulled me into a side hug.

"Okay, bye." I said, stepping towards the door. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. I looked back at Jared, he definitely didn't want me to leave. I felt my heart drop a little but I straighten up and opened the door. Man it was cold.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked, walking over next to me. He would keep me warm the whole way home in this rainy weather. I nodded; I just hope my mom doesn't see him.


	4. Chapter 4

"And _who_ is _that_?" My mom's voice sent painful shocks of stress and adrenaline through my body.

"Uh…nice to meet you, Mrs. Connweller, I'm Jared Tallwood." My mind escaped the situation and flashed back to my diary…Kim Tallwood was written all over it.

"Nice to meet you, Jared. Have you been friends with Kim long?" But she didn't wait for his answer, "Kim?"

"Er…yeah, Jared's been my friend for awhile. He sits next to me in class. See I ran into him when I was walking and so he tagged along…"

My mom's angry and confused face made a burning sensation creep along my hairline. My face must be turning red.

"Uh, yeah, she looked kinda of cold," Jared began. I shot him a look: _cold_? What? Was he implying that he was going to _warm_ me? Oh yeah, my mom would _love_ _that_ story.

He gave me a pleading look in return and I realized being angry at him wasn't going to get me out of this. He was just trying to help.

"I was lonely and it was dark so Jared offered to walk me home." I explained.

"Oh." My mom smiled. She looked, er, happy. Ugh. She was mentally giggling over Jared obvious affection towards me. She was probably thinking something like: _Aww, my little baby has her first crush!_

I cringed with disgust. This is exactly why I didn't want my mom to meet Jared. Well, one of the reasons at least.

I looked up at Jared, tilting my head slightly to the door. He seemed to understand my hint.

"Uh, well, I'll see you at school…Kim." Jared reluctantly opened the door and glanced at me once more before leaving. I let out the breath I was holding once it shut close again. I saw my mom's smile from the corner of my eye so I quickly tried to avoid her by darting up the stairs, towards the safety of my room.

"Well that was nice of Jared." My mom shouted back up at me in her most polite voice. Damn, I was hoping she'd drop it.

"Mhm." I replied, too quiet for her to hear from downstairs.

"You sit next to him in class?" She probed further. I rolled my eyes and marched downstairs so she could hear my answer.

"Yeah." I sounded very annoyed and kind of rude.

"Hey, I just was curious. He sounds very nice." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in front of her.

"mhm, yeah, he is."

"I think he likes you." My mom added, her voice changing to excitement. I wanted to scream.

"He has a girlfriend." I said, too quickly to think about it. I imagined Jared dating someone else. Impossible. He wouldn't be able to. My heart fluttered with my teenage-crush excitement again.

"Oh he does? Or are you just saying that?" I guess my red face wasn't helping. I sighed quietly,

"Yes, in fact, mom, he DOES have a girlfriend." I guess it was sort of true. I mean, _I_ was his girlfriend, right?

"Oh, it just looked like he likes you." My mom said, shrugging and heading into the kitchen. I sighed with relief. It had looked like he likes me. It really did. Anyone could tell by the way he just stares at me. I think it makes me look prettier. But it also makes me blush. I blush a lot when Jared's around. I marched up to my room.

"Hey," I jumped in response to Jared's voice coming from my closet. "I wasn't sure if it was you coming up the stairs so I decided I didn't want to get you in any more trouble." He explained, slipping out from my closet.

"How did you get in?" I looked over at my window. It was closed and locked, just like I had left it.

"I, uh, climbed through your kitchen window when you were talking to your mom."

"Oh." I sat down at my desk.

"You should just tell her. We could hang out more."

"No."

"Fine…I'll tell her."

I turned in my seat, why did he sound so sure? He wouldn't…

"No!"

Jared smiled and started towards my door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, Mrs. Connweller?" Jared's voice rang from the top of the staircase. I almost passed out.

"Jared! No! Please, please don't!" I sounded like I was being strangled I was in so much pain. This had him running back into my room,

"Kim?" He sounded worried. Oh sure _now_ he was concerned, "Kim, I was just joking!" He still sounded frantic as he explained the joke.

"Oh." I sighed in relief.

"She isn't home." Jared added. I nodded, his all-to-sensitive ears must have picked up her stepping out a minute ago.

"Well don't do that to me! You gave me a heart attack!" I commanded, now angry with him.

His face showed pain and concern. I couldn't do anything without it directly affecting him. Then again, this was an awful example because I _was_ yelling at him…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jared POV

Oh please, please, _please_ tell me she's okay! I rushed back into her room. She sat still in her desk chair with panic plastered all across her face.

"Kim?" I didn't mean it, really! I am the worst excuse for a werewolf in the world! Look what I did to her! My Kim, my perfect, perfect Kim! I had hurt her while I was trying to be _funny_!

_You horrible, horrible person!_ I screamed at myself, _How _could_ you?!??! _

"Kim, I was just joking!" My voice rang with panic.

"Oh." I saw relief wash over her and immediately my heart loosened a little. She was fine. I was an idiot.

"She isn't home." I explained. Her mom had slipped out of the house a moment ago and I had thought it might be funny if I gave Kim a little scare. I didn't think she'd actually…well, my heart was still tight from my fear of her fainting. She could have hit her head as she fell, or-

"Well don't do that to me! You gave me a heart attack!" Or she could have had a heart attack.

_Jared Tallwood you are a horrible terrible person. You almost KILLED Kim!_

I felt a wave of pain wash over me as I imagined ever killing Kim. It would be the end of me. The end of her would be the end, the end of _everything_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I really hadn't. But I did. I hurt her. She almost _fainted_! She sighed,

"You're overreacting. No need to apologize…I shouldn't have yelled at you." I saw that she was beating herself over being angry at me.

_God dammit, Jared! You're making her feel guilty!_ I quickly composed myself to hide my own hurt and guilt from her. Then I moved closer and squatted by her chair. I reached up and stroked a strand of her straight, black hair.

"I love you." I murmured, my voice heavy with affection. She blushed and I couldn't help but stroke her cheek.

"Jared…" She began, my hand still on her face.

"Yes?" I asked. I would do anything.

"Do you think I'm angry with you?" She asked, looking a little worried under all the blush. I felt my heart drop. Stupid, stupid, Jared. I could never give her the right impression. I was in _love_ with her. I didn't think she was angry!

"No, no," I quickly reassured her, cupping her face in my hands, "No, I don't think you're angry with me." She couldn't blush any deeper so she shyly smiled,

"Good. I'm sorry." I breathed in quickly,

_Please, please don't feel bad_ I hated seeing her feel guilty over me.

"I-" I couldn't think of any words to make her feel better so I looked into her beautiful eyes.

_I love you_. The words ran through me like she was everything I needed. I thought them so much that my blood was screaming to let them out. But I didn't. It didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to me. I didn't know how I could show her how I felt. Then I noticed how close our lips were. Maybe…

Kim POV

He just sat there, with my face in his hands. He just stared into my eyes, going through some conflict in his head. I couldn't help but be very aware of how close we were. I know I should be more concerned with my mom's whereabouts but I just wanted to kiss him. He was so perfect. So…_everything_. I needed him more than just any teenager with an obsessive crush. Then it hit me, I should show him my diary. I slipped my face away from his hands. It was suddenly cold without him and I almost forgot my whole plan and sat back down just to be near his warmth. But I reluctantly pushed my way across my room and into my dresser drawer where I pulled out the green composition notebook. It was covered in pink hearts. I held it up for Jared to see.

"There is something I want to show you…"

He looked confused and interested so I moved to sit down on the floor next to him. He quickly picked me up and moved me to his lap. I had absolutely no problem with that. However, it _was_ kind of distracting until I cleared my head and flipped through the first few pages. I got to the page that I had dedicated entirely to my 'Kim Tallwood' doodles. I handed it to him. He studied the page, his eyes full of interest and then it looked like he was going to cry with happiness. I barely had time to breath before he hugged me tightly, pushing any air that was left in my lunges out. He kissed my cheek, something he did often. I blushed anyways.

"Do you like it?" I was kind of bewildered, "I kind of had a huge crush on you…and I was kind of obsessive…" I explained, blushing deeper. His arms wrapped around me again and he rested his head on mine.

"Yeah, I like it." He said casually. Then he added, with a much deeper affection, "Kim Tallwood." I laughed a little and then turned so I was facing him,

"And that wasn't the only page. My whole diary is filled with it!" I picked up my diary and flipped through some more pages, showing him some examples. He smiled so wide I thought his face might break.

"Jared, it's just a name…" I didn't want him to get _too_ carried away. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed back.

Jared POV

_Kim Tallwood, Kim Tallwood_… I could hear the name over and over in my head. It fit so well. I wished she knew how much that meant. I gazed into her eyes. Her beautiful, perfect eyes. And then my eyes moved to her lips, her beautiful, perfect lips.

"Kim…" But I couldn't finish. Instead and carefully leaned in, hoping that she would want to kiss me back. I pressed my warm lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart was skipping just about every beat. I was so happy. This was my perfect world, with Kim Connweller…no, with Kim _Tallwood_…or soon-to-be Tallwood at least.

**Sorry for Jared's random last name. I couldn't think of any others so I just picked the first one that popped into my head. I hope you liked this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! That way I know if you like it so maybe I'll write more…**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed already! You're the best! I apologize for all my spelling and grammar and punctuation errors. I try to edit it before publishing but I've been going kind of fast so there are a lot, sorry! Once again, please review! It's the only way I'll know if you like it! **

**-Ria M. Write **


	6. Chapter 6

_Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh_

_What am I supposed to do?!?!?_ I was freaking out. I was freaking out bad.

Jared was leaning forward, his face now only inches from mine.

_Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!!!!_

_What am I supposed to do!?!?!??!?_

I closed my eyes and took a quick breath to focus myself. _Just kiss him, Kim, no big deal ,just kiss him,_

Then it hit me.

_OH MY GOD! JARED IS GOING TO __KISS__ ME! OH MY GOD!_

I was surprised I didn't start hyperventilating. I know, I know; I'm totally obsessed with my boyfriend. I wonder if this counts as having an unstable relationship?

I opened my eyes again, he was right there; his lips not even an inch from mine.

_It's okay, Kim. He _wants_ to kiss you. He's your boyfriend, calm down!_ I coached myself.

Okay so no big deal. Why was I even freaking out?

Then we were kissing. What was with him being so unnaturally warm? It felt like he had a fever. _Oh well, I like it. _

Jared and me, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

_That_ is what was running through my head as I kissed the whole center of my pathetic teenage life; the rather immature kissing song.

So, maybe I'm not the best judge as far as kisses go, considering I've only kissed one person once…*cough* JARED*cough*…but I thought it was pretty damn good. But, again, what do I know?

Jared smiled, "Hey Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He teased, reminding me that I was just as much the center of his pathetic teenage universe.

I nodded,

"Yeah, I know."

"Good," He got up and gave me his hand to help me up, "Because I'd like you to remember that while I'm slaughtering bloodsuckers tomorrow."

I sighed and then widen my eyes,

"Will you get hurt?" I asked pathetically. He smiled; I seemed to miss some inside joke. Then he folded his arms and tapped his chin with his index finger. He changed to expression to one that made it look like he looking in the far beyond,

"No, I will come out injury-free…" He said in his best fortune-teller impersonation. I hit his arm and laughed,

"Shut up!" I teased, "Just tell me if you're going to get hurt!" He smiled and laughed at his joke,

"Baby, I'm a werewolf!" He teased. I cringed at the fact the he called me 'baby.' I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Oh, well then, that just explains _everything_." I said sarcastically, turning my back to him and pretending to organize my desk. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand as I was reaching for my math book. I turned to face him and he took my other hand as well. I melted.

"Yes, I will be _fine_." He reassured me, "You just have to stay inside that day…" He began to look worried so I quickly thought of something to say,

"I'll be fine. How many bloodsuckers are you killing tomorrow?" A smiled played across his lips,

"Every one that crosses my path." I rolled my eyes. Cocky, they were all _so_ cocky.

"Why are there going to be so many?" He had dealt with vampires before, why was now such a big deal?

"Uh…well, Jacob's friend," I remembered the girl Bella who had looked more his girlfriend when I met her, "Has some vampire friends who pissed off this other bloodsucker so now the creep is after her."

I hadn't followed any of that. That's okay, I've got Jared, Jacob's love life doesn't matter.

"Okay." I nodded, pretending to understand. I pulled my hands out of his and pointed to my bedroom door,

"Now, out. My mom's going to be back in here soon and I don't want to have to explain you."

"Alright." He sighed. Then he laughed, kissed my forehead, and left.

_God I hope that vampire thing isn't more serious then he said…_

I would have to talk to him about this later. Like tomorrow, when my mom has hopefully forgotten about Jared. Tomorrow, when my head isn't still spinning from our first kiss. Tomorrow, when-

Oh boy. _Tomorrow_ will be too late.

And so the complications of having a werewolf boyfriend begin….

**Did you like this chapter? I know it may seem kind of soon for the battle but I figured that since I already had Seattle in the news it would only make sense to have it soon. I also changed the rating. I'd love it if you reviewed!!!!!!!! **

**-Ria M. Write**


	7. Author's Note

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you like the story so far. I know it was kind of random to have their first kiss like a long while after they became 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but it was fun to write anyway. Also, just to let everyone know, Kim isn't really worried about Jared getting hurt because she knows that he has killed vampires before but she's more concerned with the fact that she thinks he didn't tell her the whole story and that some big huge secret battle is going to take place that she won't know about. In the next chapter I'm also going to have Jared phase in front of Kim because she hasn't seen that yet (Jared's afraid she might faint….) **

**Thanks again for reviewing! My next chapter will probably be up by later tonight :) **


	8. Chapter 7

Jared POV

_It's okay. She'll be fine._ I told myself, running in my wolf form to Kim's house. I'll just say bye to her real quick before…

I blinked hard, clearing my mind. She would be safe. I would be safe.

_Before I kill some bloodsuckers!_ I felt a surge of excitement rush through my body. I pushed my legs faster. I needed to hurry if I was going to have time to talk to her before the battle.

_Before our victory. _

"Kim?" I called from outside her front door. I heard someone walk towards it. Whoever they were, it most certainly wasn't Kim.

_Kim's footsteps are lighter than those…_

The door opened. I almost phased right then. Anger spilled out through my veins as I looked at the teenage boy who had answered the door.

"Who are _you_?" He asked in the brattiest voice I could imagine one ever having. Anger was still rushing through me as I tried to think of a less offensive reply.

"Oh that's Jared, dear." I heard Mrs. Connweller's voice explain from the living room. She was looking through the window at me. The woman frowned when she saw my fury.

The boy looked at me like he was disgusted,

"_Who?_"

I could hardly stop myself from shaking. I remembered everything Kim told me about this kid; her step-cousin. I remember seeing his picture…

My shaking grew even more violent.

"Jared? Are you alright?" Mrs. Connweller asked, still at the open window.

"Jared!?" I heard Kim call from upstairs. I calmed down for a moment.

"You know him?" Dillan asked as she came downstairs.

"Yes," she muttered back to him, her tone revealing her bitter attitude with him. Dillan smiled.

…_?_

"Well ex-_cuse_ me!" Dillan mocked as Kim pushed passed him to stand facing me.

"Jared!" she greeted me,

"Hi, K-im," the words were more difficult to choke out than I had expected.

"Jared?" she looked puzzled, "This isn't about that-" Kim broke off as Dillan played with a strand of her hair. I notice her mom move back into the kitchen.

"Uh, Dillan…" she began nervously. Obviously she didn't like him.

"Kim, why do you even hang out with this mutt?"

That was it. I exploded.

"OMIGOD, Jared!" I heard Kim's amazed voice screech. Then I pounced on the foul teenager.

Kim POV

"OMIGOD, Jared!" I screeched. What had happened? He was only supposed to phase when there was danger, when he was angry, when, when…

_Oh, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Kim!_ I should have asked my mom to not let Dillan come over today. _Today_, the day of the bloodsucker slaughtering. Bad choice of day for evil-step-cousin-visiting.

I gasped as Jared flew at Dillan, his long claws digging into Dillan's shoulders.

"Omigod, Dillan!" My hands flew to my face, "Mom! MOM!" I screamed. I didn't have time to yell at myself for putting Jared's secret in danger, he was about to _kill_ Dillan! Tears ran down my face as a monster tore apart my cousin.

My mom rushed to the door, calling my name.

"OH MY GOD! DILLAN!" she sounded frightened as she saw the monster attacking.

"Mom, do something, _please_!" I cried. Blood was everywhere. I looked away.

_Oh no, that's _Jared_, Kim! _Jared_! He was just trying to protect you!_ I forced myself to stop thinking of the murderer wolf as a monster. Then a loud, clear howl came from the woods behind my house. A wolf howl. I gasped again and again, _What if the rest of the pack joins in_? I started crying hysterically. Then I realized Jared couldn't hear my crying, he was far too focused on killing my cousin.

With the howl Jared stopped. He froze for a second before staring up at me. Blood stained his muzzle and I cringed.

_Jared…_I whimpered in my head. _Oh no… _

The wolf howled again and Jared took off, light speed, into the woods. I heard my mom talking to 911 on the phone and I slumped down to my knees. My vision blurred from my tears and I held my head and cried.

"_Dillan, I'm soo sorry!"_ I wailed. I knew the bloody, unmoving body on my doorstep wasn't going to respond. At least he was still alive. My evil step-cousin was alive. And my heart was completely worn out.

_I need Jared_. I thought. I wanted Jared. I missed Jared. Jared, Jared, Jared, Jared…

Jared's POV

_Why was she crying? I didn't kill him, I just roughed him up a little. Taught him a lesson. Maybe it was because she saw me as a wolf. Maybe she thinks I'm a monster…_

My heart fell. No, no, that can't be it. She knew I was a wolf. She's seen plenty of us as wolves…I mean, she hasn't seen me _phase_ but, but, she…

I sighed. Maybe she thought I was going to kill her cousin.

_Clear your head._ Sam ordered. The battle is soon.

I obeyed and tried to forget about Kim. No, not forget, just think about how she'll understand once I explain. Everything will be fine.

Kim POV

I sat in the hospital waiting room, begging that Dillan would be fine. Okay, I don't like him, I'll admit that. He gets on my nerves all the time. He tells me how terrible I am at everything and how horrible of a person I am. It's hard not to believe it, coming from him. He is one of the most popular kids at school. To die for hair and dreamy eyes, he has it all. If that wasn't enough, I feel like he is giving me mixed messages. Sometimes he will just start playing with my hair and then he'll act like we are best friends. The last time he came over I had been so messed after he left that I cried into Jared's chest for an hour.

_Oh crap. And now I have to deal with this._

And yet, my heart swelled at the thought of Jared. He must have thought Dillan was going to hurt me again._ I_ definitely wouldn't put it past him.

My mom had been speaking to the doctor but now she had just sat down next to me,

"Apparently he'll be fine…where did the wolf come from anyway?"

I shrugged and my heart beat picked up _God I hope she doesn't find out_.

"The woods, it just ran at us…"

She nodded and thought about it,

"…and where exactly did Jared go?"

My face lit on fire. _Oh crap. _

"He just left, right before the wolf came. Dillan wasn't being very polite so Jared decided to come back another time…" I gulped. _Please, please, please buy it!_

My mom nodded again and looked back towards his room. I guess he hadn't been hurt as bad as I thought.

_Thanks, Jared, thanks a lot._ I realized I wasn't sure if I was sarcastic or not.

"Oh, well thank god you're alright."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess its pack called it." My mom nodded quickly, definitely buying it now.

"Yes, it was very peculiar."

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Dillan was lucky."

I needed to leave the hospital, to see Jared before the bloodsucker attack. _Poor Jared, he saw me crying…_

Then a thought rushed into my mind so quickly my eyes widened,

_Dillan had called him a mutt_

A mutt. Dillan had called him a _mutt_. Holy cow. I was in _soooo_ much trouble.

Dillan had read my diary. Dillan had known who Jared was, my boyfriend…my _werewolf_.

…._holy cow…_

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, your fabulous! :) **

**Let me know if you liked this chapter. I know I spelled 'Dillan' kind of weird but I didn't want to accidently use someone's real name XD. Also I have nothing against step-cousins, lol. **

**So please review! It's the only way I'll know if you want me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 8

"This was the wrong day for all this." I said, hugging Jared.

"Don't worry about it. It's all fine." He reassured me. I looked up at him,

"Okay, you go kill your vampires. And have fun." He smiled,

"Thanks, I'll be back by tomorrow morning." He drew circles on my back with his thumb.

"Okay. See you then." He leaned down to kiss me. But then a car honk made me turn my head in the other direction.

"Come _on_, Kimmy! We don't want to be late for dinner!"

That was Dillan. Yup, he survived. Perfectly fine. Mom and him were waiting in the car just outside the woods. Five bucks he saw us about to kiss. I hate that kid.

I sighed,

"Thanks for not killing him."

"Would that have upset you?" He asked, half-jokingly.

I sighed again, "Yeah, actually, it would have…believe it or not." Jared sighed,

"Then I would never kill him." He caressed my cheek. I blushed.

"Okay, well, good luck, have fun, see you in the morning, bye!" I pulled away from him and towards the car.

"Wait-Kim," He pulled me back and kissed me quickly on the lips, "See you tomorrow."

I melted and then smiled,

"Yea, see you then, bye." I trotted back to the car. I yanked the back seat door open and slid into the seat, slamming the door again.

"Nice for you to join us again, Kimmy." Dillan smiled at me. Why did I get the feeling he was flirting with me? I stared back at him. He was in passenger seat. It was silent for a moment as my mom pulled away from the woods.

"You feeling better, Kim?" Mom asked.

"Yea, a little." I lied. I had gotten them to pull over by faking nausea. Unfortunately I think Dillan might have seen me through the trees…

"So are you excited to see Paige again?" Dillan asked, turning around once again in his seat to smile at me. I chill ran up my spine.

_Paige._

That's my sister. My dad and her had been on a world-travel trip all year and should be waiting at my house for us now.

It's a really long story. But the short version is that I didn't want to spend a year with my sister that I didn't have to. You'll understand when you meet her, I promise.

"Hey sissy-poo!" Paige shouted, sounding thrilled to see me. What an actress. I was helping Dillan through the door. He had several stitches and had broken his leg. I wish he didn't lean on me so much…

"Hi, Paige." I said unenthusiastically. She ran her fingers through her sleek black hair and she turned her attention to Dillan.

"Dillan, so nice to see you again."

"Paige." Dillan nodded. He seemed to ignore her a lot.

"Dillan your mother just called, she's on her way now." My dad told Dillan, emerging from the kitchen. I helped Dillan into a chair and then ran over to greet my dad. I hugged him tightly,

"I've missed you so much, Dad!"

"Kim! I've missed you, too, dear!" He hugged me back.

"Kim, why don't you help your sister unpack." My mom suggested. I groaned to myself quietly but reluctantly climbed up the stairs. My sister quickly followed. I reached my room. Well, now it's back to _our _room, I suppose. I sighed.

"Kim, can I borrow some mascara?"

I turned to look at her, surprise covering my face,

"What?"

"You know, makeup?" She said, acting as if I was stupid.

"Paige, I don't wear makeup."

She looked at me like I needed serious help. I just stared back. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged,

"Well I guess I know why you don't have a man…" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I hate her.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I asked, she looked like she had it handled.

"No." She shrugged. I skipped my way downstairs where Dillan was alone in the living room watching TV.

I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Kimmy." He has been nice to me recently. I shivered in disgust, what a _creep_.

"Hi."

He took in my expression, "Something you want to talk about?"

I leaned in close to him, whispering,

"Did you read my diary?"

A smile flash across his face and he looked smug,

"Kimmy, I didn't know you were a _Tallwood_."

So he had. He knew the secret.

_Good for nothing step cousin!_

I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, Kimmy. Your little romance with that Jared character can be ended quickly. I'll help."

I froze, _WHAT??_

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure if you were all that sane until he attacked me. I had it in my head that you had gone crazy with all the shape-shifter crap. But when he attacked me…" Dillan shuttered. I gulped. "Man, that was _intense_. I thought shape-shifters had more control than that."

I took a nervous breath,

"Don't tell anyone. Please Dillan, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything!" My hushed words were rushed.

His smile became crooked. I became worried…

_What is he going to make me do?_

"This will all be over soon. I'll keep your secret, but I'm concerned for your safety. You're going to let me handle the break up."

I talked so automatically I didn't think at all,

"But I don't want to break up with Jared…ever…ever, ever, ever."

Dillan gave me a suspicious look,

"What are you, pregnant?"

I pressed my eyebrows together, "Of course not!" What is with Dillan's sick, sick mind?

He studied me for a moment, "Oh. But Kimmy, I'm concerned about your health. Jared's not good for you."

I realized what he was getting at. He wanted me to date_ him_.

_Oh… my… God… _

_Where is my overprotective boyfriend when I need him?_

Someone knocked on the door. I flew out of my seat on the couch and rushed to answer it,

"! Dillan's right in here." I led her to the couch.

"Oh my baby! What happened?!"

"Well, I was having a conversation with Kimmy's boyfriend," I wish he'd stop calling me Kimmy. No one does. Hence why he does. It makes him special, helps him to get my attention. _Good for nothing step cousin!_

"When this _huge_ wolf came charging at us! I jumped in front of Kimmy and it attacked me!" I felt annoyance flare up inside of me, _'JUMPED IN FRONT OF KIMMY'?_ Man I hate this kid.

"And her boyfriend?" asked curiously, I saw her study me, probably remembering the many times my mom ever so embarrassingly complained about my dating problems…or lack of, if you will. I guess I should tell her I have a boyfriend. Oh well.

"He took off when the wolf came, scared the hell out of him."

_Man I wish he could leave Jared out of this completely._

"It was very brave of you to protect Kim." His mom praised him. Dillan smiled at me,

"Yes, to lose Kimmy would be a pity."

_If he starts stalking me, I'm going to let Jared kill him._

"I'll be right back." I quickly ran upstairs, I needed a moment to think away from the creeps.

My room was empty, Paige was in the bathroom. I pulled out my diary and quickly scribbled down my day. Then I rushed downstairs, disappointed to find that Dillan and his mom were still there, talking to my parents.

"Mom! Mom!" My sister practically fell down the stairs, crashing into the living room, "Oh Mrs. Rigman! My eye, it hurts _so_ bad!" Tears were streaming down her face. Mrs. Rigman sprung up and ran over to Paige.

"Honey, let me see." Paige slowly pulled her hand away from her left eye. I gasped. It was dark, she had a black eye!

"What happened?!"

I was shocked when she shot me an evil glare.

"Kim punched me." Her voice was cold.

"I did not!"

Dillan looked at me for a moment,

"Of course Kim didn't!" He agreed. I wanted to punch_ him_. Can't he just go get a life?

"Kim!" My mom entered the room, "You did this?"

"Yes." My sister said, sobbing.

"No!" I shouted at the same time.

"Oh my poor Paige! Sweetheart come here and will get some ice on that." My mom led her into the kitchen, "I'll talk to _you_ later!" She called back at me with a harsh tone.

_OH MY GOD!_ I angrily marched upstairs and slammed my door.

_Stupid, good for nothing sister!_ _I need to get out of here. _ Still running on impulse, I grabbed my shoulder bag and stuffed it with a good two days worth of clothing and other daily necessities before topping it off with my diary and a pencil. Fabulous. Now where the heck am I going to go?

_Jared_. I jumped when I threw the name at myself.

_Jared, I'll go to Jared…_

_Except _Jared_ is fighting vampires at the moment and unless I want to run into a bloodsucker, he told me to stay inside. _

But I needed to get out. Get away from creepy Dillan and evil Paige. From annoying Mom and never-home Dad. Shy Kim needs to go find Jared, and _that_ is _exactly_ what she is going to do.

I smiled at my own conclusion. I took a deep breath and quietly tip-toed downstairs. Everyone was crowed in the kitchen so I easily opened the living room window and climbed out.

_Cake._

_Now I just need to avoid the bloodsuckers as I make my way to Emily's house. _

Yay, now I know where I am going!

The dark is spooky and cold. Good thing I brought my jacket. I slipped it on and quickly walked down the street…I just had to avoid any bloodsuckers or werewolves and I could survive this.

_Oh man, what am I doing, sneaking out at night? I'm lost. I'm lost. I'm-_

I examined the house in front of me.

_Oh, yay! I'm at Emily's house. _I smiled. Cake.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Thanks for the reviews! And also to everyone who has favorited/alerted this story! It makes me happy to know you like it! **

_**Please**_** leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I'd really love it! **

**Specifically, what do you think of Dillan and Paige? **

**Okay, thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :) **

**-Ria M. Write**


	10. Chapters 9 and 10

**(Yay! I've finished chapter 9! Because this is the really long (the longest I've written so far) I separated it into two chapters.**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I know, I hate Paige and Dillan just as much as you all do XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make Emily and Sam sound like how Stephenie Meyer (the brilliant creator and owner of Kim, Jared, Sam, Emily, and all the other characters of the Twilight Saga) made them so tell me how I did! Also you get to see the other side of Paige, so tell me what you think of her now!)**

********************************J&K*************************************

Kim POV

I took one step towards the house.

_What am I going to say? 'Oh yeah, my creepy cousin was flirting with me and my little sister from hell returned from her trip to Europe so I need a place to stay…'????? Am I even allowed to do this, walk into someone's house and just ask if I could live there for a few days? _

Probably not.

I took another step.

_Well I am most definitely not going back home…_

I reached the door and knocked quickly four times.

"Coming!" I heard Emily call from inside. I took a deep breath. She answered the door,

"Kim? You should have stayed inside." She gave me a worried look. I took a nervous breath, ready to wing it,

"Emily, I kind of need some help." I began. She beckoned me inside and closed the door.

"With what?"

I clenched my hand nervously,

"I snuck out of my house." I explained quickly, "And now I need some place to stay." I finished, begging that she'd let me. Her face went a little pale,

"Snuck out?"

"Yes, my family isn't exactly made up of people I can tolerate right now…"

She nodded her head, understanding quickly.

_What has Sam told her?_ I wondered, my mind quickly jumping to the conclusion that Sam knew everything I've ever told Jared….apparently my diary secret had been spilled also. I found that out one day when Jacob and Quil started calling me 'Kim Tallwood.' I guess Jared had been thinking about it when he was in his wolf form. So it really wasn't that big of a jump to assume that they knew about my demon sister and creep step cousin, right?

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position…" I added, getting more nervous and awkward by the second.

Her expression turned to warmth, "It's okay, you can stay in the spare room. I'll get the air mattress."

I sighed in relief as she went to get the air mattress.

"Thank you so much!" I called to her.

This was all working out nicely. I was going to have a peaceful night…except for maybe worrying about the whole battle thing and feeling guilty for intruding on Emily and Sam….

I sat down on the living room couch and dropped my shoulder bag. Life is good. I wish I could have gone to Jared's house, though. But his parents don't like me much so staying there would have been impossible…not to mention staying at my boyfriend's house would have been inappropriate.

Then my cell phone vibrated in my bag. I froze, hesitating to answer it.

_Oh that must be mom! She would have realized I was missing by now…_

Well, I had to answer it because I don't want her calling the police thinking I'm kidnapped. I pulled it out from my bag and flipped it opened, not even bothering to check the number.

"…Hi…" I said quietly, not sure what my mom had in store for me.

"Kim! Where are you, we thought you were in your room!" My mom's concerned voice rang.

"I'm at a friend's house. I'm fine. I just don't want to be around Paige and Dillan right now. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I whipped the phone shut before I could hear her reply. She would be upset.

I turned my cell phone off so she couldn't call me. Then I pulled the back off my phone and yanked out the sim card. I took a heavy candle stand out from a drawer in the side table (after I did some searching to find this very candle stand) and smashed the sim card with it until it broke. I'm proud of myself because I only accidently hit my thumb twice.

I'm not sure if mercilessly destroying my sim card will help, but I think that if my mom calls our service provider they can track it so I figure it's worth a try. I can live without my call phone anyways, my mom is the only one who ever calls me. And I don't want anyone coming here looking for me, Sam and Emily don't deserve that. I entered the spare room, Emily was setting up the air mattress. The room was crowed with boxes, I guess this is used a storage space.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftovers I could warm up." Emily asked over the buzz of the air mattress blowing up.

"No thanks. I already had dinner." I lied. My stomach felt kind of queasy from everything that was going on. I had a feeling tomorrow might be even harder. I sighed. Yes, tomorrow would definitely be harder.

**Chapter 10**

"Ooh _Kkkkkiiimmm_" I deep voice whispered quietly in my ear.

"What?" I moaned, my eyes halfway open and my voice groggy. _Who the hell is talking to me this early?_

I heard a deep laugh and then felt someone touch my face,

"It's me."

_Oh, Jared's here…in my room…wait- WHAT?_

My eyes fluttered open and immediately met Jared's inches from mine.

My expression was blank. Then I felt the uncomfortable air mattress beneath me and it all came back.

_Right, I'm at Emily's. Come on, Kim, stay with the program! _

I smiled,

"Good morning." He was already smiling and he laughed again,  
"Finally. You've been asleep forever."

"I have?" I turned to get my cell phone…_Oh crap!_ I remembered it was broken…

"You look angry." He observed. Then I realized his hand was still on my cheek.

"Yeah, I am. I broke my cell phone last night."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Last night? Or to my cell phone?" _Man his eyes are pretty…Focus, Kim, focus!_

"Last night…you snuck out of your house?" He had an amused grin on his face, like it was sooo unlikely for me to sneak out. I didn't take that as a compliment,

"Yes, I _did_ sneak out, right after I punched Paige and kissed Dillan." I had a sarcastic tone for the last part, but that didn't make him react any less concerned,

"You did _what?!" _

I have to say it was mean of me to smile, but he was adorable when he was in disbelief…and a little angry with me putting 'I', 'kissed', and 'Dillan' all in the same sentence.

"I'm just kidding. Paige came downstairs crying with a black eye and told my mom I punched her. My mom believed her of course."

"What the hell did you do to deserve that?" He asked. I knew he really didn't think I would ever do anything to deserve any punishment. He's so sweet.

"Nothing! She's just a little….ugh! I don't even know what she is, some cross between a demon and a female dog..."

Jared laughed at my joke,

"And as for, err, _kissing…" _He looked a little nervous and awkward.

"I didn't really do that either. He was just flirting with me and he…um…" _Don't tell him, he doesn't need to know…_

Should I tell him that Dillan knows his secret? No, no I won't. No one will believe Dillan if he says anything.

"Kim?" Jared asked, waiting for me to continue and looking genuinely concerned now.

"…wanted me to breakup with you and date him."

Jared started shaking, his jaw clenched with a click.

"It's fine! It's okay, Jared! It's over now, he went home! Come on, don't worry about it!" I didn't want him to phase again, "I'm fine."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A minute later he opened them. He looked at me warmly,

"Sorry," He murmured. I raked my head for something else to talk about, it didn't take long,

"How many?" I asked, placing my hand on his hand that was still on my face. It took him a moment but then he smiled his cocky smile,

"Oh, you mean how many bloodsuckers I killed."

I nodded, "Mhm, what happened?"

Jared winced a little, "Well, it went good for the most part…"

I just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"..Then Leah tried to take on a newborn-who are stronger than older vampires-on her own and-"

I cut him off, "Leah's hurt?!" Jared swallowed and shook his head,

"No, she's fine. Jacob's hurt. Really bad, too. He'll heal but, it's gonna be a little while…"

I shook my head in disbelief,

"That's awful!"

"Yeah…" Jared dropped his hand to his lap and looked down at the floor. He was sitting on my air mattress.

"Kim? Are you awake?" I heard Emily whisper from outside my door. She sounded tired and worried.

"Yeah, she's up." Jared replied for me, lifting his head to the door. She slowly turned the door knob and tip-toed in.

"I hope the air mattress was comfortable enough…" I smiled politely,

"Yes, thank you so much for letting me spend the night here."

"Yes. Um, Kim, I think someone is looking for you outside…"

My mind took a second to register that, _who knows that I would be here?_

Dillan? He read my diary…did I mention Sam and Emily's house in there? Would he go through all this trouble to find me?

Then my mind unlocked a completely new idea, _What if he has some other motive for 'liking' me?_ You know, other then being a creep.

"Jared?" I turned to him. I felt my heart pick up a little and my face must have looked frightened; the other options _were_ Mom and Dad…

He looked at me, "You're gonna be surprised, I don't recognize their footsteps. They are pacing around outside the front door." I tilted my head sideways, _Hmm…maybe it won't be so bad…_

"Sorry, Emily." I muttered, getting up from the air mattress and leaving the room. I glided (in the most ungraceful sense) to the front door and quickly opened it. _Just_ l_ike a band-aid… _

I gasped in shock,

"Paige?" I whispered, too quietly for my sister to hear. Her straight, silky black hair was thrown into a high ponytail and her long bangs were pushed to the side, tucking behind her right ear. She wore a pink clip that matched her cute little pink and white dress that she had on. It reminded me of the outfits she would wear when we were younger; she's only a year younger than me so our mom would try to make us match. I could swear one of our outfits looked just like that.

"Kim?" She asked, looking worried.

_Why is _she_ worried?_

I guess I _am_ her sister and I _did_ go mysteriously missing after she tried to get me in trouble…maybe she feels guilty. Wait, how the hell did she know to come here? _She_ hasn't read my diary…at least not since she's been back, I brought it with me…

I felt warmth behind me. Jared examined Paige, he probably has no idea who she is.

"This is Paige, my sister." I explained to him. Understanding swept across his face.

Paige's eyes widened so big I thought they could fall out of her head.

"_Kim!_ You stayed over a _boy's_ house?!?" She chocked the words out. Jared smiled mischievously and I couldn't help but hit his arm,

"He doesn't live here." I explained to my sister, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

She composed her face again,

"I was worried about you." She looked down at her feet, "I thought maybe you were going to be gone for good and I just came-"

Sam joined us in the doorway and Paige stopped mid-sentence.

"Jared?" Sam's cool voice questioned my boyfriend.

"Kim's sister." He mumbled, as if Sam hadn't already known that from his super-hearing. Sam nodded once and turned to me. Weird, he hardly ever talks directly to me.

"You need to go home." Nervous and awkward under his leadership, I slipped away from them both in the doorway and quickly collected my things from the room I had been staying in. Then I practically ran back outside and passed Jared and Sam who were still in the doorway. I stood next to Paige and then glanced at Jared once more. He looked at me and then moved his eyes to the ground and back up to my eyes again, he was saying goodbye with his eyes. Jared and I both swallowed at the same time. Then Paige wrapped her hand around my left wrist,

"Kim. We need to get home." She sounded concerned about me, and yet calm at the same time. What had changed?

I turned and looked at her,

"Paige?" I asked, this couldn't really be her.

"Yes, okay, I'm sorry! I won't do any of that again."

I stared at her blankly, something had definitely changed.

"B-bye Ja-ared." I stuttered back at his motionless figure as Paige towed me towards our house.

We got to the next street and she abruptly turned to me,

"Kim? Jared, is he-is he like, your _boyfriend_?" She sounded so different from her usual evilness.

I nodded twice, "Yeah, he is like…more than my boyfriend…"

She nodded, "But Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom doesn't know…"

"I know. I can't tell her."

"Sorry." She seemed to understand there was much more to it then she knew. Or maybe she knows more than I think…

"How did you find me?" I asked, wondering once again how she knew I'd be at Sam's house.

She looked at her feet, "…I didn't. Some boy came to our house; Mom and Dad were out looking for you so he told me that you were here."

My mouth dropped open.

"What did he look like?" _Which one of those mutts betrayed me..._

"Big, tall, muscular, short hair…hot."

"Well that just narrows it down to _everyone_." I muttered to myself.

"You hang out with those guys? Like a lot?"

I nodded, "They're Jared's friends."

"Why'd you leave anyway, I mean, I know I was being a jerk but for _you_ to sneak out…"

"It was Dillan, too." I explained, trying to make her make sense in my head.

"He's a creep." She agreed.

"I think he wanted me to date him."

She cringed,

"But he is like _our cousin_!"

I shrugged, "I know. But we aren't actually related…I think he was just trying to mess with me."

"Do me a favor and tell me next time he flirts with you, I can pull another black-eye if need be."

I looked at her skeptically,

"How did you do that anyway, your eye _was_ all dark and you _were_ crying…"

"Water-proof eyeliner, dark makeup…and I can make myself cry. I'm a good actress, you know."

_I know. Why do you think I'm so suspicious of your new 'nice-sister' attitude? It's hard to believe I'm actually having a civil conversation with you!_ I screamed at her in my head.

She kicked a small pebble and started walking again, folding her arms.

"So, um…nice boyfriend."

I looked up at her, surprised,

"What?"

"Nice boyfriend…he's really hot."

I blushed,

"That's not the only reason I like him, Paige." She shrugged,

"Well, I could understand if it was…"

***************

Great, so now I'm like 'friends' with the devil (aka my sister Paige) and I think I won't have to deal with Dillan for awhile….though both of those seem subjected to change at any given moment.

I still have my parents to worry about, though. I'm still marked for punishment over the whole 'I-gave-Paige-a-black-eye' thing and now I've got a runaway night on my shoulders too. I'm thinking I'll be grounded for life. But maybe while they are already mad I can throw in Jared….yeah, I think I'll do that…

************************************J&K**************************************

**(Okay so Dillan isn't going to be in the next few chapters, instead the story is going to go back to focusing on Kim and Jared and it's going to get back to being balanced between their POVs so you can see what Jared is thinking more often. I promise the next chapter will have lots of Jared and Kim time so be ready! ;) **

**Once again please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Also in the next chapter you will get to meet some of Kim's friends who I have been leaving out so far. :) Yay, I'm so excited to write about them!**

**Review, review, review! **

**Thanks to all of my readers and especially those who have reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and story alerted! You all rock! XD**

**-RMW)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ahh yes, my hair _is_ shining today. So sleek and soft. I'm glad I got the good genes.

And my eyes sparkle!

I couldn't have asked for a better me.

I walked over to my closet and opened the French doors. I ran my fingers along my many outfits, all lined up neatly in my closet.

I pulled out a cute pink dress and held it up to me in my mirror. Yes, this looks perfect. Very cute, nice choice, me!

Now I need to do something with my hair…ahh, perfect.

I put the pink clip in my hair. It completed the whole picture: a cute, curvy, fifteen year old with silky, sleek, long, black hair thrown into a neat high ponytail.

I'm adorable.

I put on my dress and then winked into the mirror.

_Aren't I awesome?_ I mused. I smiled and enjoyed my beauty.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" A deep voice shouted from outside. I realized someone had been knocking. I scrambled down the steps and looked out the window,

_Man he is cute! What is a boy doing _here?

I swung the door open.

"Hi." I said coolly, twirling a strained of my hair and taking in his presence. _Man he is hot…_

"Does Kim live here?" He asked, he had a deep voice. I grimaced as a shot of guilt overwhelmed me. I didn't _mean_ to make her move out…

"_Yee_ah." I said cautiously. Was he like a stalker or something?

"And she's been missing?"

_Holy shit, he _is_ a stalker!_

"…what do you want?" I asked, my voice growing suspicious.

"I know where she is."

**(I was going to stop this POV here but just so you can have a little more insight…)**

I perked up a bit, maybe I can get her home before mom and dad have a heart attack.

"Show me." I asked him. He nodded and I ran to grab my cell phone and keys. I stuffed them in my pocket and headed back towards the door.

_If Kim is dead, than so am I. _

With her grounded that means my two 'parental units' will be in stickler mode and therefore banning me from any parties. _Ha, yeah like I'm going to take __**that**_.

"This way." The muscular figure guided me down the street. I slammed the front door close and stepped quickly down the front door steps, ignoring the blood stain courteously of Cousin Dillan.

Kim, Kim, Kim…thank God you have me.

"What's your name?" The tall, handsome guy asked curiously.

"Paige." I batted my eyelashes.

_Sorry! I can't help that I'm so incredibly beautiful. Flirting is just a habit, I guess…_

-After Paige gets Kim from Sam and Emily's house-

Kim POV

Paige and I stopped before the front door. Two cars were in the driveway,

_So Mom and Dad are both home _

"Good luck." Paige whispered. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

"Kim!" My mom ran over and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" My dad asked Paige and me both.

"I went looking for Kim." She explained, looking as innocent as a little kitten. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you go, Kim??" My mom asked, her worry turning to anger.

"I, um," I cleared my throat, "I went over a friend's house…"

"Which friend?" My dad asked, now very angry. I just stared at my feet and didn't reply.

"Was it Jared?" My mom asked, full-out furious now. Of course she would jump to the conclusion that it was the mysterious boy she met an entire one and a half times.

Paige's head shot up as she watched me, waiting to hear my answer.

"N-no." I sounded too calm. My face was burning and my eyes were blurring and my heart was racing.

"It-it wasn't Jared." My sister reassured my parents. I would have to thank her later.

"Who then?" My mom demanded.

"Whose Jared?" My dad questioned my mom. _Oh crap. _

"You haven't met them. They are older, like twenty…" Or at least I think, I'm not very good at judging ages, "and engaged. Their names are Sam and Emily. They live around the block." _Remind me to slap myself later for revealing their names._

"Are they from school?" My mom questioned.

"No, they don't go to _school_." Hadn't I said they were twenty? Geez my mom can be slow.

"They're Jared's friends." My sister blurted out, she was trying to help. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

"How well do you know this 'Jared?'" My dad asked, suspicious. My mom looked at me sternly.

"Um...well, actually…" _Deep breath, Kim, tell them. Just get it over with._ Paige shot me an anxious look, "Actually he is my boyfriend."

I think my mom passed out. He face went completely white and she tumbled back into my dad. Paige cleared her throat and looked down awkwardly. My dad looked confused,

"_Who's_ Jared?"

"He is a boy that went to school with me," I tried to not make the past tense to obvious, "and um, mom's met him. He is nice." My face was on fire. I _did not_ want to talk about my love life with these two. _Never, never, ever._

"And you didn't tell me?" My mom breathed, color returning to her face.

"um sorry," I mumbled, "it was kind of unofficial until yesterday." I lied.

"Yesterday?" She questioned. Maybe I should have said last week. Then the phone rang.

"Leave it." My dad suggested.

"No, I'll get it. Kim, go up to your room and think about what you did."

Hey look, I'm five again. Yippee. I glanced at Paige and she nodded to me. We walked up the stairs together.

"That wasn't so bad." She mouthed, knowing we weren't allowed to talk.

I shook my head, "It's not over." I mouthed back. She shrugged and fixed her hair in her mirror. I noticed she had unpacked while I was gone. The closet was full of her junk again. I'm stuck with the dresser. Oh well, I don't care about clothes as much as she does anyway.

"Kim? It's for you. Make it quick, we haven't decided your punishment yet." My mom called from the bottom of the stairs. My heart beat picked up again,

_Jared? _I wondered. That would save me. I could talk to him and feel better. I stumbled quickly down the stairs and grabbed the phone, I jolted back up to my-err, _our_ room.

"Hello?" I breathed, a little out of breath from running. Paige glanced at me curiously.

"Hi, Kim?" _Omigosh, it's Tracey!_

"Tracey?! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know, I know! How have you been? Did you get that new cell phone you wanted?" Funny she remembered that,

"Actually I did…but I broke it."

"Huh? How? That's awful!"

"I know! I, er, dropped it when I was hiking and it fell on a rock and cracked the screen."

Wow, fastest I've ever thought up a lie.

"Ohhh, that's _horrible_! I'm so sorry! So, how's everything else? Boyfriend yet?" She asked, using her flirty voice. Weird how she brings up the most recent topics by accident.

"Um, well, yeah, actually." I admitted, my voice automatically turning girlier. Paige raised her eyebrows at me and I ignored her.

"_Really?_" Tracey squealed, "What's his name? What's his name?!"

"Uh, Jared. His name's Jared." Paige sat down next to me on my bed and leaned in so she could here Tracey. I tried to shoo her away but she didn't budge.

"Is he cute!?!?" Tracey asked, begging for details.

"Yes!" My sister answered for me. I shot her a cold, hard look.

"Go away." I mouthed. She smiled and shook her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Kim! Get off the phone, your father and I need to talk with you!"

"Oooo, someone's in _trouble_." Tracey teased, not knowing the intensity of the situation.

"And it's over _Jared_!" My sister told Tracey, smiling like the fool she is. She was enjoying this too much.

"Bye, Tracey." I said over Tracey squeals of girliness.

"Byyeeee, have fun." She gushed. I hit the end button and turned to Paige with my look of death. Paige put her hands up and got off my bed. I took a deep breath and sighed. I headed downstairs.

"Your father and I have talked this over and we need you to tell us a few more things before we give you our decision."

I felt annoyance prick inside of me. Parents can get on your nerves very easily. I was sitting at the kitchen table across from my parents.

"Yes?" I tried to sound polite despite my clenched teeth.

"Have you thought about why it was wrong of you to sneak out?" My dad asked. I nodded. He nodded to my mom and then left to the kitchen. I'm too lazy to wonder why.

"Do you understand why you need to be punished?"

I nodded again. She continued,

"Now, will Jared be your boyfriend officially now?"

"Yes."

"Can you promise us you'll no longer keep any secrets from me or your father?"

I hesitated. Well, I guess I'll have to lie,

"Yes." She nodded and took that in,

"In that case we have decided that you may date," I could swear I saw her cringe a little, "Jared as long as he comes over here because you will be grounded. Also, your father and I have to be home when he is over."

I nodded._ Man, this is going to be _fun_,_ I thought sarcastically.

"You are grounded for the rest of this year and we are taking your cell phone privileges away until further notice. You also will not be able to use the computer or leave the house for six weeks and then your father and I will decide if you can start gaining things back or if you need more time."

_Damn_ this is cruel. Just lock me in a cell, why don't ya?

"Also no television for the rest of this week and then only a half an hour a week for three weeks."

_Eh, who cares about TV? I hardly ever watch any, probably why I get it back after only a week._

"And lastly, you must do extra chores from now on."

"Until?" I asked, even though I knew she meant forever.

"Until I say so." She said sternly. I think I'm going to cry.

"Can I use the house phone to call my friends?" My mom thought about this,

"Yes, you can call Dillan," I almost threw up, "any family members, Tracey, Rylee, and Mace." 

"Jared?" I asked, feeling sick that I was so limited. Can I runaway permanently?

"..." She took awhile to register that, "uh, yes, you may call him too." I sighed quietly to myself.

"Can I go?" I asked. She shot me a stern look,

"Yes, you may go back to your room."

I jumped out of my seat and slowly made my way upstairs, feeling sorry for myself. Paige greeted me at the door to our room.

"What they say?" She sounded so curious I thought she might die if I made her wait any longer.

"That they'll be sending me off to the penitentiary tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows and we both sat down on our own beds facing each other.

"So…this means you have to break up with Jared?" She sounded disappointed.

"No. They said he can come over and I can still be his girlfriend."

"Sweet." She nodded. I rolled my eyes,

"Mom and Dad will be watching me like a hawk, though."

"Why? Do you guys like kiss and stuff?" I felt awkward talking about this.

I shrugged slowly, "Not like…" She still stared at me, "Let's talk about something else." She shrugged,

"Okay."

This was going to be a long week.

**********J&K**********

(**okay a few things:**

**I know I said I was going to have a lot of Jared and Kim time in this chapter and I was going to but the chapter got sooo long that I forced myself to cut it in half. The next chapter will be out by later tonight so keep an eye out! **

**Also, that reminds me that tomorrow is my birthday! :) lol, sorry, I felt like sharing that with everyone XD**

**Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors, I'm not perfect and I only check it over once before I post it. **

**And lastly but not by any means least: THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ROCK! **

**And if you haven't reviewed yet then **_**please**_** do! I'm dying to hear what you have to say!**

**Okay, the next chapter will be out very soon so you won't have to wait long! **

**Thanks to the millionth power for reading!**

**-Ria M. Write**

**P.S. ****Please Review!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Kim, what happened to your cell phone? It kept going to voice mail…" Mace asked. I was talking to him on the house phone.

"Um, yeah, well…I broke it."

"Doing what?"

"Hiking, it fell."

"Oh."

"How's Rylee?"

"She's good. Fell down the stairs yesterday, gave me a good laugh."

I laughed. Rylee can be so clumsy.

"Hmm, well tell her I hope she didn't get too hurt."

"She broke her leg."

"Well then tell her I'm sorry."

"I will."

I smiled, Mace can be so nice. I've been friends with him and his twin sister, Rylee, since I was five.

"So, Kim, um, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Grounded, remember?"

"What? Your mom won't make an exception for _me_?"

I laughed again,

"Nope. Only Jared." Then I slapped myself on the head. That probably wasn't smart to say.  
"Jared?" He sounded hurt and confused.

"Um, yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." He sounded better.

I sighed, "I gotta go, I used up my twenty minutes of phone time."

"Okay, I hope you don't get too bored, bye."

"Bye!"

He hung up. I put the phone back and climbed back up to my room. I pulled out my diary:

_Day two in captivity:_

_I have decided that I'm not going to let the restrictions befallen on me yesterday get to me. I WILL stay strong and eventually break free from these chains. _

_Today I:_

-_called Mace and Rylee but only talked to Mace_

_I'm planning on:_

_-calling Jared and begging him to come over and save me from boredom…plus I didn't get to talk to him much yesterday and I miss him like crazy…hmm, I guess I kind of need a life, huh? _

I closed my diary and stuffed it in my drawer,

"I saw that." My sister teased, walking into my room.

"Read it and I'll kill you."

"Psh, yeah right. You can't kill me, you're so weak."

I made an angry face, "I'll have Jared eat you."

"Ha,ha!" She laughed, "Eat me?! Hm, well he is kind of _big_…"

I rolled my eyes and headed back downstairs to the phone,

"You already had your twenty minutes." My mom told me as I reached for it.

"But mom, I only got to talk to Mace and this wasn't part of the original agreement."

"It wasn't an agreement, it was a punishment and I can change it whenever I like."

I rolled my eyes and pouted all the way back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Mom won't let me use the phone."

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone,

"Here." She held it out to me, "Just use it in the bathroom so they don't hear you." I looked up at her in shock,

"Really??"

"Yeah, go on, take it." She sighed. I smiled and grabbed the phone. I hid in our bathroom (Paige and I share one that's attached to our room) and dialed his number.

"Kim?" His voice was hopefully.

"Hey Jared!"

"Hey! What did your parents say?"

I made a face,

"They aren't going to let me leave the house until I'm a hundred and four."

He suddenly sounded worried,

"Sorry, Kim, I have to call you back. Love you, bye." He hung up.

"'_LOVE YOU?!?!'"_ My sister asked me in amazement. I realized the volume was turned up enough for her to hear.

I blushed nervously,

"Well, he, uh, _does_."

My sister laughed,

"Yeah right, you guys have been officially dating for, what, an entire three days?!"

"That was a lie, Paige. We've been dating for awhile now…"

_Would it be creepy if I told her I know how long we've been dating in both days and minutes?_

Obsessive doesn't even begin cover it.

Paige just stared at me for a moment, "That still doesn't mean he knows if he loves you or not."

I puffed angrily at her,

"He _does_ love me!"

He shrugged and sighed,

"Fine, whatever!" She mumbled, frustrated. I watched her run her fingers through her hair and grab her cell phone back from me.

Then the house phone rang and I heard my mom answer it,

"No sorry, Kim can't talk right now, she's grounded. I'll tell her you called and maybe she'll call you back tomorrow." She paused, "No, I'm sorry. Bye." She put the phone back.

"Jared just called, Kim, I told him you'd call him back tomorrow." She yelled up to me.

Paige rolled her eyes, just as much annoyed with Mom as I was.

"Jared's going to be upset." I told my sister, "I better call him back."

"No way, mom's going to come upstairs any minute and she'll hear you." I gave her another death look and she shrugged,

"Sorry."

The her phone rang,

"Please, please!" I begged her. She looked nervously from her phone to me and back again. Then I heard mom leave the house and her car start. Paige smiled and flipped the phone open. I prayed that it was Jared.

"Hello?" She answered the phone with a both sly and excited smile on her face. I freaked out.

"_Paige!"_ I whispered. She held her finger up, listening to whatever my Jared was telling her.

"Yeah, she's right here. No, she's not allowed to talk. Yeah, I'm her sister, Paige. I let her use my cell phone before. Hey, how did you know it was her? Oh yeah, I guess the caller ID is the same, huh? Here, I'll let you talk to her." She held the phone out to me and pointed to the bathroom. I grabbed the phone and hid in there.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Hi, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you're not allowed to talk on the phone?" He sounded distressed.

"No, I am, just I already used up my twenty minutes today."

"Oh. And no visitors, I guess?" He still sounded like someone in his family had just died.

"You're allowed to come over. They specifically said _you_ could! And I told them we are dating…"

"You did?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, they weren't happy but they said I could."  
"That's awesome!" He exclaimed, sounding extremely happy.

"So can you pretty please come over today? I'm _so_ bored and I really want to see you…"

"Of course! Just ask Kim, begging isn't necessary. I'll always come."

I smiled, what is with him being like my personal slave?

"No werewolf duties today?"

"Already done. I had an early morning run. I'll be over in five minutes, kay?"

I perked up,

"Okay! See you soon! Bye!"

"See you then."

I hung up.

"Jared's coming over." I told Paige, exiting our bathroom. I could swear I saw her sit up straighter,

"Really?!"

_Ummm, why does she sound excited?_

"…yeah, he'll be here in five minutes."

She smiled. I raised my eyebrows, suspicious.

"Okay, well, I'm going downstairs to wait for him."

"Uh, Kim…" She suddenly looked worried.

"Yeah?" What did I miss?

"Mom's not home and neither is Dad. Jared's not allowed…"

I sighed and then cleared my head,

_this will still work_!

"No problem, when one of them comes home I'll have him leave and then return and pretend he just came."

"Ha, fat chance he'll be able to leave before they see him."

"He has really good hearing." I explained.

"Okay, suure." Paige rolled her eyes, but I think I saw her smile despite herself.

_Hmm, what is up with her?_

We both went downstairs and sat ourselves on the couch,

"Move over, Jared needs a place to sit." Paige ordered me. I gave her a look,

"_You_ need to move, Paigey."

"Paigey? Well, that's a great nickname." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. I clenched my jaw, _Evil sister. She needs to fall off a cliff._

Then the door bell rang and I sprang up. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Jared!" I exclaimed. I quickly threw my arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly back.

"Sorry you're grounded." He mumbled.

"Not your fault." I sighed, still hugging him. He kissed my hair. I broke the embrace and grabbed his left hand. I pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Your parents home?" He whispered, it seemed like he was trying to listen for footsteps.

"Nah." I shook my head, staring at him.

"What?" He asked when I still stared at him.

I shook my head again,

"Nothing, I just…" He was so beautiful. I didn't want to look away from his pretty eyes. He smiled, also staring into my eyes. Then he pulled me closer and kissed my lips once softly.

I looked down and blushed,

"My sister's home." I mumbled. He laughed quietly,

"Then I guess we are being watched."

I nodded. He looked towards the living room and then started to walk towards it. I followed him quietly. He entered the living room first.

"Oh, hello." My sister greeted him, acting as if she wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hi." Jared smiled, being his most polite self. This was going to be interesting.

Jared's POV

I smiled at her younger sister.

"I'm Jared. Nice to officially meet you." I held out my hand. She shook it,

"Paige," she smiled, "Do you live close to here?"

I shrugged,

"Uh, close enough." She nodded,

"Nice."

"mhm."

From the corner of my eye I saw Kim sigh in annoyance.

"Here, sit down." Paige offered, patting the spot next to her. I glanced at Kim. We both sat down on the couch, me next to Paige.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, wanna watch some TV?" Paige suggested, holding up the remote. I was going to say yes until I remembered that TV bores Kim.

"Paige, why don't you call Sarah and see if she wants to hang out with you at the mall?" Kim suggested, obviously hinting that Paige was being a third wheel.

Paige smiled.

_Woah, didn't see that coming. _

"Not-uh, sis, you can't get rid of me that fast. Mom and Dad aren't home so I'm babysitting you two."

Kim rolled her eyes,

"Fine, turn on the TV." She mumbled. Paige smiled triumphantly and hit the 'on' button. The TV flashed on and she began to flip through the channels. Kim leaned into me and sighed, annoyed with the television already. I put my arm around her waist.

"What's the plan if your parents come home?" I whispered in her ear. She turned to face me,

"You run out the back door and then magically reappear five minutes later at the front door."

"Got it…where's the back door?"

Kim looked over at her sister,

"Paige, find a good channel. I'm going to show Jared the back door incase mom comes home." Paige nodded, looking suddenly disappointed. Kim stood up and grabbed my hand, guiding me to the kitchen.

"That's the door." She pointed to it and unlocked it. Then she turned to me,

"Finally, we are out of Paige's hearing zone."

I smiled,

"You think she knows we were just trying to get away from her?"

Kim shrugged,

"Yeah, of course she does. Why do you think she looked so glum?"

"Hmm." I played with a strand of her hair. She didn't blush, this surprised me. She put her arms around my waist and leaned up to kiss me; I leaned down and kissed her back.

We stood there for a few minutes, our lips brushing against each others, before I heard Paige clear her throat behind us. I pulled away from Kim but I didn't turn to look at Paige, instead I just smiled and stared into Kim's eyes. Kim did the same.

"Okay, you need to get a room or something." Paige had a hint of girliness in her voice. That surprised me. Where was the cold demon child Kim had spoken of? She seems like a pretty typical little sister.

Kim finally blushed and looked at Paige. I, however, could not get my eyes to leave Kim's face.

"We did get a room, Paige, _you_ just decided to spy on us." Kim reminded her.

Kim POV

Paige smirked and looked away from us. I felt Jared's eyes still on me. I blushed deeper. We still had our arms wrapped around each other.

"You know what I need?" I turned back to Jared, he stared deep into my eyes,

"What?" He asked.

"I need like a bug spray except for little sisters; we could call it 'Paige-be-gone.'"

Jared laughed and then, right after he did, so did Paige.

_What the hell?_ Why was she laughing? I turned to her. She seemed like she was just joking around with a bunch of friends…like she was genuinely happy. _Weird…_

Jared POV

Her sister laughed and Kim looked at her in surprise. I looked at her then, too. She caught my eye and smiled at me.

_What the hell?_

She wasn't just….she isn't _flirting_ with me, is she?

Wow, this is awkward. I pulled Kim closer and Paige made a face that looked like she was disgusted.

"Jared, let's go back to the living room." Kim suggested. I nodded and held her hand as we left the kitchen. Paige closely followed us.

"Kim, I thought you told me you guys weren't all kissy face!" I heard her whisper to Kim. Kim glanced at me, knowing that my super-hearing allowed me to know what Paige had said.

I looked down at her and squeezed her hand. She blushed when I looked at her and she turned to whisper a reply to Paige,

"…that was sort of a first." I hear Paige grunt in disbelief but I could sense that she was pleased with Kim's answer all the same. We all sat back onto the couch in the same order as before.

"Jared, do you do any sports?" I saw Paige examining my arm muscles. I wrapped my arm around Kim again.

"No, I'm usually pretty busy."

"With what?" Paige looked into my eyes curiously. I heard Kim mumble,

"_She's using her flirty-charm smile one him!"_ Under her breath and I noticed that Paige was smiling.

_So she _**is**_ flirting with me?_ I tightened my hold on Kim.

"Uh," I tried to remember what we were talking about. Then I heard a car turning into the driveway and I quickly turned to Kim,

"One's home." I explained quickly, kissing her head and springing off the couch and darting with inhuman speed out the back door and into the woods.

I waited impatiently for her the parent to get out of the car. I focus my hearing on their footsteps. They were heavy and slow. I didn't recognize them as Mrs. Connweller's.

_I guess I'm meeting the Mister today!_ I prepared myself for her father. She hadn't told me much about him, just that he travels a lot and is hardly ever home anymore. I guess he used to be really fun to be around when she was younger but then something changed. Ah well, I'll just hope that he likes me. I took a breath and rolled the sleeves of my shirt back down. To me it was really hot out but I had to look my best for Mr. Connweller.

The five minutes passed slowly but finally I counted to 60 for the last time. I walked out of the woods and up the front steps. I glanced into the living room window and saw the three of them talking, something about Kim's daily phone call time limit being too short, I think. I took another breath, filling my lungs with calming air, and knocked on the door loudly.  
"One minute!" I heard a man's voice shout. I heard Kim's footsteps joined with his and Paige's as all three went to the door. Mr. Connweller opened it. I put on my best good-boy smile,

"Hi, you must be Mr. Connweller," The man grunted and nodded, examining me, "I'm Jared Tallwood, Kim's friend." I shook his hand. Kim's father looked very unhappy. I glanced at Kim and she bit her lip, looking nervous I shot her a look of confidence and she couldn't help but flash a smile. Then Paige's concerned face caught my eye and I looked back at her father.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jared." He said slowly, "I hear you and my daughter are dating…" He added cautiously. I noted that he used _'my daughter' _instead of 'Kim. ' Great, so this is going to be a 'so-you're-the-guy-who-is-dating-my-little-girl' session. I kept my smile as Kim, Paige, and I followed him into the living room. Mr. Connweller sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit in the armchair across the room. I did so, still smiling my best nice-boy smile and waited until Kim and Paige were seated next to him, Paige on the other end and Kim in the middle.

"So, Jared, what do you like to do?"

_Think about Kim…_ I laughed in my head as I imagined saying that to him. Okay, now seriously, what do I say?

I glanced at Kim and Paige and got an idea,

"I'm really into sports." I heard Kim muffle a laugh and Paige try to hide her smile. It took me a moment to focus enough to keep _my_ smile hidden as well.

Mr. Connweller glanced at his daughters and they immediately changed their expressions to serious. He looked confused for a moment before turning back to me. Kim and Paige looked at each other and smiled again.

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"Football, baseball," I rattled my brain for more, "soccer…" I paused, "And I do a lot of cliff diving." At least that last bit was true. I saw Paige's eyes widen as she realized I was serious.

"Cliff Diving?" She whispered to Kim. Kim nodded solemnly.

"Aren't you Sam's friend?" Mr. Connweller asked. I saw Kim tense.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Sam. He's a great guy." I remembered all the things my pack leader has done. He really is a great guy.

"Huh." Mr. Connweller grunted, looking suddenly bored. I hoped that was a good sign. "Well, I'm going to work in the garage so have fun." He quickly got up and made his way out the back door. I looked at Kim, confused.

She shrugged.

"I don't get him either." Paige said, throwing in her two cents. The girl reached for the remote and turned the TV on again. I motioned for Kim to come sit with me and she gave me an odd look.

I beckoned her over again. She got up and walked over to me. I motioned for her to turn around and I picked her up and put her on my lap. We snuggled in the cozy armchair.

"But my dad…" She blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll hear him." I brushed her cheek. We stared into each other's eyes. Kim turned to look at Paige and I realized her little sister had been staring at us.

"Fine, I'll go upstairs." She muttered unhappily moving off the couch and up to her room, leaving the TV on. I looked down at Kim,

"Shouldn't we have gone upstairs?" I asked. She blushed, I have no idea why.

"Well, um, yeah except if my dad looked through the window to check on us and realized we were alone in my room…"

Oh, now I see why she was blushing. I smiled,

"Gotcha," I winked. She laughed. We moved to the now vacant couch.

She leaned on my chest and I rubbed her arm. We both stared silently at the television, not really watching whatever stupid show was on.

Then she looked up at me again and I looked back down at her. We stared at each other for a moment and then the next thing I knew we were kissing. Her lips stroked against mine softly and passionately. I held her face in my right hand and had my left on her back. She wrapped both her arms around my waist and I felt my heart beat pick up. I moved my right hand to her head, holding her face closer. She moved her hands up my back until her reached my head. She knotted her hands into my hair and I picked her up so she was on my lap. Her legs wrapped on either side of my waist. We kissed even more passionately.

"Meow!" I jumped and Kim almost fell of my lap and I caught her before she slipped off the couch.

_What the hell?_ I turned to my left and saw a calico cat staring back at me, _Since when does Kim have a cat?_

I heard Kim sigh sadly and I faced her again. She pouted,

"What you don't want to kiss me all of a sudden?"

"What? No!" I wrapped my hands around her waist again, "It's just," I turned back at the cat who was looking at me sideways, "this devil cat came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me!" Kim glanced at the cat a let out a small laugh before composing herself back into her angry pout,

"That's Sadie. She was living with Dad and Paige in Europe and they brought her back with them."

I couldn't stand seeing her upset,

"Kim, I'm sorry, it wasn't you. Really, this cat, _Sadie_, just surprised me!" I looked into her eyes, putting on my best apologetic face. She sighed and her face turned back into a smile. She grabbed either side of my face and leaned in to kiss me quickly once on the lips.

I couldn't help but look back over at the devil cat that was still staring at me.

"She likes you!" Kim exclaimed, reaching out to pet the cat. Sadie arched her back and hissed at Kim, her paw flew out to scratch my life and love. I snatched Kim's hand away and pulled it close to my chest, growling darkly at the evil kitty.

"What has gotten into you?" Kim scowled the cat.

"She doesn't like your boyfriend." Paige announced, descending the stairs. Kim suddenly seemed very aware of her position on my lap and awkwardly untangled herself from my arms and shifted to sitting down next to me, blushing the entire time.

"She does to!" Kim argued with her sister. I just stared coldly at the cat from hell.

_Trying to hurt my Kim, huh?_

"Jared! Snap out of it! It's just a cat!" Kim shook my arm. I turned to her and wrapped my arm around her waste…but then I just had to stare at the cat again.

_If you take one step closer to my Kim…_

"Kim, look at her! She is clearly glaring at Jared. It's like when she saw that dog when we were in Paris."

I didn't have to look at Kim to know she was rolling her eyes at her sister.

"He doesn't like me Kim," I looked back at my Kim for a moment before returning my attention to the evil, fluffy, cat.

"_She_!" Both Paige and Kim corrected me. As if it matters.

"Think about it," I continued, noticing that the cat looked like it was ready to pounce at me at any moment, "I probably smell horrible to her."

Kim POV

Well that makes sense, Jared _is_ a wolf. And wolves are like dogs and Sadie HATES dogs.

"Why didn't you notice her earlier? Can't you smell her? And hear her footsteps?" I asked my beautiful Jared. I'm pretty sure I reached my own personal heaven when I was kissing him a minute ago. I blushed just thinking about it.

"What are you freaks talking about?! Our cat doesn't smell bad enough for Jared to notice! And what is all this talk about his really, super-good hearing?!" Paige asked, giving us a look like we were nuts.

"I don't know why I didn't notice her before," Jared answered, "I guess I was just focused on other things…" He turned back to me and flashed a playful smile, I hit his arm, Paige was still watching.

I saw Paige pretend to gag,

"I still don't see why you like Kim. She's not worth it. I mean, a guy like you, so hot and-" She cut herself off, blushing so deeply I thought she would turn into an cherry; like the blueberry girl in Willy Wonka, except, you now, not a blueberry…

Jared looked up at her with a look that could kill. I saw her face fall and she looked broken. I felt so bad for her. She obviously had a crush on Jared and he looked like he hated her so much he could kill her.

_Oh my gosh! Are those _**tears**_!?!? _Paige had _tears_ forming in her eyes.

"Jared!" I yelled at him harshly. But he didn't look at me, just kept staring at Paige.

"What do you mean '_she's not worth it_'?!!!?!!!"

And then with an evil hiss, Sadie flew-claws unsheathed-at Jared's head.

**(Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Now review!!!!!**

**-Ria M. Write)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Mace

_She said she would be home…Rylee promised she'd called…_

I tapped my palm against the side of my leg nervously, waiting for Kim to answer the door.

_More like _hoping_ that_ Kim_ will answer the door…_

"H_a_y Mac_c_e." Bright eyes caught mine as the exact person I _didn't_ want to see opened the door.

I gulped and focused my thoughts,

"Paige, hey! How's it going?"

She made a face and looked back into the living room, I could hear some commotion,

"She's just a cat, Jared! A tiny, little, _cat!_" Kim's voice shouted, sounding extremely anxious. I raised my eyebrows,

"Sounds like a cat fight." _Pun intended…_

I couldn't help but stare into her eyes; they seemed to hypothesize me, luring me deeper and deeper…

Paige bit on her lower lip nervously and turned back to me, she looked at me up and down quickly and then ran her fingers through her silky black hair,

"You can come in." She moved out of the way. I smiled and stepped into the house. The hair on the back of my neck pricked as I passed her, I was far too aware of her close proximity.

"My sister's not supposed to have visitors but-" She turned to the living room as a loud crash echoed through the house. Then a clear, loud _crack_. I winced.

She looked back at me,

"Let's go." She motioned me to follow her. We stepped quickly into the living room.

"Ja-" Kim stopped when she saw me. I smiled,

"Hey, sorry for the short notice, Kim…" I turned my gaze to the tall, muscular guy standing next to her. He had short hair. I automatically reached up to feel my own hair, long and soft.

He looked like he spent hours in the gym, like he was a body builder or something. And he must have towered over me by a good foot…more, actually, considering I wasn't all that tall to begin with….

_Hey! I'm tall enough._ I saw his closeness to Kim and I realized that this was her boyfriend.

_Jared, right?_

Paige cleared her throat and I realized my examination was obvious. I turned to her and my breath caught. It's like every time I look at her I get caught off guard.

_Her eyes are red-has she been crying?_

_Cool it, Mace. _

"Short notice? More like _no_ notice." Paige corrected me. I kept my gaze on her for a moment and she ran her fingers through her hair again.

"What happened in here?" I turned to Kim and then glanced around the room; a lamp had fallen and hit the side table. It now was laying, shattered, on the floor.

Kim twirled with her hair nervously and blushed. Then I looked up at Jared who was staring at his feet, looking quiet ashamed and angry with himself.

"_Mee-ow!" _I turned to look at the little cat that had jumped on the couch behind me. I pet her and she began to purr.

"Thank god! She's alright!" Paige exclaimed, shooting an evil look in Kim and Jared's direction. She moved quickly towards me and the black, white, and orange cat, maneuvering effortlessly around the shattered remains of the broken lamp.

I held my breath as she moved closer to me. Then she reached out and joined me in petting the cat. Our hands brushed and I almost fainted.

_Why did she have to come back from Europe?_

I pulled my hand away from the cat and turned back to Kim and Jared. Paige scooped the cat into her arms and continued to stroke her. Then she carefully walked back around the lamp and stood in front of Jared,

"Did this big mean boyfriend hurt you?" She cooed to the feline. Paige stepped painfully close to Jared, almost touching him and the cat hissed like a maniac and jumped quickly out of Paige's arms, running upstairs like a vampire was after her. Poor kitty.

"Ow! Damn! She scratched me!" Paige held her arm. I tried to make it clear that I was _not_ offering to get her a band-aid.

Jared made a face.

"Paige, that was stupid…" Kim looked very unsure of what to do.

"Fine, I'll go clean this up on my own!" Paige stuck her tongue out and Kim and then-wait…

She _winked_ at Jared!

I blinked and tried to refocus my eyes. I shouldn't have come while Paige was home.

Jared's POV

Paige left to the kitchen and I glanced at Kim, she still looked upset and flustered. My stomach hurt just looking at her and my headache took over.

"I'm so sorry…" I said quietly, my voice full of pain and guilt. Her eyes softened when she looked up at me,

"Mace," She turned to the boy who was now looking at us wide-eyed, "I'm really sorry about all this confusion." She stuttered, looking for the right words. I need to help her but what can I say?

"KIM!" I heard her dad call, swinging the back door open and marching past Paige who was washing her cut in the sink. He entered the living room and I looked down,

_I suck._

"Mr. Connweller!" Mace said, surprised, "Hi!"

Mr. Connweller took one look at Mace and then ignored him.

"What happened to our lamp?!" He demanded. Kim went red and she bit her lip.

Now I really need to step in,

"It was my fault, Mr. Connweller. I tripped and knocked it over." I explained quickly.

Kim's POV

_Lies, Lies, and more Lies._ _The title for my autobiography. My life equals me living lies and secrets. _

Jared didn't trip. When Sadie flew at him he almost hit her dead but Paige jumped and got between them. Jared ended up bruising her back and Sadie fell off the couch. I was surprised Paige could move that fast. Hmm, adrenaline from being yelled at, I guess.

Then I had grabbed Jared's arm and begged him not to hurt Sadie. He turned to me and looked pretty conflicted. Then he sprung up and angrily smashed the lamp to piece with one blow. He cut his arm up pretty bad doing it too. Then the door bell rang and Paige had left to get while I argued with Jared. Then Jared broke a vase but I was able to hide the piece under the rug before Mace joined us.

_Ta da_.

"Hey, where's my vase from Europe?" My dad scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. I stepped back to try and hide the bump in the rug where the vase's remains were hidden.  
"I moved it yesterday, you didn't notice?" My sister lied quickly, "It's up in our room."

"Oh really?" My dad didn't believe her. Paige and I both nodded quickly and he marched upstairs.

"Quick!" Paige pushed Jared towards the back door, "Make your escape before he realizes it was you! He isn't stupid so he'll know it wasn't an accident."

My dad _isn't_ stupid. Why do you think he travels the world? He some sort of scientist or something. Whatever. He is never home anymore.

Jared stared coldly at her and didn't move,

"No way, I'm not leaving Kim to get in more trouble." Paige made an exasperated look.

"Come _on_! How much more trouble can she get in?!" Paige still tried to push him out.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes,

"They won't let me come over anymore."

My heart dropped. Yup, they most certainly won't.

"Oh we'll eave the window open at night or something just out of here!" Paige insisted. I nodded,

"Go, Jared! It'll be worse if you stay." He finally gave up and ran out of the back door. My dad was already walking back down the stairs. Mace was still staring at us wide-eyed. Paige looked at him and smiled,

"Yeah, I know, they're a _weird _couple."

Mace composed himself again and smiled at me,

"Okay, I better go."

"Let me walk you out," Paige suggested. My dad was standing in front of us, steam coming from his ears.

"No!" Mace shouted all too quickly, "I mean, that's okay, talk to your dad." His face went red and he hurried out.

_Geez, my life just gets weirder and weirder…_

**(So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review so I'll know!**

**-Ria M. Write**

**P.S. What do you think is up with Mace and Paige? 0_o **

**Thanks for reading!)**


	14. Another Author's Note

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers!**

**P.S. As far as Mace and Paige go, Mace is really not happy with her being back from Europe and Paige just thinks of him as Kim's friend…hmm, any predictions? **

**Thanks again!**

**-Ria M. Write **


	15. Chapter 14

**(Special thanks to my friends Ani, Dee, and Noe for inspiring this chapter!) **

Jared POV

I phased once I reached the woods. My Kim was in trouble.

_What if I'm not allowed to visit her anymore?_

I knew that wouldn't stop me. I would just sneak into her room. They'd even leave the window open, Paige had said. I focused on the positive. My mind wandered to the way Kim and I had kissed, the way her lips felt against mine, the-

"_Woah! Man! Keep your thought to yourself, why don't ya?" _Seth's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_Wow, things I _really_ didn't need to hear!"_ Leah agreed. They were on patrol.

"_Jared could you please focus your thoughts?"_ Sam added, sounding a little awkward as well. I sighed. I phased back into my human form and dressed again.

I guess this wasn't the time to share my thoughts.

I can't believe I broke that lamp. And the vase. But Paige said Kim was _not worth it_.

Anger bubbled up in me again and I started shaking.

_And then the cat tried to attack me!_

I phased again.

I had tried to push _Sadie_ away but Paige jumped in-between us and I had hit her instead…

_Whatever, she had it coming._

I probably left a good bruise too. I was surprised she didn't start crying when I hit her; she's pretty tough.

"_You did WHAT?!?!" Leah shouted at me. I winced and tried to ignore her. _

I was ready to hit her again, too, and harder. That little demon. But then Kim grabbed my arm and I realized she would never forgive me for beating up her little sister.

So the lamp got it instead.

I couldn't just get rid of the anger altogether, it had to go _somewhere_.

"_You loser!" _Leah said bitterly.

And then Paige left to get the door. Perfect time to get the cat. The cat who tried to hurt me and my Kim. But then Kim started to yell at me…

_I had upset her…_

So then I was so angry with myself that I had to smash something else.

_Sorry expensive, European vase. _

I heard my pack members' disapproving thoughts. I ignored them and calmed myself down enough to phase back.

Sadie's POV

I sat licking my paw on the younger kid's bed.

_Uck! I still can't get that _awful _smell out!_ The whole house smells of _wolf._

I fear that the older kid may want him to be her mate.

It's disgusting.

I _will_ defend my territory and keep that mangy mutt _away_ from this house!

I purred as the younger kid patted my head. I like her; she is much more intelligent than the older one who runs around with a dog! Psh!

The shouting from downstairs suddenly ended and I watched as the older kid stormed into the room. She looked in pain. Water came from her eyes.

Serves her well; she should pick a mate from her own kind.

_Ugh, a human and a wolf!_ I shivered. It was all just _so_ wrong.

I stretched out my front legs and yawned. Time for a cat nap!

**-sadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadiesadie-**

I blinked, awaking from my nap. The little one had gone and the mutt-lover was talking to her parents, looking rather uncomfortable.

Jared's POV

I was in running in my wolf form. And I was still hating myself for earlier today.

Then Embry heard something that made my heart jump.

"_Dude, is that Kim crying?"_ Paul asked, just trying to get to me.

"_Shut up Paul!"_ Quil snarled, understanding the connection between me and Kim.

Anxiety filled my heart until it exploded. I turned with lightening speed and started running full force to Kim's house. The pain in my head was blinding, Embry could still hear her cries. The sobbing was like a knife to my heart; it tugged and ripped until my heart was bled dry.

_Kim. _

_Oh my God. I really hurt her. Her dad and mom must have killed her…_

I felt anger fester inside of me. _Her parents!_ I felt like ripping the pair of them apart.

I reached her back door. I phased mid-stride and pulled on my shorts.

I reached for the door knob and froze. I couldn't get her in _more_ trouble. I didn't sneak in so her parents don't see me.

I heard her crying and I ignored any other noises. _I'm coming Kim! _

I darted up the side of her house, using the gutter drain as a ladder. Her window was closed. I heard her sob again and I reached up with my right hand to push it open. I felt the lock break with the force of my strength and the window flew open. I pulled myself up and quickly slid into her room.

I dashed in the direction of my Kim's sobs and crashed into her. I pulled her tightly against my chest and I heard her gasp.

Kim's POV

I felt suddenly warm against Jared's bare chest. He held me tightly and I never wanted him to let me go. I felt so _comfortable_.

"KIMBERLEE!" My dad's voice boomed. I turned towards my parents slowly. I was petrified.

Jared's POV

I instantly became aware of Mr. and Mrs. Connweller sitting at her desk across the room. And then I also became aware of evil Sadie slipping out of the room,

_Stupid cat._ My attention snapped back to Kim.

Kim's POV

My sobs got caught in my throat and Jared loosened his hold on me. I felt his eyes on face. My parents' jaws were nearly touching the floor.

I had been crying because I was in so much trouble.

Now I am so deep in I know that no amount of tears can make me feel better. I mean, a half-naked boy _did_ just sneak into my room during the night time. _Lovely._

My heart began to panic and red spread across my face.

I slammed my hands against Jared's chest and pushed him away with all the force I could muster.

He dropped his arms and backed away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

_Damn right you are!_

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jared!" I snapped.

Jared looked at me with agony,

"Kim? But…?"

I let my anger spread through my body and fill the atmosphere.

My parents were still staring at me, frozen with shock. Their little girl had a boy sneaking through her window at night. And their little girl had punched her little sister, went missing for a night, and lied about the fancy broken European vase.

Tears started flowing again and I realized what a failure I had been to them. My life had been good before Jared and _that was a fact._

Jared saw my tears and reached out to me. He wiped one of my tears away and rubbed my back.

My fury rose higher.

I hit his arm as hard as I could and started crying hysterically. He looked _so_ hurt. I couldn't stand this anymore.

I dashed to my bathroom and slammed the door with shaky hands. I tried to turn the heavy lock and it obeyed with a _click._

I sat down on the floor and with a shaky breath, I began to sob louder.

I heard Jared's voice through the door,

"Kim?!"

_No, no, he can't still be here_!

"Go _away_ Jared!"

I heard his next words catch in his throat and it sounded like he was chocking. Suddenly I was worried for the life-ruining mutt,

"Jared?" I whispered, just making sure he was alright.

"…Do you really want me to leave, Kim?" He finally replied, his voice quiet. I didn't hear agony in his voice. In fact, he was completely emotionless.

I took a deep breath,

"Yes, Jared, _go_!"

I heard him sigh quietly, but still he seemed pretty at bay. Then my window slammed shut and I knew he had escaped. I, however, could not escape my parents this time.

"Kim?" My mom's comforting voice said softly through the door, "Do you wanna talk, honey?"

I rolled my eyes,

_Screw you._

_jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk_

**Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Yay!!!! I finally finished editing (and I hope I fixed most of the mistakes.) **

**My friend, Noe, just about wrote the whole first time this chapter goes into Paige's POV so sorry if the change in writing style confuses you. I edited it to make it flow a little more but it still might be a little confusing….**

**Also much thanks to my friends Ani, Dee, and Tasha for giving me some really good ideas for this chapter!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 15

_-Forgiveness-_

"_Kim?" My mom's comforting voice said softly through the door, "Do you wanna talk, honey?"_

_I rolled my eyes, _

_Screw you. _

Kim's POV

I decided to not reply.

"That Jared's not good for her," my mom whispered to my dad as they got up to leave my room.

"Uh, _who's_ Jared?" my dad asked, still in shock and sounding rather oblivious. I'm pretty sure he was trying not to think too hard about the shirtless boy who had just jumped through my window.

I sighed.

"Jared's the kid who broke your precious vase!" I screamed through the door.

"Ahh," my dad exclaimed with understanding, "charming boyfriend, Kim-doll." He added.

I huffed, frustrated.

"Shut-up," I muttered.

I heard my dad mumble something under his breath and finally leave my room with my mother.

I moaned and let my head fall into my hands. I sat there for a moment, swimming in my pool of confusing feelings.

And then Paige made an appearance,

"Kim?"

"Go away, Paige."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah right, use Mom and Dad's."

"Kim, let me in. We need to talk." She sighed.

"No, go _away_, you little demon."

She suddenly got nasty,

"_Now_, Kim! Let me _in_!"

I feared for my life so I reluctantly opened the door. I cringed away from her when I realized she was holing Sadie.

"It's just a cat, Kim."

I huffed and looked away from her,

"A cat that helped ruin my life."

"Kim, that's not your issue. Before you didn't _have_ a life and now that you do, you just can't handle it."

I shot an evil glare at her,

"Get the hell out of my life, Paige."

She rolled her eyes,

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain." She told me.

And she focused her attention on stroking Sadie.

"You stole that."

She shrugged, "It's still true."

I rolled my eyes and hit her arm,

"GET _out!"_ I shouted. She just ignored me.

"Ugh!" I stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door with a loud bang.

I collapsed on my bed and the tears started again. I cried until I was tired. It probably was around ten-thirty now.

I wiped the moisture from my eyes and climbed under my covers, not bothering to change out of my day clothing.

Paige must have slipped out of the bathroom while I was crying because she was now asleep in her bed.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me away from all this.

But then I thought of Jared. His eyes, the way they held mine. He had left when I asked him to.

_Did he want to leave?_

No, he couldn't have _wanted_ to leave, right? I mean, he imprinted on me so it doesn't matter what I do he'll always love me…right?

I was suddenly very unsure.

Maybe, if he thought I didn't want him…he would stop wanting me. Like how Claire wants Quil to be her big-brother, so he is. But Jared…if I want him to not want me anymore…would he not want me anymore?

My heart started racing,

_No, no, no! _

_I want him! I want Jared! I want to be Mrs. Tallwood someday! I _don't_ want him to not want me! Jared…_

I started crying, sobbing hysterically, really. And I couldn't stop my mouth as it pathetically uttered,

"Jared, Jared, Jared!" Again and again, "_Please_ Jared! I want you! I do! _Jared!"_

I must have woken Paige but she kept still. I was crying so loud I had to muffle my cries with my pillow; otherwise I risked waking Mom and Dad.

"Jared…" I sobbed longingly.

Then the window opened,

"Kim. I heard you and I-" Jared started, hanging on the end of my window sill, still outside. I sprung up from my bed and covered his mouth,

"Shhh! You'll wake them!" I snapped angrily.

This was ridiculous. I had wanted him so bad and now I was treating him like dirt.

_But it's also ridiculous for him to risk me getting in trouble again!_

Yes, that is very true.

"Jared, you little mutt!" I snarled quietly, pushing on his shoulders, trying to get him to climb back down.

"What? Kim, I thought you wanted to see me…"

"NO! Now get the hell out of my room, you selfish dog!" I pushed on him again, this time noticing the deep, dark circles under his eyes.

_God dammit, those are from me! _

I pushed on his bare chest again, the warmth feeling very good on my hands. But I mustn't think of that, I'm mad at him now, remember?

He looked in agony at me. I had just led him to believe I wanted him only to push him away again. Then he let go of the window ledge and fell to the ground below. I heard several of his bones brake and I winced,

"You _stupid_ DOG!" I shouted down at him, slamming my window. I would lock it too if that mutt hadn't broken the lock. That stupid, hot, sweet, sensitive, caring mutt…

_Oh hell Kim, you can't even stay mad at him for five friggin minutes?!?_

I shook my head clear and crawled back into bed.

"Kim?" A whisper awoke me again,

"Yes, devil child?" I replied tiredly.

"You touched a guy's _bare_ _chest_!?" She whispered, girliness attacking her tone.

I rolled my eyes,

"_You're _the one who needs a life, Paige."

I heard her giggle,

"Goodnight, Kimmy-pie."

"Just shut the hell up, Paige." I moaned as I covered my face with my pillow and fell back asleep.

Paige's POV

_Is she asleep yet?_

_Looks like it._

I slipped out from under my covers and re-did my messy bun. I have to look my best for the hottie I'm about to confront, don't I?

_Yes, I do. _

I tip-toed downstairs and quietly unlocked the back door. Thank God my parents are deep sleepers.

Once I was outside I scanned the yard for Jared. I knew he wouldn't leave Kim that fast. He has some weird obsession with her, I think. But I don't care. I'm sure he'll like me better anyway.

"Paige?" He whimpered, sounding deeply depressed and in agony.

"Ja-Jared?"

He moved close enough for me to see him.

"Jared!" I put on my most concerned look, "I'm so sorry about what my sister did to you. She's a real-"

I think he might have died. He certainly looked dead. I mean, he was standing and all but he looked completely lifeless.

_Maybe coming outside to meet an older and stronger guy in the dark alone wasn't the most brilliant idea…_

Sure. This occurs to me _now._

I couldn't help but continue flirting… this habit of mine will probably cause some problems with me later…or now, depending on how weird Jared really is.

I batted my eyelashes, "You know, Jared, I think you're really sweet. And I think we click really well together…" I stepped closer so he could see me better. I _am _beautiful, for those of you who don't know…

He was still frozen.

I sighed in annoyance,

_Come on Jared!_

What was it with him and Kim?

His face was torn in pain.

Why couldn't he just get over her?

I mean, she like made it clear that she doesn't want him around. He can't want her _that_ much, right?

"I just want Kim." He explained in a hurtful, cold, mean voice.

_Or maybe he can…_

"Um…well… she hates you." I dug around for words mindlessly, "She really doesn't want to ever see you again….are you free Friday night?"

I saw his expression change into a dead white face and I quickly defended myself,

"I mean because you and Kim are totally nothing now-" Oops, that probably would just piss him off more.

It looked like he was about to attack me, as if he were a _wild animal_ or something! I backed up and put my hands in front of myself as protection.

_There's nothing to worry about, Paige! Quit being such a wimp! _

I mean, really, who would want to hurt a beautiful, perfect, sweet, gorgeous girl like me?

I immediately took me hands away from my face agreeing with myself and soon regretted it.

I froze where I stood. He snarled and I could feel the air slipping through his teeth as he did.

_He smells good…_

It took him a while to calm himself down again, and when he finally did I asked him again about Friday night.

He seemed too angry to respond.

Just then an idea popped into my head that maybe would calm him down (or maybe make him explode.)

I stepped up while he was still lost in thought and quickly started kissing him. I rested the back of my right hand on his bare chest. I was glad he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Ha. _**That**_ should get him to realize how awesome I am!_

With his mighty strength-which is like _ssssoooooooo_ hot- he pushed me away harshly.

If looks could kill, than this one would most definitely.

I thought quickly,

"We really should do that more often." I ran my fingers through my hair.

Then he was gone.

Something heavy came down on my back. I stumbled forward and screamed in pain. Then, from up above, I heard a window slide open. I set my eyes in that direction and saw Kim's deadly glare. She looked ready to kill Jared.

"Kim!" Jared exclaimed.

"You freakin' idiot!" Kim shouted in a voice that could kill, "You stupid, stupid mutt! And to think that I might have forgiven you!" She was talking about him hitting me, of course. Apparently the devil child isn't allowed to be hurt.

Wow, and I really was right about that whole wild animal attacking me thing! Jared had bruised my back pretty well! I thought he did a good job when he accidently hit me inside of my precious Sadie but compared to _this_ blow, that was like a little paper cut. I winced as I held back my tears of pain.

"But Kim I-" he began. He stopped as Kim slammed the window shut. He glared at me so harshly, that I thought that I might die.

With all this noise Mom and Dad must be awake by now. _Oohh!_ Jared deserves to be yelled at some more.

_Stupid boy who doesn't want to make out with me! _

I tried to run inside, not wanting to wait for Kim who I could hear descending the stairs (she was practically stomping.) But Jared grabbed my arms in a horribly tight grip. I bet he was thinking that this would get Kim to come outside, and he was right. Kim dashed over to us and grabbed my wrist. She tried to tow me to the house. Jared let go of his grip on me and with lightening speed, and darted out and tightened a grip on Kim's waist.

"Let go of me you freakin' jerk!" she shouted, but both Jared and I knew that the look in her eyes was saying something more like: '_Hold me_ _forever you handsome rascal!'_

Or at least that's how I would have interpreted it…

She tried to hit his face. He caught her hand mid-way through and held it on his face. Their eyes caught and they stared deeply into each others eyes of a very long moment. I sat there impatiently waiting. I seriously did feel like I was going to gag. Before I thought their lovey-dovey moments were kind of cute. _Before_ when I thought it would be easy to get a hold of Jared. But now that I see his lovely-dovey moments are only ever going to be between him and Kim, I can no longer picture myself in his arms instead. Now I see that he likes my dorky sister and that in itself is extremely gross.

Then, he bent down and started _kissing_ her! I was actually counting how long it was but I got lost after 2 minutes and 45 seconds.

Then, right as he pulled away from her, I started to speak but it got stuck in my throat because she just stretched right up to kiss him back! I think they were using their tongues, too! _And he allowed it!!!_ In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it a bit more than she was and a _ton_ more than I was (obviously)! She must have forgotten why she was mad at him.

_UGH!_

_OMG!_

So, how does this work on _her_ and not _me_!?!? I am _sssooo_ much more attractive!!!

My body filled with fury. I wanted to just step up and push them apart. I tried to clear my throat and interrupt them but I got drowned out by the sound of their lips brushing.

_Now I really _**am** _going to gag._

Suddenly, she pulled apart from him. Kim looked at him with a blank expression. He studied her face carefully, still holding her in his arms. I wish he was holding _me._ I sighed,

"Fine, I'll go inside. Not that I really _want_ to make you guys happy but-"

"Wait!" Kim suddenly turned to me. Jared looked at her, confused. She tried to squeeze out of his arms but he wouldn't let go.

Sure, _now _she remembers why she's mad. _Ugh!_

"What?" I answered, curiously. I shifted my whole body so that I was facing her and her only, pretending that nobody was standing next to her. _Stupid, handsome, dork-lover._

Then she turned back to smile at Jared. A small smile formed on his lips, too.

_He is cute when he smiles…_

"No, go inside. Kim and I are going on a walk." Jared smiled wider at Kim and winked.

"_Excuse me!?"_ Kim raised her eyebrows, looking taken aback.

_Whoa! Totally didn't see _**that** _coming!_

"Get your hands off me!" Kim started screaming out of nowhere as her face turned a cherry red. Jared's face was covered in pain and confusion.

_Jeesh! What was with Kim today? First she's totally frustrated with Jared, then she's longing and begging for him to come, then she pushes him out the window when he comes to comfort her. Then the newt thing you know she's outside kissing Jared! AND THEN she starts yelling at him. Kim is just weird a girl. I mean, seriously, why does Jared let her push him around?_

Jared's grip loosened slightly on Kim's waist, but he didn't let go. I sighed very loud making sure they could hear the annoyance in my voice. Kim looked over to me even though Jared's eyes were still locked on her, twisted with agony. Kim was still struggling against Jared's hold, but he seemed lost in thoughts, painful thoughts, mind you. I was getting _ssssooooooo _annoyed. How long were they going to stay in that position? All of a sudden Jared's eyes flickered to the back door, and I heard my mom and dad coming down the stairs. I darted quickly into the house.

_I'm not getting in trouble for this!_

Jared's POV

"_Jared keep an eye out, we lost the bloodsucker's scent and we think it may have run your way."_

I tightened my jaw. It wouldn't come near my Kim. I phased back into my human form.

I stood in the woods outside of Kim's house, staring up at her window. I would do anything she wants, but I could _not_ entirely leave her. It's still my job to protect her, isn't it?

Then I heard Paige creep out the back door,

"Paige?" My voice was in much more pain than I had imagined.

"Ja-Jared?" Paige's voice stuttered from the back door. I moved closer so I could see her face,

_What does she want?_ I didn't need Paige's help to feel guilty.

"Jared!" Concern swept across her face, "I'm sorry about what my sister did to you. She's a real-"

I froze. I went cold. I went still. She was about to call my Kim, my everything a-

She batted her eyelashes,

_I hate this kid._

"You know, Jared, I think you're really sweet. And I think we click really well together…" She stepped closer.

"I just want Kim." I assured her, in my coldest voice.

"Um…….well…. she hates you. She really doesn't want to ever see you again…are you free Friday night?"

My face went dead and I felt the color escaping it.

_My Kim hates me…?_

She repeated her question.

"I mean because you and Kim are totally nothing now-"

That's it; Paige Connweller just arranged her funeral. I almost phased right then but Kim's face overwhelmed my mind and I calmed down. Kim wouldn't like it if I kill Paige. Kim hates me now already.

_No, I don't believe that. _

When she cried my name I knew she really did want me. But then, I don't know, she kicked me out again-

Then Paige caught me completely off guard. She stepped up and started kissing me on the lips. I pushed away quickly and harshly, she stumbled back a little. I stared her down, trying to kill her with my eyes. It didn't work,

"We really should do that more often."

_What a little demon!_

I skidded around her too fast for her to see and let my fist crash down on her back, funneling my anger. I restrained myself from doing anymore damage than a bruise, however.

Then Kim pushed open her window,

"Kim!" I called; I didn't even realize I did until she gave me a harsh look. Her name had just slipped out as a reflex reaction; I was so excited to see her!

"You freakin' idiot!" Her words killed me, but yet my heart jumped with joy as I stared at her beautiful face. _She's talking to me!_

"You stupid, stupid mutt! And to think I may have forgiven you!" She screeched; hate burning strongly in her voice.

_I'm a stupid mutt. If Kim says so, I am a stupid mutt._

It was like I was under a spell, accepting anything she says as if she was a god.

She didn't understand….she didn't understand that I would do anything for her, that I didn't mean to hurt her.

"But Kim I-" I _wanted_ her to understand. She tightened her eyes at me and slammed the window shut again. I glared at Paige. Then I heard Kim's footsteps running down the stairs. Paige tried to dart inside.

_I don't think so_. I flashed out and grabbed her arms in a tight embrace. I needed to talk to Kim, to see her again, and I needed Paige to get Kim outside.

Kim marched outside and grabbed Paige's wrist. I immediately let go and wrapped my arm Kim's waist in a tight grip. I was careful not to hurt her.

_I smell bloodsucker._

One was close; I wasn't going to let Kim go. She looked at me and put on her best angry-face.

"Let go of me you freakin' jerk!" She shouted. But she didn't make any move to try and push me off and her eyes were screaming something more like, _'thank god you're holding me again, my Jared.'_

And something told me that her eyes were the ones telling the truth; that she wanted me to hold her. And I would do anything she wants.

Kim reached her hand up and tried to slap my face. I caught her hand mid-way and held it on my face. I knew she didn't really want to hit me so I just had to obey. Her angry expression melted away and we both just stared into each other's eyes. I felt like I could do that forever.

Then she blushed but kept her gaze on me and I smiled. I need to apologize and show her everything is okay again. I bent down and we started kissing.

She didn't seem angry with me at all. In fact, she kissed me back much more passionately then I had expected.

I was addicted to her and I couldn't stop kissing her. We must have stood there kissing for a good three minutes, me so happy we were done fighting, before I finally pulled away. She seemed just as much under a spell as I was.

I looked into her beautiful eyes again and felt like my life was perfect. I have Kim again. I only got a few seconds to think before Kim surprised by leaning up again. She kissed me, but this time her tongue reached out and brushed against mine. She pulled me down, closer to her. It was then I realized she had been all the way up her tip-toes just to reach me. I laughed in my head and leaned down until her feet were flat on the ground.

Kim pulled away. Her face was blank as I studied it. She can put on whatever expression she wants, I'll still think her face is the prettiest thing I'll ever see.

"Fine, I'll go inside. Not that I really _want_ to make you guys happy but-" Paige began, just as snotty as usual. Anger started to spread through me but then I remembered who I was holding.

"Wait!" Kim suddenly turned to Paige. I looked at her in confusion. _Kim?_

Then I smelled the bloodsucker again. They were close but I wasn't going to let go of Kim to alert the pack. What if it comes near her while I'm phasing?

_I'm not going to risk it._

"What?" Paige asked, wondering what Kim's reasons were for delaying her escape. Understanding suddenly sparked in my brain, _oh._

Kim turned and smiled at me and a small smile formed on my own lips.

"No, go inside. Kim and I are going on a walk." I told Paige, keeping my eyes locked on Kim's. I winked. I was trying to get her away from the bloodsucker without her finding out there ever was one.

"_Excuse me!?"_ Kim raised her eyebrows and looked taken aback. Pain and confusion once again crossed my face. _What? I don't understand what she wants…_

How am I supposed to give her what she wants if I don't even know what that is? I was so lost in thought I barely heard Kim shout,

"Get your hands off me!" And I most certainly did not feel her trying to push me off.

_I don't understand…What does my Kim want?_

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs and my eyes flicked to the back door. Paige heard them too and she darted inside.

_Little brat._

"Jared," my Kim breathed quietly as her parents opened the back door. She sounded anxious and was looking to me for an answer. I looked back down at her and then threw her over my shoulder and ran into the woods with incredible speed.

"Kim?" Her dad asked the empty darkness. I was already too far in the woods for him to see us. I put her down. She looked startled and flushed. I sighed and told her I was sorry,

"I'm going to phase now." I explained. She just stared at me with a shocked expression as I ran off further into the woods. I phased and came back for her.

I motioned for her to follow me further into the woods She wiped away a tear and I realized she had started crying again. I whimpered.

_Oh, Kim!_ I felt horrible for her.

She shook her head,

"No, Jared," She chocked out quietly, "I need some time to think." And with that she pushed herself up from the dirt forest floor and tried to figure out what direction her house was in.

I tensed as another whimper of pain accidently escaped my mouth. She looked at me with tears forming again in her eyes,

"I'm sorry, Jared. Please take me home." I was too worked up to calm down enough to change back into my human form.

I nodded my head and slowly led her in the direction of her house, still in wolf form. My ears pricked as a heard her mom and dad calling her name from the backyard. She heard it too and she grabbed a fistful of my fur,  
"Jared, they are going to _kill_ me!" She whispered, sounding worried. I felt like I was leading her to the gallows. I was suddenly dizzy and sick.

I stopped walking and took a deep breath. I phased back into my human form.

"Ew, Jared!" Kim was already covering her eyes and she quickly turned her head the other way. I rolled my eyes at her as I pulled on my shorts.

**(lol, sorry I couldn't help but write this part in XD)**

"Come on Kim, let's go." I kept my tone emotionless, so she wouldn't hear the hurt and I stopped myself from grabbing her hand.

We walked side by side silently to her backyard. I stopped at the edge of the woods and she kept walking without saying bye. I sighed; it was no fun seeing her upset. Or knowing that she's about to get in trouble…because of me…again.

I watched as she silently followed her parents into the house.

And the something happened that I wish hadn't….more like _someone_ happened, actually…

Paige's POV

"So you want her back?" I asked slyly, joining Jared in the woods. He somehow had heard me coming and was already angry before I said anything.

He shot me an evil stare,

"Of course I do!" He said through clenched teeth. He was shaking he was so angry!

"Of _course_ you do," I repeated reassuringly, "And I can help."

His evil stare morphed into a pleading longing-ness,

"You can?" He whispered.

I feel bad for him and I feel bad for Kim so I'm helping him.

What?

I'm not _all_ looks, you know. I can be nice.

And YES I am doing this for them. There is nothing in it for me. Why would I _want_ the hottie that rejected me around longer? Please, them breaking up for good would be a breath of fresh air for me.

Then again, maybe if I help him…

_Paige! Stay FOCUSED!_

Right,

"Yes, Jared. She wants you back, I know she does. I'll talk to her for you."

He seemed to be looking at something I could not see,

"Thank you." He breathed quietly, almost _too_ quietly.

"And yeah, I'm sorry about kissing you. It's just I wouldn't mind having you as _my_ boyfriend…"

He turned to look up at Kim's window. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes,

"You need some sleep."

He shook his head,  
"No, not while Kim is still suffering." He sounded really sure about all this. I rolled my eyes,

"I'll go talk to her. You sit here and mope until I open the window for you."

He nodded, the grabbed my hand so I couldn't walk away just yet,

"Don't make her do anything she doesn't want." He stared into my eyes and I understood. I understood instantly. The way he looked, like he would die for her. The way he didn't want her to ever be hurt. He was somehow in love with her. In _love_ with my _sister_! It's just like Kim had told me, just like what Jared had told her when they were on the phone.

_He loves her._

And I could not break them up. I no longer wanted to…

_Though Jared_ is_ still extremely hot…_

I nodded, "Never." I breathed, staring into his eyes. He nodded and let go of my wrist. He turned back to her window.

"You love her." I whispered, astonished, "You really love her!" I was whispering so quiet I was surprised he could still hear.

He looked back at me, with a tortured look in his eyes,

"I do."

_But does she?_ His eyes seem to be wondering that.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, my life was harder then I imagined. I scurried back inside and tip-toed up to our room. Kim was already asleep. My parents had gone back to their room.

I felt horribly terrible for her.

"Kim, he loves you." I shook her awake, "Kim, he loves you!"

"What?" She said, groggily, still half-asleep.

"He loves you! Jared, he _is_ in love with you! Please, please don't keep him shut out any longer! I'm begging you, if you saw how much pain he was in because of you-"

Kim started crying,

"I know, I know!" She wailed, looking tortured, "I know! It's all my fault! He needs me and I just push him away! I feel horrible! I can never make up for what I did! I've hurt him so bad! It's over, Paige, _over!_ I can't fix it, it's all broken!" She waved her hands around as she spoke, emphasizing every word she said, "Paige, I can't fix it! I'll just hurt him again! No matter how much I want him with me right now, which is _a lot,_ I will just end up saying something stupid and closing him out again!"

A lump formed in my throat and I almost cried when I realized how much pain their little fight had caused them both.

"So you want him with you right now?" I asked, waiting for a green light to open the window and fix her stupid problem.

She sobbed louder and wailed, "I'll just hurt him! I can't be selfish and have him come when I'll just hurt him!"

Jared flew through the window. It wasn't _like_ he flew or he _basically_ flew nor did he _just about fly,_ through the window.

He honest to God, legitly _**flew**_ through the friggin' window.

It was amazing.

"Kim," He eyes were only for her.

_Psh, well I see how it is!_

She was looking at him wide-eyed in shock. I think she was trying to hold back from telling him to leave.

Kim's POV

_Jared! Jared! Jared! Jared!_ I squealed with happiness in my mind. _He came back!_ I noticed he had finally put on a thin, white T-shirt.

But my face could not unfreeze from shock-mode.

Somehow, someway, I _still_ wanted to yell at him.

I'm a bitch. No questions asked.

"Don't ever think you're selfish for hurting me," He stepped close to my bed as he said this and shook his head, "_Please_ don't." He begged.

"I-uh-" _I got nothing nice to say, my beautiful Jared, so I won't say anything at all._

"She feels guilty, _really_ guilty. She's been hurting herself over the pain she's caused you."

Paige knew exactly what to say to make Jared continue making me feel better.

"No, Kim, no," He whispered, looking so hurt that I ever felt guilty, "No, please Kim, _don't_ feel bad…"

I think I was still in shock because my thoughts were incoherent. I felt a tears drop from my eyes without my permission.

"Oh, Kim," Jared sound so hurt as he reached out and pulled me into a hug. I turned my head into his chest and started crying hysterically again. He rubbed my back and kept whispering "I'm sorry" into my ear. Every time he did I cried louder. I didn't _want_ him to be sorry.

"I love you Kim." He said, a little louder than just a whisper, "Please, it kills me when you're sad." He hugged me tighter. I just kept crying but now it was just silent tears. I no longer wailed and I had relaxed enough to realize how tired I was. Jared realized the same,

"Kim, it's late. You need to get some rest." My stomach jumped when I realized he was about to leave. I still need someone to hold me while I'm crying!

_And Jared is perfect. _

"Paige…" I stammered, "You should be asleep…"

Paige had been sitting on her bed staring at us the entire time. She looked exhausted. She nodded and pulled her covers over her head. I do that too. It gets cold in our room at night so we have to put the blanket entirely over our heads.

Jared loosened his embrace; I looked at him sadly,

"Your parents must be worried sick." I was trying to convince myself that it would be impossible to keep him with me.

_Kim, think about it: his parents, my parents, Paige, and the floor is an awfully uncomfortable place to sleep._

He just smiled and ran one of his hands along the side of my face,

"Nah, I'm out late a lot anyways. Wolf, remember."

_Right, wolf. I knew that…_

I blushed; he was looking at me like I was his universe.

"But I'll leave now, if you want." He didn't sound eager to go but he wasn't in agony either.

_Probably just trying to hide his emotions so I don't start feeling guilty again._

"I don't want you to leave but you're going to have to eventually and I'm going to fall asleep any moment." I explained, yawning on cue. He smiled wider,

"You don't want me to leave _now_ or you don't want me to leave in general?"

I could practically see his head growing.

I laughed,

"I don't want you to leave, ever." I admitted. He shifted so I could lie down on my side. Then he laid down on his side facing me. I have to admit we were pretty squished on my little twin-sized bed. I was a little worried he'd fall off he was so close to the edge.

"Then I won't yet." He explained, now resting his head on my pillow, still gazing into my eyes.

"Good. Now don't make fun of me because I'm going to fall asleep any second." He smiled and whispered,

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty." I rolled my eyes and then shut them. I tried to fall asleep. Then I shivered because I hadn't pulled the cover over my head.

"Are you cold, Kim?" Jared asked, sounding a little uncomfortable himself. I opened my eyes to examine him,

"Are you too squished?" I asked, concerned, "You sound pretty uncomfortable."

He smiled sheepishly,

"No, Kim. I just was upset that _you_ were uncomfortable." I rolled my eyes again. Then I closed them and shivered once more.

"It really isn't that cold in here." Jared said as scooted closer to drape his arm over my back. I was warm at once.

"Maybe not to _you_." I rolled my eyes even though they were still closed. He laughed and then a muffled giggle came from Paige's side of the room,

"You know, because you're so _hot_." She teased, still under the covers and facing the other direction. She was whispering just like me and Jared.

_As if mom and dad aren't already awake._

I had no doubt in my mind that they were trying to listen to the whisperings coming from our room. I prayed that they didn't realize it wasn't just me and Paige.

"Paige, go to sleep." I instructed.

"Sorry, it's just kinda hard when I know a boy is sleeping in the same bed as my sister barely four feet away from me."

"And because we are talking about my hotness." Jared added. I wanted to hit him playfully but I ended up just cuddling into his chest. He was still on top of the covers (it would be too warm underneath for him…and kind of weird for me…)

"Yup, that too." Paige added with a girly crack in her voice. She was once again enjoying my boyfriend _way_ too much.

"Paige, I feel like I have to worry about you making a move on him." I teased. Jared tensed next to me and I looked up at him, confused.

Paige burst into a giggling fit, finally emerging from under the covers. Then, once she calmed herself down, she looked at us and started giggling again,

"God, you're _cuddling_!" She managed to say while still giggling.

"You're _so_ immature, Paige." I told her, someone had to let her know what a ten-year-old she is.

"Jared, _did_ she make a move on you?" I whispered to my beautiful Jared. He looked at me awkwardly but I knew he would answer my question. He tells me anything I want to know.

"…Yeah…she kind of _kissed_ me, actually, Kim." He explained quietly. He followed up by rubbing my back affectionately, hoping that I would forgive him, I guess.

"Paige?! You _kissed_ him!?" I tried very hard to keep my voice at a whisper. She nodded, still giggling like a maniac.

"It felt _so_ good!" She giggled more. I knew she was just trying to get on my nerves so I let it go. Jared was obviously _mine_ so Paige's attempt at being competition wasn't worth looking in to. Paige finally quit her giggles and pulled the covers back over her head. I snuggled back up against Jared and he sighed, seeming very happy that we were together again.

"You know, the pack really hates it when I come over here." He said after I moment of silence.

"Oh?" I asked, my head still against his chest. _Wow, he smells good…_

"Yeah, apparently hearing about Paige really annoys them and our relationship kind of grosses them out." He admitted.

I laughed, "We've only made out twice."

"_Four_ times. You forgot today."

"Oh, right." I blushed, remembering that we had French-kissed in front of Paige...._awkward…_

He leaned back to brush his hand against my face. I wanted to go back to leaning my head into his chest but then he leaned his head in closer and I forgot about everything else.

Our faces were close, _very_ close and he whispered-so soft I could barely hear-,

"_Five times_." And he leaned in until our lips were touching. Mine followed his as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He was so soft and gently, he made me feel fragile. Then finally he moved his hand from my face and instead wrapped it around my waist.

I was blushing as we kissed and I think he was smiling.

Then he pulled away slowly and he chuckled quietly,

"I just realized you are still wearing your jeans, don't you own pajamas?"

I blushed,

"Stop it. Of course I do. I was just really tired so I didn't bother."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"And _why_ exactly were you thinking about her clothes while you were making out with her, Jared?" Paige asked, obviously suggesting something that made me blush deeper,

"Shut up, Paige." I said in a hushed tone.

"Leave us alone and go to bed already." Mumbled Jared, not to happy with what Paige had said. He didn't want me to think he was having any of _those_ kinds of thoughts.

I immaturely giggled in my head.

"I guess I should go change." I sighed; wiggling out of Jared's arms and skipping over to my dresser. He turned on his back and watched me as I pulled out my pajamas.

"I'll just be _one_ _minute_." I promised him as I closed the bathroom door. I few moments later Paige burst out laughing again.

"YOU ARE _SO_ IMMATURE!" I shouted through the door, not even bothering to control my volume in order to keep Mom and Dad asleep. Paige just laughed harder. I have no idea what she is laughing at this time but whatever it may be I'm sure it involves me and Jared.

I finished changing and opened the door again, leaving my laundry in the basket in the bathroom. Jared still laid on his back but his face was almost all red he was blushing so much. Paige was muffling her laughs somewhat unsuccessfully with her pillow and blanket and she was looking in Jared's direction. He then let out a short laugh and beckoned me over. I cautiously moved back under the covers. He lifted up my diary and showed me the page he had been reading (apparently out loud.)

_Oh. My. God._

"Is this the same Mace that came over the other day?" He asked in a teasing voice, his face still red. I was blushing even deeper.

I nodded. He cleared his throat and read the page out loud( and with his best girl-voice), pausing to laugh every few lines:

" 'September 20th,

Dear diary,

Today at school I caught Mace looking at me. He is like the most cutest guy I've ever seen. His long, soft hair is just _to die for_!

I could stare at him all day.

I just want to kiss his luscious, fragile lips!"

Jared stopped there, laughing so hard I'd thought I'd die from blushing.

"If you really think it's that funny-" I started, angry. He immediately stopped laughing and put his hands on either side of my face, dropping my diary to the floor,

"I'm sorry. I just think it's cute." He explained. Then he couldn't help but crack a smile. I smiled as well,

"That was a long time ago, you know, when I was like ten."

Jared started laughing again and I had to put on and angry face to make him stop. Paige just giggled and giggled the entire time.

"Kim? Paige? You should really get some sleep, darlings…" My mom's worried voice said through our bedroom door. Jared wrapped his arms around my waist again. And Paige responded quickly,

"Sorry, mum! Just, uh, really tired."

"May I come in?"

"No!" Paige and I both answered loudly.

"Kim? Is everything alright?" She turned the door knob. I grabbed Jared's arm so he wouldn't run off again. He tensed all the same.

"Mom! No! I'm changing!" Paige screeched.

"Oh." My mom let go of the door knob and all three of us sighed in relief.

"Mom we just really need some sleep, could you talk to us in the morning?" I asked, trying to sound really tired. I was exhausted so this was easy.

"Uh, sure, but I just want to say goodnight first."

**So what do you think? Does the mom see Jared? **

**Hmm, and what is with Mace being Kim's old crush?**

**And do you think Paige will back off of Jared for now on? Or is she just temporarily happy with teasing them? **

**And where is Sadie during all this? (lol, jk!) **

**I'm not sure how much of a cliff hanger this really is but I'm too tired to write anymore so I'm ending it here. Plus I need some time to think up what happens XD**

**I apologize for all spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors! I try to edit this the best I can before publishing but sometimes I'm just in such a rush to get it out to you all I miss things. **

**Do you like this chapter?**

**THANKS for reading and PLEASE review!!!!! –rmw **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jared's POV

"I have to go," I reluctantly whispered in my Kim's ear. She began to shake her head but her mom started to turn the door knob again,

"I'll be back, I promise. I have to." I whispered, tensing. I was ready to fly back out of the window. She anxiously looked at the door and then nodded.

"I love you." I whispered, almost too quietly for her to hear before kissing her head and jumping back out her window. I landed on the ground with a loud _crash_.

Then I phased and ran into the woods. I already missed my beloved Kim.

"_Why aren't you home?"_ My pack members' questions echoed through my head.

"_Hey I saw the bloodsucker a little while ago, it headed north…"_ I said, trying to avoid their questions.

"_It's late…"_

"_Yeah, I know. I was at Kim's…" _And then every memory of what had happened played through my mind.

"_Aww, isn't that sweet." _Paul mocked sarcastically. I tensed and growled,

"_Shut-up, Paul!"_

Then I heard various pack members pretend to gag at my memory of us kissing. Then my mind wondered to her yelling at me afterwards…

I heard a few unpleasant remarks about that, too.

I growled again,

"_Just shut-up, all of you! It was a rough day for her…" _

I ignored them as they rolled their eyes and made fun. I reached my house and phased.

I swung open my door and ran upstairs, crashing into my bed. I was exhausted. It was so hard for me to not fall asleep at Kim's, but I'm sure that would have just gotten me and her in more trouble.

----------------------------------------------_The_ _Next_ _Day_------------------------------------------------------

Kim's POV

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I answered the door.

"Hi, Kim!" Jared stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"Er, hi…" I said, a little surprised by how comfortable he was in my house.

He looked worried,

"Did you get in more trouble?"

I shook my head,

"Nah. She had no idea you snuck back in. She did however tell me this morning that she never wants to see you over here again." I explained. He smiled,

"She won't see me." He promised. I awkwardly ran my fingers through my hair and then an image of Paige doing the same made me let my hand fall to my side again.

There was an awkward silence for a long moment.

I just stared at him, letting my eyes run over his face again and again. He stared back, doing the same.

I could practically feel the tension building.

Then he stared at my lips.

He looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze to the living room, where my couch was. I turned back to him and he smiled mischievously. I smiled too.

So quickly it was only a blur, he swooped me up and the next thing I knew we were on the couch.

Jared's POV

She let her hand fall back down to her side. She looked like Paige when she runs her fingers through her hair.

_Except prettier. _

I studied her face, taking in every detail. I felt a strange force building between us. Slowly, it formed a kind of magnet, pulling me closer. My eyes moved to her lips. They were so perfect.

_**My**_ _Kim. _I was getting quiet possessive all of a sudden.

Her couch caught the corner of my eye.

Her eyes followed my gaze. Then she looked back at me and we both shared a mischievous smile.

I swooped Kim into my arms, faster then she could object, and pinned her down on the couch.

She blushed from embarrassment. She's so cute.

I lifted up my left hand to brush her hair. Suddenly, she leaned up and kissed me.

I was surprised, in pleased way.

We laid their kissing for a moment.

Kim's POV

_Oh my gosh! I wonder how much trouble I'd be in if my dad walked in on this…_

I wonder if my entire life revolves around Jared and my parents.

Then again, I guess if you want complete version my life's focuses you have to add Paige as well.

_Stupid, no good, immature sister. _

I had practically forgotten I was kissing Jared. I doubt _his_ mind wanders as much as mine did.

I re-focused myself and melted away against his lips.

Still focusing, I thought about how funny he was this morning when he called me. He had told me some joke about cliff diving…I can't remember how it went.

I realized we had unconsciously wrapped our arms around each other.

His warm arms felt good, so safe and comfortable around my waist.

I had my arms loosely thrown around his waist.

_God, he is so much bigger than me!_

I kept kissing him, enjoying our moment.

_**Buzz! buzzzzzz**_!

My cell phone demanded. 

We both jumped as my cell phone vibrated on the floor next to the couch.

_Must have slipped out of my pocket or something…_

Realizing it was only my cell phone; Jared ignored it and turned to study me. Blushing again, I reached down and snatched it up.

Oh wait, I forgot to tell you. This morning my dad got me a new phone because he said he wanted to 'check up' on me more often and that I was expected to answer it if he calls or else I get it taken away.

Also I can only call family and I can only answer family calls. I _have_ to answer family calls.

Family includes Dillan. Ugh. Excuse me while I gag.

I felt Jared touch my hair. I blushed deeper and flipped open the phone,

"Hello?" _God my voice is shaky! _I heard Jared giggle and considered hitting him.

"Hi Kim. What's up?"

"Rylee?"

"Yeah. What's up?" She repeated her question.

"Um, just hanging out."

"Mace told me you have a boyfriend."

"Mhm." I was suddenly glad Jared couldn't hear her. I didn't feel like discussing this.

Then I remember he has super-hearing.

"What is he like?" Rylee asked casually.

"Well,"

I caught Jared's smirk in the corner of my eye,

"He is nice." I replied in the same casual tone.

"Tall? Mace said he was tall…"

"…yeah." I replied hesitantly.

"Um, Kim, Mace is a little concerned because he says Jared broke a lamp or something and he is afraid that he gets like really angry or something." Rylee burled out.

I bit my lip.

Sometimes I could swear Mace has a crush on me. I never really had one on him, unless you count fourth grade…

But _I_ don't count fourth grade.

"No, well, yeah, he gets angry sometimes but it's fine."

"You sure? Mace was really torn up…"

"Over Jared??" I was baffled. Was Mace _really_ that jealous?

"I guess." She turned casual again. _What does she know?!?_

Jared poked my back and I turned to look at him,

"I have to go." He whispered. I internally sighed.

"Rylee, I have to go. Call you back later. Bye!" I hung up.

"Bye." I hugged Jared quickly.

Then he skipped out the door to his werewolf duties.

_So, what, now I have to worry about Mace being jealous?_

My life is too difficult.

Way too difficult.

**Did you like this chapter? Really sorry it took forever! I was working on one of my other stories so I had a hard time focusing every time I tried to write this one. I promise an update will be soon!**

**What do you think Rylee 'knows?' **

**And thanks to Cassie and all my reviewers! **

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Now review! =) **


	18. Chapter 17

(My most sincere apologizes from being very late on updating. I felt the story was dead-ended so I had trouble writing new chapters. Yay for you and me, I have come up with a plan for my little Jared and Kim story =) (p.s. you should be scared, you should be very scared…lol, jk! jk!)

Jared and Kim

_Chapter 17 _

**Kim's POV**

I coughed. Suddenly I froze up and my head became heavy.

I coughed again.

_I must be coming down with something…Odd that it should come over me so fast…_

I rattled my brain for a conclusion and only came up with all the cold, leftover pizza I had eaten this morning, surely the cheese couldn't have made me so stuffed up so quickly?

Then again, I _had_ eaten a lot of pizza…

Then an itch crawled up my throat and I coughed again.

_Definitely not the pizza…_

Maybe Jared had given me something.

_But he is too hot for any germs to live…_

Or maybe it wasn't Jared.

I ended my little debate and crawled up my stairs, getting dizzier and dizzier.

_This is weird…_

_Maybe I got some strange, foreign disease…_

_Maybe it will kill me…_

Wow my thoughts are cheery. Regardless, my mind flashed to my diary and I picked it up from the floor next to my bed, where Jared had ever-so-thoughtfully dropped it last night.

_If this disease does kill me, I would want to make sure my diary was updated…_

Am I morbid?

I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed a pen from Paige's night stand.

_Better return that before she comes home, Paige would notice it the moment she walks in._

I pulled the cap off the pen and snapped it on to the back. I folded my composition notebook open to my last entry.

_Only a few pages left…_

I was surprised I hadn't run out earlier.

_Dear Diary (or whoever it is I'm writing to):_

_I'm not feeling well today. Just a moment ago when I was downstairs I got a headache and a cough. From my pizza breakfast?_

_I'm still dating Jared (as if that is likely to change=P) and yeah I'll admit he has been coming over despite that fact that I'm grounded because of him and me and the whole imprinting thing._

_How could I stop true love?_

Hmm, okay…I think I have it now: I'm a shy, obsessive, morbid, girl that is hopelessly romantic and in love with a mythical creature.

I quickly added my thought to my diary,

_Wow, that sounds dorkier than it did in my head..._

I finished updating my diary and then tucked it away in my dresser.

_Oh wait, Paige knows that I keep it in there, better move it. _

I pulled it back out and gazed around my room, looking for a good spot.

_Hmm…_

Finally I decided on under my mattress.

My head still hurt and I coughed again.

I slipped under my covers and prepared myself for a nap. It wasn't long until sleep took me.

**Mace's POV**

I strolled up to the familiar house of the Connwellers. I smiled to myself when I noticed both Mr. and Mrs. Connweller's cars were gone. I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed over with Kim being grounded.

I rasped my knuckles on the door a few times.

"Just come in!" I heard Kim's tired voice call from upstairs. I smiled in amusement and turned the door knob.

I pushed the door open and let myself in.

_Look! No Paige! She isn't here!_

I expected my smile to grow wider but it didn't.

_I couldn't have possibly hoped she would be here, could I? _

I started climbing the stairs, probably not a good idea considering I wasn't invited upstairs.

But Kim and I are good friends.

I found my way to her room. It smelled as if Paige's perfume had exploded in there.

"Kim?" I asked the sleeping figure in the bed closet to the door.

She opened her eyes,

"Oh, Mace! I wasn't expecting to see you!"

I smiled,

"I'm here!"

She laughed and hopped out of bed.

"Taking a nap?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well."

"Aw, poor Kimmy."

She grimaced at 'Kimmy.' I guess she doesn't like that nickname.

"I'm feeling better now, though. Where's Rylee?"

My mind flashed back to my sister who was probably still sprawled out across the crouch with her leg up.

"Broken leg, remember?" I reminded Kim.

"Aw, that's right." She sighed.

I noticed the circles under her eyes,

"You look tired. I'll come back some other time, you get some rest."

"I'm fine, really."

"No, no. I'll come back later." I insisted.

Then the door opened and I heard Paige talking to Mrs. Connweller.

Kim and I waited in silence for Paige to ascend the stairs. It took her a mere ten seconds.

She ran her fingers through her hair and, ignoring me, walked over to her mirror. She posed and winked at herself, smiling.

_Paige._

_I'm surprised her ego can fit in here…_

_Man she is pretty…_

Maybe I should get something straight: I don't like Paige.

I like Kim; she's one of my friends.

I'm just _attracted _to Paige, okay?!

I don't like her, honest.

I just tense up around her.

Big deal.

"What did you do today, Kim? Besides breaking the rules and hanging out with Mace." Paige asked, eyeing me.

_Breaking the rules?! Do they have a rule that Kim can't hang out with me because Paige likes me?!!_

I need to chill out and stop getting my hopes up.

_She broke the rules 'cuz she is _grounded_, remember, Bozo?_

Seriously, though, I don't like Paige.

Kim took awhile to answer, and then she sighed,

"You win. After you left I ate all the leftover pizza and Jared came over. Then Rylee called and then Mace came over."

Paige played with her hair, turning back to the mirror,

"…Jared is a good kisser…" Paige turned back to watch Kim's reaction to her words.

I felt a chill run through me as the atmosphere grew awkward.

Kim blushed.

Paige smiled,

"I knew you guys made-out." She concluded, smiling triumphantly.

I scratched my hair.

_I cannot picture Kim making out with…anyone…especially not that Jared guy…_

Kim blushed deeper.

"So, lemme get this straight. Your boyfriend came over and then you made-out and then he left. Like, he just came over to make out with you. Geeze, Kim, a little sluty of you, huh?" Paige mocked slyly, still fixing her hair in the mirror.

"That's not _sluty,_ Paige! It's not sluty to kiss your own boyfriend." Kim fumed, "It is, however, sluty to kiss your _sister's_ boyfriend." She added as in after thought.

Paige's sly smile grew,

"Like I said, he is a good kisser…"

"How would you know!?" Kim snapped, "There's no way he kissed you back!"

Paige finished with her hair and turned to Kim,

"Slut."

"Go away, Paige." Kim gave up and turned to look out her window, then she coughed.

"You sick?" I asked, concerned.

"Jared probably gave you some disease-" Paige started

"Shut up, Paige!" Kim snapped.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. Rylee was calling.

"I must attend to the princess." I announced to Kim, forgetting the awkwardness for a moment. Then I looked at Paige and I almost ran out of the house in humiliation. She made me feel like I had to be perfect or else I was disappointing her.

"Have fun. Tell her I say 'hi.'" muttered Kim. I nodded and quickly descended the stairs.

As I left her house I heard Paige angrily demand for her pen back.

**************************************************************

(Something tells me Mace likes Paige a little more than he'll admit. I wonder why he likes her and why he doesn't want to admit it…any ideas? Please review and thanks a million times for reading! Also much thanks to my reviewers! You all rock!

Review!!!

=)


	19. Chapters 18 and 19

_Jared and Kim_

_Chapter 18_

**Jared's POV**

Running down stairs, I moved to the side to let my mother, her hair still messy and holding a cup of coffee, finish walking upstairs.

"Jared? You're up already?" she asked, stopping to look at me. I kind of feel bad for her; she has a lot to deal with, especially with me being gone all the time.

"Yeah, I-"

"Mom, do you know where I put my keys?" Shouted my older sister, Jane. If you ask me she should be living on her own by now but she's such a partier and she doesn't have the money.

My mom shook her head, still half-asleep. I reluctantly passed on her answer to Jane,

"She hasn't seen them."

I heard my sister stop searching her room and come over to the top of the stairs,

"Jared! Where _were_ you last night, little brother?" I looked away and muttered,

"Where were _you_?"

"Ha, ha. Now that's not nice, Jared." I ignored her and she continued to search the house.

My mom turned back to look at me, still holding her steaming coffee mug,

"Well have a nice day then, Jared." She patted me twice softly on my shoulder and slowly walked up the rest of the staircase. I smiled back at her and then turned to head down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jared." My dad was reading the newspaper at my kitchen table.

"Hi." I quietly replied, opening up the refrigerator and pretending to look for something to eat. I spotted some left over cold-cuts and brought the container with me to the counter.

"Come sit down, we haven't talked in awhile." My dad gestured to the seat across from him.

_Well I was kind of on my way to Kim's…And I can't see her later because I'll be with the pack. _

I just kept my eyes from meeting his and sat down.

He took a sip of his orange juice.

"How's life going, Jared?"

I looked down at the ground and ran through my mind for an answer.

_Well bad because we all miss Jacob (who's run off now that Bella is getting married to that bloodsucker) but good because everything is good with Kim…_

"Fine..." I answered quietly, nodding.

He looked at me suspiciously and put down his newspaper.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?"

I nodded,

"I have to meet with Sam later."

"Oh, so you have some time then…"

I shifted awkwardly,

"No, actually I have to meet with Kim."

"Now? Why?"

_He doesn't get it! I have to see her! I want to see her!_

"Because I miss her." I admitted. _Geeze, he must think I'm pathetic. I don't care; I do miss her. _

He raised his eyebrows,

"I just didn't think you'd end up with someone like her." He sighed, lifting the newspaper back up, covering his face.

I rolled my eyes_. _

_Neither did I, but she's still the best thing that ever happened to me. She's everything. My universe. _

My parent's don't like Kim. They met her once, a short while after I imprinted. I think they just don't understand why I _have_ to be with her. Even if I didn't have to, I would be with her I like her so much. I'm going to be with her regardless. Though, I would very much like it if they understood.

If they understood how great she is.

"I guess I just got lucky then." I replied after a moment of only the sound of the crinkling newspaper. 

I swiftly left the house.

**Kim's POV**

I laid in bed, feeling horrible. My head was about to explode and my throat was itchy and hurt. I turned on my side and started coughing.

_This is really bad…_

"Kim, you look awful." Announced Paige; she was brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Thanks." I mumbled but it came out so quietly I doubt she could understand it.

"I'm going to hang out with Sarah at the mall today." Paige told me.

_As if I care, just stop talking! _

Her voice is like knives to my ears.

"Is Jared coming over?" She asked.

I slowly shrugged.

_I'm not sure if I want him to come today…_

"'Kay, bye." Paige picked up her purse and left our room. I sighed and turned on my back again, trying to fall asleep.

"Your boyfriend's practically skipping up our front steps, he looks rather happy today," Paige told me, shouting up to me from downstairs. My throat hurt too much to shout a reply.

_Ugh, maybe I should tell her to get him to come back later._

I was really tired so I just closed my eyes and tried once again to fall asleep.

Then I heard Jared coming up the stairs, humming.

…_?_

"Kim? You're still in bed?" He asked, sounding surprised. I kept my eyes firmly shut and didn't reply, my throat still _really_ hurt.

"Kim?" He asked again, this time whispering, testing to see if I was awake. I just turned on my side and waved him away.

"Kim, it's like ten in the morning, you should get up." Jared sat at the edge of my bed and patted my feet.

"I don't feel good." I mumbled, my eyes _still_ closed.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I got sick…it's a human thing." I muttered, a little annoyed.

"Did you eat something?"

_He clearly isn't getting it._

"No, _Jared_ it's called _germs_." I opened my eyes and shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh." He mumbled.

_Stupid werewolf. _

"Now stop making me talk, my throat hurts." I closed my eyes again. He moved so he was squatting on the floor across from me,

"Okay." He murmured. Then he placed his feverishly warm hand on my forehead.

"That's not going to work." I muttered.

"What isn't?"

"Taking my temperature like that. _Everything_ is cold compared to you."

I opened my eyes to see him smiling,

"Yeah, but right now you're _less_ cold."

I rolled my eyes and closed them again. He slid his hand across my forehead and down my cheek, resting it there on my face.

"I'm sorry you're sick."

My face felt good under his warmth.

**Jared's POV**

_She looks like she's in a lot of a pain. _With that observation, a wave of hurt splashed over my heart.

"I'm sorry you're sick."

_At least she looks more comfortable with my hand warming her…_ I ran my thumb along her eyebrow, still keeping my right hand pressed gently on her cheek.

She coughed a few times and I moved my hand to her back.

"Poor Kim, I wish you felt better."

"Mm. Why, did you have any plans for us today?" She said quietly, mumbling.

"No, but-hey, you're not supposed to talk, remember? Shh!" I pressed my left index finger to her lips as I told her to keep quiet.

She blushed a little in her cheeks and pushed my left arm away. Instead of dropping my left hand back down, I moved it to her right cheek and moved my right hand from her back to her left cheek, cupping her face in my hands. She peered into my eyes and I stared back into hers.

_How could I ever look away?_

"I love you, Kim. You better feel well by tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Her voice was groggy. Her pain tore me and I kissed her head,

"Nothing, you just better feel better."

"Mmk." She murmured, closing her eyes. She quickly fell asleep, my hands still keeping her face warm.

(THANKS for reading! And THANKS times a million for reviewing!

What do you think of Jared's family?

REVIEW! Review, review, review! =)

(I actually wrote this originally as one chapter but I'm splitting it in two:)

**Chapter 19**

_**Kim**_

_The dark shadow spilled over me, immersing me in darkness. The only way out was small, bright, orb of light floating away from me._

_I tried to run towards it. My feet were heavy and moved slow, each step tolling my muscles as if I had just run a marathon. _

_It was like running it water. _

_Panicking, I slowly made my way closer and closer to the light. _

_I reached for it, my arms stretched out in front of me, eager to leave this darkness._

_My hand wrapped around the orb of light and within a split second the scenery had changed. My hands were empty and I saw grass, lots and lots of green grass. I was outside and it was Spring. White folding chairs were set up in rows in front of me, leaving an aisle in between. Flowers were blooming everywhere and, although the seats were empty, the yard was full of life. _

_A lone podium sort of thing sat in front of the chairs, far enough back for people to stand in front of it. _

_Curious, I walked up the aisle and examined the podium. On it lay one closed book with crimson book mark sticking out the top. I carefully lifted the book open to the page it was holding. _

_Reading the first line, I realized the book held the lines for a wedding!_

_Still surprised with this realization, I heard a sound coming from the house behind the rows of chairs. _

_Many people were suddenly in the chairs and surrounding the podium. I looked up to catch a glimpse of the man and woman who were walking down the aisle. _

**Jared**

I stared at my beautiful Kim across the room. She looked very peaceful asleep. Her soft, thin hair fell across her face and her eyelashes touched her cheeks.

I probably should have left awhile ago, but I just couldn't get myself to leave.

I shifted, the wooden desk chair creaking a little under my weight.

_I wonder if I should get her some cough drops or something, for when she wakes up…why didn't it occur to me to ask her if she needs anything before?_

_Stupid, Jared, you could at least take care of your imprintee. ___

I sighed, fully annoyed with myself.

_When she wakes up, ask her if she needs anything._

Slightly bored, my mind wondered to the "Little Tea Cup" song that Quil and Claire were singing the other day.

_I wonder if I changed the words a little…_

_I'm a big werewolf_

_Tall and broad _

_Here are my teeth and here are my claws_

_When I get all upset _

_I will explode_

_I'm a werewolf_

_Don't cha' know. _

I quietly chuckled at myself. Okay, so I'm the not the best songwriter.

Kim stirred and a moment later she opened her eyes.

"Jared?" She asked the ceiling, her voice hoarse.

"Over here, sweetheart."

She turned her head to face me.

"Oh, you're still here."

"Er, yeah…the pack is probably going to send someone to drag me out soon…" I'm kind of late for the meeting Sam arranged.

"You can go." She reminded me, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to." I admitted. She shrugged and mumbled something I didn't understand.

_What was I going to ask her? Oh yeah, _

"Anything you need, Kim?" I asked, moving so I was squatting next to her bed again.

"No," she mumbled quietly, drifting back to sleep.

"Oh come on, there must be something? Tea? Cough drops? …water?...." I searched my brain for more, "…a warm towel to put on your head? Something?!"

She didn't reply so I shook her shoulder gently,

"Kim? Anything?!"

"A warm towel?" She questioned me, opening her eyes a little. She grabbed my arm and put it on her face.

"…Oh. I see you wouldn't really need that…" I agreed. I stroked her hair.

_Geez, is it seriously this hard to take care of someone who is sick?...or this easy, depending on how you look at it… _

"Can you bring me downstairs? I wanna watch some TV." She asked me, keeping her eyes closed.

"TV, Kim? You must really be sick…"

"It's not boring when it's the only thing you can do."

"I see." I kissed her head and gently pulled her up in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and I carried her downstairs.

"Thanks." She murmured as I placed her down on the couch. She sat up so she could face the television.

"Anytime." I reminded her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She picked on the remote from the side table and TV zapped on.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked me.

"I don't know; whatever works for you."

"Yeah but I don't know any good shows."

I mockingly shook my head and took the remote from her. She laughed and then coughed and I flipped through the channels.

"All soap operas." Kim complained, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Have any movies?" I asked her, deciding there was nothing on.

"Um, a few…look in that box." I slipped away from my Kim and knelt down on the floor by a wooden box. It had a small collection of movies.

"Wow, Kim, I didn't realized you liked Harry Potter so much…"

"I don't. That's all Paige's crap." I laughed to myself at her language, it turns out she only says such words when she's angry or sick…

"Oh come on, I'm sure you watch it too."

She rolled her eyes and I continued to search through the box.

"I need to buy you a movie." I decided, turning away from the box and looking at Kim. She had her eyes closed again and looked asleep. I sighed.

I sat back down next to her and shook her shoulder a little,

**Kim's POV**

"I have to go," Jared whispered sadly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug,

"No you don't." I argued, "_Please_ don't."

He sighed, sounding rather torn and placed his arms around me as well.

"Fine, fine. Just don't be surprised if Embry or Paul comes storming in."

I smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing! This is chapter 20 and to start it off I did a bit in Sam Uley's POV. Speaking of Sam, I might be posting a Sam/Emily fanfic soon so keep an eye out! _

_In case you're wondering, the reason I add in POVs from people like Mace and Sam is not so much to hear what _they_ are thinking but instead just to _not hear_ what Jared or Kim are thinking at that moment without switching to third person…then again, I guess I _am_ switching to a _third_ person… _

(It's the morning after chapter 19)

Chapter 20

_Jared and Kim_

**Sam's POV**

In the midst of his argument with Paul, Embry alerted us that he heard Jared, still in his human form, on his way.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?"

We all just stared at him in our wolf forms, obviously waiting for him to phase. __

A sunshiny tone playing at medium volume erupted from his right pocket. Jared reached down and pulled his cell phone out, checking the caller ID.

"Kim." He mumbled to us. Embry sighed. Jared would take this call, of course.

We waited as his answered the phone.

"Yeah, hey, Kim," Jared answered, looking rather uncomfortable under our stares.

His awkward expression turned into one of care as Kim's voice reached his phone.

"Yeah, okay, five minutes." He promised, not sounding one bit annoyed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Kim wants me to come over."

_Wolf duties!_ I tried to order him but he could not hear me in his human form. I made sure my eyes portrayed the message all the same.

Jared looked at me and winced a wince of conflict,

"Sorry, Sam, I'll catch up with you later."

_**Now**__, Jared._

"Sam, really, I just—…" But what explanation could he possibly have? I focused myself and nodded once, dismissing him. The corners of Jared's mouth pulled into a smile as he thanked me and skipped off, still in human form, to Kim's house.

_Next time make sure he is in wolf form before he tries to run off. _I instructed my pack members.

I can use my alpha voice to keep him here.

**Jared's POV**

I skipped up Kim's front door steps, stopping suddenly when I heard both her parents' footsteps inside.

I considered trying the back door or her window, but Paige beat me to it.

"Mom, Dad! Jared's here!" Paige called, opening the door. I shook a little and glared at her. This can not be good. It helped that I had just noticed the blood stain that was still turning splotches of Kim's doorsteps red.

_All my fault._

That reminded me to keep my cool and I slowly stopped shaking.

Paige, hair shiny and smile bright, stepped out of the way as her parent's came to the door. Both Mr. and Mrs. Connweller wore fierce looks of anger. Mrs. Connweller's held a particular message:

'_How dare he come here!?!' _

I shifted my weight back and forth between my feet uncomfortably, stuffing my hands in my pockets and trying to find a face that would portray the message I wanted to give them. _If only I knew what that is…_

I settled for an involuntary small wince as Mr. Connweller threw words of a bit more colorful nature at me.

_Well this can't be good…_

"Mister Tallwood, I suggest you get yourself off our property."

I froze,

"But…I—I just came to see Kim,"

"Come in, we need to talk to you." Mrs. Connweller sternly grabbed the sleeve of my green rain jacket and directed me towards their kitchen. Stunned, I followed without a protest.

_Where is Kim?_ I tried to listen to her footsteps I all I could hear was Paige in the living room (eavesdropping) and the stupid cat chasing a shadow by the fridge.

"Sit down, _Jared_." Mr. Connweller instructed, gesturing to a chair.

_I think I officially hate my name._

He had said it like I was the devil…the real one, not Paige. I slumped down into the chair with a bashful look; I guess to them I had sort of been a really bad boyfriend to their daughter…

They waited a few seconds, thinking.

"Are your parents aware you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Connweller asked. I winced a little at that, too.

"Yeah?" I sounded a little unsure.

"Why were you sneaking through her window?!" Mrs. Connweller said, sounding beyond disbelief and confusing. Also very, very angry.

"I—I…" _Aw, shit. What do I say?!?_

"Mom? Dad? Kim's home," announced Paige. My heart skipped several beats then started back up again ten times faster.

Mrs. and Mr. Connweller exchanged a look. It said something along the lines of, _'Oh, she's getting it now…'_

And I thought _I_ was always putting Kim in danger. Paige had me beat by a good few years, always getting her parents started.

_Shit, shit, shit._

_This is ridiculous; I'm not supposed to get caught! I'm a werewolf! I got super-speed! Aw, damn. I let Kim down…_

_Again. _

I listened, frozen and scared to an icy death as Paige led Kim silently into the kitchen.

She looked at me, shocked, then at her parents,

"W-what?"

"I told you I never wanted to see him again." Her mom explained, looking stern.

Paige coughed and mumbled,

"Close your eyes." Thankfully I think I was the only one who heard it.

"J-Jared?" Kim looked at me hopelessly. I felt like I was going to die. It took me all my strength and self-control to not get up right then and pull her into my arms and tell her everything was fine.

When I did not respond she looked confused and lonely.

I held my tongue and grabbed the side of my chair.

_Keep your cool, Jared. Don't do anything stupid._

Right. I'm going to play a normal boyfriend. I'm not obsessed with Kim, she isn't my universe, and I'm not a werewolf. No pack, no Sam, no responsibilities, no imprint.

Basically, I have to pretend I have a life. Hmm…_what a concept._

So, human boyfriend. But I have to a least be a human boyfriend who really likes Kim or else a human boyfriend wouldn't go through all this for one girlfriend…unless he really likes her.

So, my name is Jared Tallwood, I'm a human boyfriend, who has a life, and really likes Kim.

God this is going to take some acting.

**Kim's POV**

I stood in shock, waiting for Jared to say something. To make sense. My kitchen swirled around me, _what did they say to him?_

He was acting different, not..Jaredy…whatever Jaredy is…

"Good, we need to talk to you both…" My dad pulled up a chair behind me and I slowly sat down. I was a few feet away from Jared, angled in a way that I was only partially facing him.

My face was burning.

There was no way this could be a comfortable conversation.

I stared at Jared, watching as he ever-so-particularly kept his eyes off of me. He picked at a bit of cloth on the arm of his chair.

"You guys have been irresponsible with your relationship." My mom started. My face burned hotter,

_It's not like we're sleeping together ,jesh! _

"Kim, you are_ grounded_ and I was generous enough to grant you the _privilege_ of having Jared come to visit _while we are here_. I was extremely disappointed with the both of you when I witnessed Jared _sneaking into your_ _room at a late hour_."

I watched as Jared shifted awkwardly in his chair.

I waited for him to look at me, show me some sign of his normal affection. He looked indifferent to most of what my mom was saying.

_Jared? Jared, where are you? _I wanted to shake him from his daze. But I remain quietly seated all the same.

"Of course, we have hope there was a good reason for his visit…" My father glanced at Jared. Jared cleared his throat, finally looking up, but only to my dad.

_What am I, chop liver? _

Jared met my dad's eyes but did not speak, he was obviously without an answer.

_Well that certainly doesn't give the right impression…_

"No,…Dad!" I got him to focus on me. Once we had met gazes I continued, "It wasn't anything like bad or anything. You know, just…" I realized there was no way to explain it. Jared looked at me now, but only because I was talking.

My mother sighed. I remember then that Paige was still in the room. I turned my head to look at her. She looked like she was watching some really good movie. I could hardly believe she hadn't ripped out her cell phone to record this yet. As my dad and mom stared at Jared, Paige leaned in and whispered to me,

"This is really entertaining. You guys are fun to watch get in trouble." I huffed, angry,

"Would you like me to get you some popcorn?" I sneered.

My dad sighed, looking at Jared,

"Listen. We, as responsible parents, are not going to let Kim date you anymore." Jared just stared at him. My dad raised his eyebrows, "That means get the hell out and don't _ever_ come over again." He said slowly, emphasizing every word as if Jared was hard of hearing. Jared's eyes seemed to be looking far away at something I couldn't see.

_WHERE IS JARED? _Okay. Now I'm worried.

**Jared's POV**

_No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!_

That one persistent word flooded my mind, blocking out the pain that was forming in my stomach.

I would date Kim. No matter what, I will find a way to be with Kim.

I finally allowed myself to look at her, my mask of 'normality' dissolving away as horror and worry attacked my body.

_How do I get out of this?_

A tune rang and I watched as Paige pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She answered it,

"Hey, Dillan. Sure, Kim's right here." She handed Kim the phone.

I was already shaking a little when I saw Kim make a face of disgust at the phone. Then she looked at me, asking me to help her.

_Aw man, what do I do?!?_

"Hi?" Kim asked the phone. I heard Dillan on the other line.

"Hey, Kimmy. I've missed you. I was thinking we can hang out tonight…talk about you little wolf friend."

I had just enough time to see Kim's face go dead white before I dashed out her back door, pulling it accidently off the hinges. I hit the woods and phased before I could blink.

_Wolf friend? She told him?!_

I felt anger from my pack members as they heard my thoughts but I only felt hurt,

_Why would she trust him? When she knows it's a secret? _

And as far as me never dating her again goes, that will _never_ happen. Ever.

I will have Embry push her parents off a cliff if I have to. Whatever it takes to be with Kim.

"_While we're pushing people off cliffs, can I add Paige?" _Seth asked, _"She annoys me."_

I chuckled,

"_We are meant to be together and yet her parents are being 'responsible' by pulling us apart?"_

Leah laughed,

"_Looks like if you ever wanna get married, you two are going to have to be quick and run off to Vegas."_

"_I completely blew it. I think I broke their back door. Forget trying to get her parents to like me." _I said, sighing.

"_What exactly happened?" _Leah asked. She, Seth, and Sam were currently in their wolf forms.

I replayed the entire encounter in my head for them.

"_Wowzers, she _told_ him?" _Leah asked, taking it very lightly. She was referring to the 'wolf friend' comment Dillan had made.

"_No one is supposed to know the secret. This isn't good."_ Seth reminded her.

Sam remained quiet for a moment, thinking about Kim's conversation with Dillan. He replayed her face a lot in his head,

"_God, she looks like a vampire!"_ Seth exclaimed. She _had_ looked quite pale.

"_You should go talk to her," _Sam finally instructed, _"I bet she thinks your upset with her. And we need to know what Dillan knows."_

I nodded and took a moment to phase back.

"Aw, shit! My clothes!" They were ripped into shreds on the forest floor. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and ran, in my wolf form, to my house.

**Kim's POV**

"Where did he just run off to?" My mom asked me, baffled at the quick disappearance of my boyfriend. If it wasn't for the fact that the idea made me dizzy, I could laugh at them for thinking they could pull me and Jared apart.

I hit the end button on my sister's cell phone without giving Dillan the pleasure of a 'goodbye.'

Jared must be mad at me. I ruined his secret. This was all going horribly.

"Mom, ground me _all_ you want. I'm dating Jared and that's final." I tossed Paige her phone back and marched upstairs, quickly, and ignored their yelling. Then I locked myself in my bathroom and prayed for Jared to forgive me.

I was acting surprisingly calm. I guess I didn't want to get into a big fight again.

Several times in the next hour either my mom or dad would come and try to get me out or get me to talk to them. I ignored them completely.

There was a force, love, I presume, pulling me towards the woods I knew Jared was.

I guess I love him, huh?

Well, I'm not going to wait here for him to come to me again. Nope, I'm going to pull another night out.

Except this time, I _will_ be at a boy's house.

Yup.

And there is nothing anyone can do about it.

_Sorry for the cliff! Just hang there for a moment while I write up chapter 21! I promise it will be up by tonight. I have it planned out already and everything. _

As far the chapter 19's cliff hanger goes, sorry for never really writing about whether Jared gets dragged out or not. I'm planning on writing it as a flashback later on. I probably won't put that up until the 28th…I know, a while from now. But it's for good reason, I assure you.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please!

-is Dillan's little four second phone call going to be the end? Or is he coming back into the story?

-and if kim plans on staying over Jared's…do you think she is going to have any conflicts with his family?

-Oh and what is all of Jared's 'slacking' on werewolf duties going to end up turning into?

-And lastly…running off and getting married in Vegas? Sound likely?

Lol, thanks a BILLION times for reading! You rock!

Review!

3


	21. Chapter 21

Jared and Kim

**Chapter 21**

_The Conversation_

Kim's POV

Sneaking out when two angry, "responsible" parents and one sister from hell are listening can be tricky.

So I tip-toed around my bathroom, collecting things in my shoulder bag, then I quietly unlocked and slid open my bathroom door.

"I see you." Paige announced, I hadn't realize she was sitting on my bed. I didn't respond. Paige flipped through the pages of the magazine she was reading.

"Why did you rat me out?" I finally whispered.

She shrugged,

"I just told them Jared was here. Big whoop."

"Paige, Jared is my friggin' life! Don't take him away from me." I whispered, desperate. Probably about to cry, too.

Jared's POV

I had been waiting for Paige to leave Kim's room for a half an hour before Sam told me to call it quits and do the mid-day run with him.

"_You been slacking a lot, Jared." _Sam reminded me.

"_I know, sorry. Kim's kind of been my focus…"_

"_I understand."_

"_Of course."_ I thought of Emily.

"_She means a lot to me."_ Sam thought. It was true, Emily was _his_ universe.

"_She's your Kim."_

Sam looked at me oddly,

"_Kim's your Emily…"_

I let that soak in. These emotions were so _deep_.

"_How do you deal with being in charge of the pack and still balance that with Emily?"_

"_It's not quiet like that. I miss her a lot, all the time. But she understands so…it works out."_

"_Understands?"_

"_She gets it. Being a wolf means protecting the tribe."_

"_But it also means protecting her."_

"_Is she not part of the tribe?"_ Sam reminded me.

I sighed.

"_Sam, Kim doesn't get it the same way Emily does. Emily…she is part of the pack. Kim and I aren't like that, she's separate."_

Sam nodded,

"_I know. You should bring her into the pack."_

I thought about it and shook my head,

"_She's too shy. She wouldn't be comfortable…"_

"_Wouldn't she be?"_ Sam questioned. I sighed again,

"_I guess I have even more reason to talk to her."_

"_Wait until tomorrow. I have a feeling tonight's not going to go well."_

That's when I remembered what tonight is.

Kim's POV

Paige slowly closed her magazine and slowly turned her head to look up at me,

"I wasn't planning on it." She said, slower still.

I stared at her, baffled,

"So you're going to let me go?" I asked keeping a hushed tone so my parent's wouldn't overhear.

She nodded, biting her lip,

"I think I am. You know, Kim? I'm going to turn over a new leaf. Right here and now."

I rolled my eyes,

"Paige, the devil is the devil. Anyways, if you were a _'good'_ sister you would be more concerned about my safety and tell on me."

She smiled slyly,

"The devil it is. But remember, _you_ chose it."

I sighed.

"Just climb out the window." She suggested nonchalantly.

"I'm not Jared." I mumbled. I could never make it down alive.

"Then…I don't know…Want me to go down and distract them while you sneak out the front door?"

"It's a long shot, but I'll try it." I agreed. I really was keeping an even head this time.

_It will all work out._

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll walk downstairs and…I don't know, I'll trip or something. No, wait-first I'll talk to them for a few minutes to get their attention. But I'll talk loudly. You tip-toe downstairs. Then, I'll say something like…er….what's a good code word?"

The first word on my mind slipped out,

"Wolf?"

Paige looked at me oddly,

"Not sure how I'll fit that into a sentence but okay… when I say that you start to open the door and I'll like trip or something so that way any noise you make will be covered up by me falling. I'll try and make as much noise as possible."

I blinked,

"Okay."

"Okay?" She asked, patting me once on the side of my arm. This time I smiled confidently,

"Okay!"

She smiled a genuine smile back and climbed downstairs. I used the little time I had to stuff my shoulder bag with a change of clothes, a simple T-shirt and jeans. Then I slowly and quietly made my way down the stairs. I reached my front door and waited for the code word.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm always afraid of a WOLF attacking me." Paige basically screamed. I began to turn the door knob and heard a pan crash against the floor in the kitchen.

_Wow, Paige is doing a pretty good job._

I slipped outside and closed the door behind me. I scurried around the house and dashed into the woods.

_Now I just need to find Jared._

Where would he be? There is _lots_ of woods.

_Maybe if I call his name he will hear me…_

I weighed my options in my head. If I called now, I risked my parent's hearing me. Instead, I decided to walk a little further into the woods.

I snaked my way around the many trees, walking aimlessly further and further into the endless wood.

Finally, I decided that I might very well get lost and now is as well a time as ever to call for Jared…any wolf would be fine, really, as long as they bring me to Jared.

I took in a deep breath of air and shouted as loud as I could,

"Jared!? _Jaareeedd?!?" _

_Please, please let him hear me, pleeeease!_

I waited a few moments and then called his name again. I feared getting lost so I sat myself down by a tree.

A big wolf, Sam, I realized, slowly came up next to me and sat down, staring at me curiously.

"I snuck out again." I explained he gave me a stern look. "I'm sorry, I had to! They weren't going to let me see Jared anymore!" The mere thought brought sudden, unexpected tears to my eyes.

Sam's face changed to understanding as he stepped closer. It had begun to drizzle (as usual) and his closeness kept me warm.

I pulled my legs in and hid my head in my knees as a few drops of salty water escaped my eyes. Then I heard footsteps and I warm hand rested on my back. I looked up to see Jared staring back down on me.

"J-Jared," I began, a little nervous about how we ended things this morning. He smiled and picked me up and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Yeah Kim??" He asked, still embracing me.

I pulled back to see his face, then I remember Sam was watching so I leaned in close to his ear and whispered very quietly,

"I love you."

_WHOOSH!_ They next thing I knew I was falling back down into Jared's arms. Smiling like a cat that had just gotten away with eating a bowl of ice cream, Jared threw me back up into the air again. I nearly had a heart attack as a landed with another _whoosh_ back into his arms. His smile was the widest I've ever seen it.

I laughed,

"Jared, what has gotten into you?" He spun me around, "Jared you're going to make me sick!" I laughed. He stopped and smiled at me. Then he leaned in to kiss me but Sam, somehow now in his human form, cleared his throat,

"While you love birds are…celebrating, may I remind you, Jared, about tonight." Jared turned to Sam,

"Got it. I'll be there."

Sam raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms,

"You better." Then he took off through the woods.

Jared, still holding me, turned back to face me again and smiled,

"I believe we were kissing?"

"_Almost_ kissing." I corrected him. He smiled wider and leaned in once more to kiss me. Out lips moved in sync for a few moments before he threw me over his shoulder (me shouting in playful protest) and carried me out of the woods.

"Jared, really, could you at least carry me in your arms? This is uncomfortable." I complained. He quickly shifted me into his arms.

"Thank you." I said curtly, smiling. He beamed back.

"Here we are; my house." Jared announced. I examined the small house surrounded very closely by woods. He put me down and held my hand as he led me to his back door. It swung open easily.

I followed him quietly as we walked past a college-aged girl sitting in his living room.

"Your sister?" I whispered. He nodded. I have never met her before.

"Jared? That you, little brother?" Jared sent me an apologetic look,

"Yeah, it's me." He replied.

She turned around to examine us,  
"Oh! Hello, I'm Annie. Well actually I'm Jane but everyone calls me Annie. You must be Jared's little friend." She smiled at me.

I nodded.

"This is my girlfriend, Kim." Jared introduced me.

"You guys going to hang out in your room?" She asked us, suspicious.

"Oh please, how many guys have you brought home?" Jared rolled his eyes at his sister.

"_She_ isn't a guy." Annie pointed out smartly.

Jared shook his head,  
"She's staying over, you gotta problem with that?"

She put her hands up defensively,

"Hey, no problem here; do whatever you want."

My face was rather red by now. Jared led me up to his room. It was small and cluttered, with clothes thrown here and there. He has no desk, only an over-flowing closet and short bookshelves lining on wall. In the far corner a bed was pushing against the wall.

He let go of my hand and walked over to one of the bookshelves,

"Do you like to read?" He asked me, joking. I laughed,

"As if you just met me!"

He shrugged playfully.

"I never see you with a book," he admitted.

"Well, I _used_ to read…you know, before I had other things to worry about."

"Then wouldn't you like escaping your 'worries?'"

I sighed,

"My life was boring, so I read. I read stories of people who _didn't _have boring lives. My life isn't so boring."

"So you're living a book?" Jared question, teasing.

I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, Jared, none of this is real." My tone was dripping with sarcasm.

We laughed.

"Now, I believe there are a few matters we must discuss…" Jared began, folding his arms.

"You make me feel like I'm in trouble," I laughed.

"You are," He kidded, then he rethought it, "Just kidding, Kim, you're not in trouble. I'm not at all mad that Dillan knows our deep dark secret and could tell anyone at any moment or worse use it to black mail us."

His voice was sincere and he was seriously not made at me. I made fun of him anyway,

"Well when you say it like _that_, of course I'm not in trouble!"

He kept a straight face and I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Whoops! Paige is starting to rub off on me…_

"Where do you have to go tonight?" I asked curiously. Jared stepped forward and reached out to play with a strand of my hair. I tried my hardest not to blush _too_ much.

"Just a wolf thing," He said casually, dismissing it.

"I want to know," I begged, putting on a disappointed face. He looked at me with pain in his eyes,

"You really want to know?"

He would tell me anything I want to know, he was just trying to work around it.

I nodded,

"I wanna know where my werewolf is going off to…" I grabbed his free hand (the one that wasn't playing with my hair) and held it in mine.

_He's telling me whether he likes it or not._

He sighed (again) and quit playing with my hair to wrap that hand around my waist, pulling me closer and then wrapping his other hand around my waist too.

"_Jared!_ Tell me!"

"Fine, fine; we are having an extra little patrol tonight to be extra careful."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because,…well, it's the bloodsucker's wedding."

I stared at him in shock.

"_That girl is marrying the bloodsucker?!?!_" I was in total disbelief. He nodded,

"Crazy business."

"You're afraid it will cause trouble?"

"Well…more vampires are coming to the wedding…and with Jacob all…unstable…it's kind of risky. We just wanna watch and make sure nothing happens."

"But Jacob's gone."

Jared made a pained face,

"Jacob's not gone."

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant. It sounded like Jared was talking about the human part of Jacob, the form that Jacob had neglecting to phase into…

"Is that why he left? Because of the wedding?" It was making more sense now. Jared nodded,

"Yeah. But we got other things to talk about, Kim."

I sighed,

"Listen, Jared, I'm _really_ sorry about Dillan. I didn't tell him anything, honest, he told me he read my diary. And then when you attacked me he confirmed that it was true…"

At the mention of Jared's lack of self-control, Jared winced.

"And listen, Kim, _I'm_ really sorry for today…the way I was with your parents, and for breaking your door. I must have been a total jerk ignoring you like that…"

He looked like he was in_ a lot_ of pain now…

I sighed again,

"Yeah, Jared, my door's going to need some fixing…but I forgive, of course." I added quickly. He smiled,

"Sorry again," he muttered.

"You haven't forgiven me?" I asked, sounding hurt on purpose.

He played with my hair again,

"I forgive. I wasn't mad. In fact, you didn't even do anything wrong."

I guess I really hadn't. I was good human girl.

"So, why were you acting so strange? You weren't scared of my parents, were you?" He looked at me in exaggerated shock,

"Of course I was! They were ready to pull a gun on me!" I laughed,

"Yeah, I guess they were."

"I was trying to act like a...normal boyfriend, a human boyfriend."

"Really? Well if that's how they act, I certainly don't want one."

Jared's arms tightened around me a little more,

"Good."

**Jared's POV**

She laughed,

"Good!"

I smiled,

"Actually, I realized it would be like I had a life…no werewolf responsibilities."

"Jared with a life…" She mused. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know, hard to imagine." I admitted. She laughed again,

"So I think you kind of ruined your 'human' act when you inhumanly pulled our door off its hinges and flew into the woods…"

I sheepishly smiled,

"…rrriiigghhtt. I guess we won't be asking for their blessings…or my parents' with the way it's going…"

She blushed a little more and looked at the wall.

_Did I just say 'blessings?' Is she like embarrassed by that? I guess…I guess we never really said anything about getting married. Maybe I shouldn't just assume we will…_

Then I remembered the conversation I had with my pack before,

"How do you like Vegas?" Kim's gaze turned back to me in shock,

"Vegas?" She chocked out, "I've never been."

"Neither have I," I admitted. I decided to just jump right to the point, "Do you plan on marrying me someday?"

Kim's eyes widened so much I was afraid they would come rolling out and I would have to catch them.

I smiled, desperately trying to make the situation lighter,

_Did she just reject my proposal? Wait-…_was_ that a proposal!??!? _

I'm guessing she was just as confused. She finally blinked and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Do I hear you guys talking about running off and getting married in Vegas?" Shouted my older sister from downstairs. She's such an eavesdropper. A wave of blush washed over Kim's face as my older sister quickly entered my room. We pulled apart to stand side by side.

My older sister folded her arms,

"Well?"

I blushed a little, too.

"None of your business," I said, trying to ignore her.

"So I can't be the bridesmaid then? Seriously though, why do you _wanna_ get married?" Then she stared at Kim, waiting for her to answer. I didn't like her putting Kim on the spot like that.

"This really isn't any of your-"

My older sister held out her hand to stop me and continued with her lecture,

"Don't tell me it's because…" She trailed off and stared, in shock, at Kim. I was confused,

"What?"

"She's pregnant!" My sister exclaimed, her hand flying to cover her horror-struck face.

**Kim's POV**

_This is going well._

My face burned as I tried to think of something to say. I grabbed Jared's arm.

"WHAT!?!" Jared exclaimed, staring with shock at his sister, "Why the hell do you think that?!"

"Look at her, Jared! She's clinging on to you for dear life! She needs you to stay around and help with the baby!"

Jared stammered for something to say, trying to make sense of his sister's words.

"Jared, it's your responsibility to take care of her now. Her parent's are going to kick her out so she's going to have to stay over. It's the only way," his older sister continued. I blinked a few times,

_I cannot be hearing this right_.

I desperately looked at Jared who was staring at his sister. Understanding swept across his face and he met my eyes for a moment, then turned back to his sister,

"Is that the story we're feeding the parents?"

His older sister flashed a proud smile,

"I'd knew you'd get it. You didn't always used to be this slow."

"It's hard to not take things seriously when I'm dealing with my Kim." Jared explained, glancing back at me.

"And your unborn child." His sister added slyly. Jared slid his arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" The words just slid out of my mouth. His sister turned to me and smiled, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Well I guess we are going to have to be friends now, right?"

I shook her hand,

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever scare me again, sis, I practically had a heart attack." Jared warned.

"You didn't actually think I was pregnant, did you?" I teased. Jared didn't respond, only smiled and turned back to Annie.

"So, we tell the parents," but Jared suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Do you hear them?" Annie asked at the same time. He nodded.

"Okay, so just leave it to me and play along. Kim, for your sake, don't say a thing. Just stick with Jared, he'll take care of you."

_Obviously. _

As Jared had predicted, their parents opened the front door not even a moment later.

"You two just act like your hopelessly in love…and scared, act scared…and Kim….well, never mind, you look like a confused pregnant girl anyways."

Jared growled and Annie winked,

"Just kidding. But keep the look all the same, Kim."

Annie left the room and started downstairs, shouting,

"Mom! Daddy! How was dinner?" In an extremely cheerful voice. Jared pulled me closer, crushing me into a side-hug and whispered,

"Sorry about this…it isn't much better then your house, huh?"

"Why can't I just hide in your closet?"

Jared looked over at his over flowing mess of a closet,

"I don't think you'd fit."

I covered my mouth in order to keep my laugh quiet.

We listened quietly as Annie started her act,

"Mom, Dad, I have some exciting news!"

I heard Jared tense uncomfortably, he probably didn't want his parents to think he did 'stuff' he didn't do…

I just hope my parents don't get any calls.

_Oh crap._

Just imagining it was horrible.

Jared laughed a little and leaned in close to my ear,

"It's like the punishment without the sin. My parents are waiting eagerly to hear what 'great news' she's gonna tell them."

I took a deep breath and Jared pulled me even closer.

"Jared's going to be a father!" Annie exclaimed.

"…what was that?" I heard a woman's voice ask, in somewhat disbelief.

"Jared! A father! Isn't this exciting?!" Annie said exuberantly.

"Are you sure?" His dad asked, cautiously.

"Yup, his girlfriend and him are talking upstairs now. Jared! Kim! Mom and Dad wanna talk, I'm sure!"

Jared kissed my quickly on the head once and then, holding my hand, led me downstairs.

_Oh. My. God._

There is no freakin' way this is going to be easy.

This must be some kind of joke, right?????

_RIGHT??!??!?!?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Before I being chapter 22,**

thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! =)

I'm actually surprised that people really like Annie. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you all do! I made it rather confusing last chapter as far as how much she knows about Jared's wolf side, so here's my answer!

_*************************************_

_**When I Looked Twice**_

Jared-and-Kim

Chapter 22: _Annie_

Just as long as you don't call me Jane, we can be friends.

Maybe.

Who am I?

I'm Annie…oh come on, _Jared's sister!_

Yeah, _her._

Annie Tallwood.

I'm 24 and I live at home with my parents.

The 'why' I live at home with my parents doesn't matter.

I have boyfriend, he calls me 'A.J.' as his cute nickname for me.

.

Annie Jane Tallwood.

AyeJae.

My home-life?

I got one brother, Jared. A real dork. No, no, not in a bad way. We're chill. But he is such a _nerd_. He like reads comic books and stuff.

And I got one little sister.

Very little.

She's seven.

Her name's Maggie.

Annie, Jared, and Maggie. Tallwood.

The parents are all into our tribe's wolf legends and stuff.

Me? Well, yeah, I think they are cool. And I believe them.

That's cuz my brother's a werewolf.

Except minus the full moon crap.

The parents don't know I'm in on the secret.

And he has this huge crush on a girl named Kim.

The parents don't think she's right for him.

I think it was obvious he was going to end up with her, she's shy and almost as much of a dork as him.

Perfect match.

SO I'm getting them out of trouble.

By putting them in trouble.

Fighting fire with fire.

I like fire.

My hobbies?

Usually on weekends I go to the bar and hang around with a few friends.

And I drive up to college parties with my friends.

I have a drink or two, come home, and then that's my day.

No, I don't go to college.

No, I don't pay rent for living with my parents.

I do have a job. I work at a little grocery store on Wednesdays and then I have another job during the week.

And on Monday nights I have to stay home and watch Maggie while my parent's go to dinner.

Jared's suppose to watch Maggie every other day.

But he doesn't.

And he calls _me_ the slacker.

************************************

Sorry about this being a short chapter. I'm still writing chapter 23's answer to the cliff hanger.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jared's POV

_My sister is brilliant._

_If Kim is 'pregnant' and her parents 'kicked her out of her house' then obviously it would only be the right thing for me to let her stay with me. _

_My sister is utterly brilliant. _

Then again, the mere thought of making Kim lie again sent chills through my body.

_This is wrong. _

I paused from walking down the stairs and turned to her. She looked horrified and scared.

_Well, they'll definitely believe she is pregnant._

"Aw, Kim," I whispered, pulling her close and hugging her. She buried her face into my chest and whimpered,

"I don't want to do this."

"Then we won't." I immediately assured her.

She wrapped her hands around me as well and cried,

"How?"

"We can go right back upstairs. Or we can run off outside. Or pretend Annie's gone insane and deny everything she says." I looked pulled away to look in her eyes, holding each side of her face in my hands,

"But we don't have to do this. If you don't want to, we won't." I promised her, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

She looked down, eyelashes brushing her cheeks,

"Why are we doing this?"

"Guys?" Annie called from the kitchen.

I ignored her; Kim needed to be answered first,

"So you can stay with me. So _I_ can take care of you."

She looked up at me suddenly,

"Really?" She whispered, "I can stay and you can take care of me? I won't have to go back?"

I pulled her into a hug again,

"Never, ever will you have to go back. _Of course_ I'll take care of you. That's why I'm here, that's my job. You can stay with me." I explained, resting my head on the top of her hair.

"Hello? Guys? You coming? Mom and Dad are waiting…" Annie hurried us.

I didn't care if Annie was left in an awkward situation with the parents, I was comforting Kim.

Kim took an unsteady breath,

"Then let's lie. The punishment without the sin." She quoted me, pulling away and smiling into my eyes. I forced a smile back,

"My poor Kim. You sure?" I murmured.

She forced herself to playfully roll her eyes,

"If you don't bring me in there right now I'll cry." She said, trying to mean her words.

"Alright." I brushed her hair lightly with my thumb and turned to walk down the stairs again, grabbing her hand. "Wait-" I turned back and quickly but passionately kissed her,

"It's going to be like we're married." I joked, thinking of us leaving together and me taking care of her.

_Whoops, that wasn't meant to be out loud…damn, Jared!_

Kim just looked like she was going to be sick as I slowly towed her down the remaining steps.

We walked past Annie was we slowly entered the kitchen, both of our faces turning cherry.

_God this is embarrassing. And I didn't even do anything!_

I could imagine what the parents looked like. I didn't know because I kept my face securely glued the ground, not even risking a peek. I tighten my grip around Kim's hand, trying to give her some of my strength. I was worried about her.

"What took you guys so long?" Annie quietly muttered, quietly enough so that only I could hear. I blushed deeper as my mother spoke,

"So it's true!?" She gasped.

"Uh…well, ma, this is really embarrassing…I didn't think it would lead to this..." I was doing so well I almost believed myself!

"Jared is feeling horrible, mom, he has taken a really gloomy look on it. I've been trying to tell him it's alright, that he has to focus on the good thing, the baby!"

I heard Kim groan a little. I had to look up at her to make sure she was alright. She was staring at me, trying to keep quiet and follow my lead.

I opened my mouth a little, trying to figure out a way to ask Kim if she was alright. She gave me a small nod, knowing what I wanted to ask her. I squeezed her hand comfortingly and moved my eyes back to the floor.

"You didn't think sex would lead to a baby?" my father asked me, his voice full of disproval but not really anger or shock.

_This isn't so bad, actually…_

I felt Kim tense at his words, she was getting extremely uncomfortable. I gulped slowly and kept my eyes focused on the ground the best I could,

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. It was weird sounding because me voice is so deep.

Kim shifted her weight from foot to foot.

_Just hold on one more minute, Kim…_ I thought.

"DAD, don't you see?!? This is _exciting_! Jared's gonna have a little baby!" Annie squealed. She wins the best actress award.

I heard my father quietly sigh,

"It _is_ exciting…" He quietly admitted. My head flew up, eyes wide, in shock. I met his gaze and he broke into a smile, "What's done, is done. Annie knows that lesson. I'm disappointed in you, however, Jared, I'd thought you would have learned by now. But, what are we going to do? We're gonna help to make this less of a problem. Now, do Kim's parents know yet?"

I took in a deep breath, not moving my eyes from my father.

This had worked out quiet nicely. I'll have to thank Annie.

"Kim?" I looked up at my wife. WOah- did I just say that? Sorry, just all this talk about Vegas, and babies, and having a life has really gotten to me. It's almost like she's my wife, though. Vegas is sounding more and more appealing by the second. I don't think it's the way she'd appreciate her wedding, though. She'd probably want it on La Push.

So I'll have to wait.

I was trying to make our story more believable by asking Kim, but she bit her lip without an answer. I drew calming circles on the back of her hand with my thumb and held her eyes,

"Kim,…" _Wait, where am I going with this again? Oh yeah, _"Do you want me to tell them?"

She took a moment to figure out what I was saying and the quickly nodded, her teeth digging deeper into her bottom lip. I turned to my mother,

"Kim's been kicked out of her home. We told her parents and they took the news badly."

"That's awful!" Annie screeched dramatically. It was hard to keep my focus on my mother's reaction.

My mother scratched her head,

"Jared, _why?_ There is so much going on…"

_Oh crap. I feel horrible for her. _

"I'm sorry, mum. I-I know it's a lot, I've already been a hand full. But I'm meant to be with Kim so I'm sure we can work this out. I'll, I'll help out more. Maybe Sam can have the other guys pick up some of my slack, more and more guys keep changing…"

_Poor mom. I'm already costing them. _

My argument was pretty good, though. I kind of wondered how it was possible that Kim could stay with the story for any more time than a month…

_Things to worry about later. Annie will have a way._

I continued drawing circles on the back of Kim's hand.

"Kim, do you have _anywhere_ to stay, darling, dear?" Annie asked, walking up and leaning down to Kim's height, concern was everywhere on her face.

Kim twitched; she was about to look at me for an answer when she stopped herself.

She shook her head a little,

"I-I uh, I just have a few family members that live on another rez."

"Any chance they'll take you?" My father asked her. I approved of the kindness in his voice and expression. Kim slowly pulled her gaze away from Ani to him, looking like the shy, scared little girl she was. I found it strangely cute. I almost smiled.

"N-no." She shook her head a little again.

"Well we can't leave you out on the streets! Oh, think of the baby! And everything you must be going through!" Annie declared.

I felt the urge to pull my Kim closer, talking about her in pain (no matter how fake it was) bothered me deeply. I slid my hand up her arm and down her back, securing it around her waist and stepping closer.

_Shit._ I hadn't realized I did so until Annie gave me a sideways glance. Kim didn't tense nor relax, just held my father's gaze.

"Kim, are you okay? Of course not. Never mind, let's figure this out." My father babbled, still being extremely kind towards my Kim.

_I really like my dad…_ I decided.

"Jared, you're planning on taking care of this baby?" My mother almost seemed as if she was hoping I wasn't. She looked like she wanted my Kim to be sent off to some school for pregnant minors. That was unnecessary on _so_ many levels.

"Mom, _destined to be together_." I emphasized. That probably didn't help my act.

"Jared's being responsible, mommy. I think we can keep Kim with us. I'll help her out. And Jared can be there to support her. And I'll even help pay the house's mortgage so she's not being a burden financially."

Kim's POV

I felt strangely thankful towards Annie, as if I actually was pregnant. Maybe if I start believing it I'll go insane. I just keep waiting and waiting for a child.

But Annie _is_ being generous, regardless. And although my thoughts are awfully calm, I'm frozen right now.

This is tough, acting. I think I'll appreciate movies and plays and such a little more after this.

Jared's POV

I looked at Kim with affection,

"I think that's a good idea. I'll take good care of Kim, mom, I promise. Dad, I think this is the best way to make this not so much a problem."

"You're right, Jared!" My father exclaimed, weirdly proud, "This is responsible of you. Now Kim, are you okay with staying with us?"

Kim's eyes had never left my father's face,

"Mhm." She took a quick breath, "I'm so grateful." She whispered. I don't think she meant it as a whisper but she is so shy. It's so cute.

"Dear, do you think we should call her parents, let them know she'll be staying with us and that she is alright? Her mother must be concerned." My mother asked my father.

"They kicked her out." My father reminded my mother, "But, yes, they should know that she is safe."

"That might cause trouble!" Annie quickly interjected, "R-right, Jared?! When you went over to see Kim today they wouldn't even answer the door! And then you found her in the _woods_!"

My sister had a funny way of accidently being accurate.

"And she was crying," I added sadly, looking at my Kim. Hey, it wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Oh, poor sweetheart." My mother _finally _showed her some compassion.

"It was a hard day," Kim mumbled, looking at the ground, blushing. Her mumbling was so quiet and rushed that I know I was the only one who understood it. My father gave me a confused look,

"She's had a hard day," I explained. He nodded in understating.

"I'm sure your parents will forgive you. It's hard for them to imagine their little girl in a grown up manner." My father looked knowingly at Annie who quickly agreed,

"They still love you, Kimmy, don't worry. We'll be your family, too, now."

I coughed, knowing the reason for Kim's sudden tensing,

"Annie, don't call her that."

"What?" She whispered back.

"Lose the nickname."

"Well I need to call her something special."

"Try _something else_."

"Fine." Annie gave up and cleared her throat, "Point is, you're going to be alright, Kim-Kim."

"Thank you." Kim graciously whispered back. Annie smiled,

"No matter what, we'll take care of you."

I knew she meant that we were going to take care of her even though she isn't _really_ pregnant.

Kim smiled a shy smile back. My face had returned to its normal color by now but Kim's was still a rosy pink.

_Cute, _

I couldn't help but think.

**************************************

THANKS FOR READING!

If I was going to title this chapter, it would be "more conversations." More awkward then the last ones, for sure.

Did you like how they dealt with the problem?

Not so much a cliffy this time. The next chapter will be up soon, I have it planned out (unlike this one) so it shouldn't take me too long.

Review please! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You make me want to keep writing!

Review! Review! Review, please!


	24. Chapter 24

Hugo Hampshire's POV

_Ugh, these stupid earrings will not come out! _

I was standing behind the podium, examining tonight's inner reservations.

I have to get this stud out of my ear before my manager write me up for 'employee dress code' violation.

Apparently piercing of any sort are not allowed in a fine establishment such as Gavivi's.

Because, you know, to the customer what is decorating my ears is more important then what is in their food.

Take it from a _humble_ Englishman, what's in their food is not worth the forty dollars as stated on the menu.

My fantasy about raising mutiny with the other waiter against the management was interrupted by a beautiful vision.

A pretty girl, no older than 20 it seemed, glanced at me with a shy smile. She had on a modest but flattering white blouse and wrung her hands nervously on the straps of her purse.

I put on my most beguiling smirk and recited my well-rehearsed lines: "Good evening, do you have a reservation?" Not the most common of pickup lines, but perhaps she was here for family purposes.

"Um, yes. Has Jared arrived yet?"

My heart sank a little. Perhaps this Jared was an estranged relative of some sort? I scanned the reservation sheet for anything that began with a "J," but when I came across it, it seemed that he had not yet arrived.

"I'm afraid he hasn't yet. Would you like to be seated?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just sit here…" she quietly mumbled, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Perhaps she was intimidated by my dashing good looks. I would be too if I were a woman. She sat down on a bench, placing her purse to her side and smoothing out her skirt, exhaling a quiet troubled sigh. After a few moments of awkward silence, the lobby was filled with the shrill ring of a cellular telephone. The girl answered, a look of disgust crossing her face. Whoever it was appeared to be agitating her greatly.

"No…What? No! What are you even _talking_ about? I….is that even _English_? Just no! Listen, any _relationship_ you think we had is now officially over!" I perked up at this a little, perhaps I did have a chance at this after all. I waited until she had hung up before I made my move.

"So, does this mean tonight's dinner is cancelled, perhaps?"

"Um…no? I'm still having dinner here…I should take my seat now."

"Right this way," I said calmly, but on the inside I was giddy with the opportunity that was presenting itself to me. I led her to the most romantic candlelit corner of the restaurant. She quickly sat in her chair and I paused for a moment, not sure how to go through with it.

"Would you perhaps like some company?"

And then a deep voice from behind growled, "No, that's okay. Hi Kim!"

Seemingly unaware of what had just transpired, the girl, now named Kim, beamed at the tall, bronze muscle head that now sat across from her. I resisted the urge to scowl at him and unenthusiastically asked for their orders.

"What would you like?"

"I'll have a salad," Kim shyly replied.

Jared glanced up at her and then muttered, "Meat."

"Er, what kind sir?"

"Meat. Just lots of meat. Any kind."

I shrugged inwardly before a wicked idea popped into my head. Smiling, I told the kitchen to prepare a salad and three orders of the most expensive cut of meat we had, the $40 dollar filet mignon. He would get his meat, and perhaps Kim would less attracted to him when he leaves with his pockets empty. As I served an older couple two tables down from them, I caught the last part of a sentence,

" Jared, Dillan wants me to live with him, he threatened to spill the secret." Kim told her date in a hushed, anxious tone.

"Which one?" Jared muttered, obviously still unhappy with my attempt to steal his girlfriend.

"He hasn't a clue that I'm pregnant." Kim reminded the bronze boy. I turned my head to watch them from the corner of my eye.

Jared raised his eyebrows and sighed,

"Then I guess that leaves the wolves. Tell him about the baby and maybe he'll realize he hasn't got a chance."

"I don't think he actually wants to date me." Kim admitted slowly. At this point my ears were burning with curiosity.

Jared suddenly looked up at his Kim, struck with worry,

"What does he want, then?" He asked her frantically.

Kim shifted uncomfortably and looked around the restaurant. I turned away as her eyes skimmed over me. I could almost feel Jared's anxiety growing the longer Kim left him with no reply. I felt her eyes leave me and I turned back to see her lock as with him. He reached his hand across the table and wrapped it around one of hers.

"I think he just likes scaring me." She chocked out finally. Their conversation was so embracive; it wasn't until the chef called my name that I realized I had been standing at the same table with the older couple for several minutes now.

*****************************

Thanks a million times to Dana for basically writing this chapter with me!

THANKS for reading and reviewing!

What do _you_ think Dillan's motives are???

Next chapter (which will be up soon) you'll get to see how things are going at Jared's house now that Kim's moved in.

Oh, and how do you like British Hugo Hampshire? I personally love him.

Review and thanks again for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

"_Dammit, Jared! You missed the whole thing! Where the hell were you?!?!"_ Paul sneered.

"_Jacob?"_ I thought, aching to know what happened at the bloodsucker's wedding.

Jacob's thoughts were scattered in a confusing, infuriated mess to the point where I changed my focus to Sam who explained the whole thing.

"…_As you can see we really did need your help, Jared."_ He finished.

"_Whoops."_ Was all I could think, trying once again to comprehend Jacob's anger.

He was _really_ mad. I almost could say that if I didn't know any better, I'd think that bloodsucker was about to kill his imprintee.

But I know better so obviously this is just a really big crush gone bad…then again, he _does_ love her…

"_Jared,"_ Sam warned, my pondering wasn't helping the situation at all.

Just then, Leah phased and joined us.

"_Seth told me you were a no-show," _She commented after she was done examining Jacob.

"_Explain."_ Sam ordered, keeping one eye always on Jacob.

I let my thoughts wander back to the last few hours.

"…_Jared?" _Sam questioned me.

"_What?" _I replied, innocently.

Sam waited to phrase his words right,

"_Do you really think it's in your best interest to put her in that position?" _

_Dammit, Jared!_

"_How do I get out?" _I chocked out my words, immediately realizing how deep in I was. I had basically officially screwed up Kim's life beyond repair.

Sam was about to answer but I stopped him mid-thought,

"_No! Kim wants to stay with me so this is how it's going to be. We're going to be happy like this. Just buzz-off!_" I added, directing my last comment specifically to Paul.

"_Jared-" _Sam tried to talk me out of my bad situation but I phased quickly and scurried back up to my room.

I smiled at Kim who was still comfortable curled put in my sister's old sleeping bag on the rugged floor by my bed.

I let out the breath I was holding, releasing the stress that I had collected from my pack members with the heavy air.

Then, deciding that I could get away with it as long as I woke up before the rest of my family (as I usually did,) I crouched down by Kim and gently pulled her in to my arms, slowly so I was sure not to wake her from whatever unrealistically peaceful dream she was having. I lifted her slowly off the floor and wrapped my warm arms around her.

Kim's POV

I felt gentle, warm arms wrap around me and slowly lift me out of my sleeping bag. Knowing it was Jared, I didn't bother to open my eyes and face full consciousness. Instead, I let him place me on his soft bed (which was considerable more comfortable then the floor) and cradle me against his chest. His warm arms stayed draped around me the whole time. Before I realized it, his rhythmic breaths had me falling back asleep.

_Jared._

If the scheme doesn't last more than a week or two, it will still certainly be one of the very best weeks of my existence.

(Yay for werewolf boyfriends!)

----The next morning----

Jared's POV

I woke up, already fully aware of Kim's being in my arms. Not that I was panicking, or anything.

I lifted up my head to peek at her, she still had her eyes closed but for some reason she seemed unnaturally still. I waited for a moment and then realized she was holding her breath.

"Kim?" I whispered softly, panicking inwardly. I shifted so I was hovering over her. A rosy red blush spread across her cheeks and I realized she must have been awake for awhile now but was trying to pretend to be asleep. I smiled in amusement.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned quietly,

"What?" She pretended to just have woken up.

"How long have you been awake?" I whispered, my face not even an inch from hers. I continued to smile my amused smile.

She blushed and smiled shyly,

"You caught that?"

"Yeah," I laughed, still keeping it at a whisper.

She blushed darker and laughed a little, too,

"I didn't want to wake you…you look really tired."

I shrugged,

"I was up late last night." I decided to exclude any further details.

She looked away from my eyes which she had been staring in and continued to blush. I noticed how awkward she felt.

"Um,…so, how exactly did I end up from there," She glanced down at her sleeping bag, "To right next to you?"

I gulped and she finally met my eyes again,

"I put you here." I explained.

"Well I know _that_…"

"Then what did you want me to tell you?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of _why_…" She quickly chocked out.

"You looked cold."

She raised her eyebrows,

"Lie." She quickly responded, calling me out on my fast answer.

"Er…_I_ was cold?"

"That doesn't even count as a possibility." She laughed.

"Okay, what? So you want me to admit out loud so you can hear that it was because I missed you even though you were within a four foot proximity? And that I wanted to hold you and snuggle with you and be all sweet?" I almost blushed admitting that…_Almost_. But it was true and I could spill my guts to her anytime.

She opened her mouth to say something but her whole face was burning and she froze. I leaned in so my lips were almost touching her ear and I softly whispered in my deep, tantalizing voice,

"You ended up next to me because I missed you even though you were within a four foot proximity. I wanted to hold you and be close to you…and be all sweet." I added after a pause for emphasis. I knew that would make her blush a thousand times more and when I pulled away to gaze into her eyes again, my theory was confirmed.

She just drew in a quiet breath and stayed, absolutely frozen, staring into my eyes with a bright red face.

"You okay, Kim?" Well I certainly didn't want to charm her _too_ much…

She suddenly snapped out of her daze and quickly nodded her head,

"I'm fine," she breathed.

"Well, good…I don't want our unborn baby's health at jeopardy just because I charmed his mother too much…" I shifted back to laying next to her with my right arm under her shoulders, still keeping my eyes on her.

"You did not charm me too much!" Kim quickly retorted.

"Did too," I teased her.

"Hm. And what exactly is all this talk about our baby being a 'he'? Why can't it be a girl?"

"That is not a question to ask me." I shrugged, "I'm not some specialized, genetic scientist, you know."

"Yeah but how do you know it's a boy?" She demanded, teasingly defensive.

"The same way I know you're pregnant," I replied coolly, "It's all about one's _imaaaginaaaation_" I held out the 'imagination' extra long.

Kim laughed for a long moment and so did I.

"Well then, in that case, _I'm_ imagining that it's a _girl_."

"Fine. Good luck telling my parents that before I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means….actually, I have no idea. I guess neither of us could possibly know because…wait, when do you find out what the baby is?" I asked her. I'm not so knowledgeable on the whole baby thing.

"Well, _Jared_, in most cases the baby is _human_ and one usually doesn't _need_ to find out '_what it is_!'" She laughed.

I laughed,

"That's not what I meant by 'what the baby is.'"

"I know, I know," She finished laughing, "Like…uh, 5 months?...yeah, like around then I think."

"Okay, so, yeah. Neither of us should have any idea what the baby is yet." I reminded her.

"Well if we are being technical, then I shouldn't be pregnant because-…"

She cut herself short and I started laughing.

"Shutup." She mumbled, blushing. I did. I quit my laughing and glanced over at the clock on one of my bookshelves.

I sighed,

"I have to get up. Annie's gonna want an excuse for why I can't watch Maggie this morning."

I leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek, pulling into a hug,

"Sorry. I wish I could spend all day with you." I said, my voiced pained.

"It's okay." She mumbled, still sounded a little tired.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from her and got out of bed.

"Hey, you know what? We're going on a date tonight."

"Thanks for asking." Kim mumbled, her eyes closed again, already falling back asleep.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" I quickly rephrased.

"Emily's?" She asked. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm serious. We can go to that new fancy restaurant…Gavivi's or something…I'll probably eat the whole place but I'm sure you'd like it."

"Sounds good."

"Meet you there? Like seven? I'll be done with everything by then."

"Sure." Kim shrugged, her eyes still closed.

Then a sort of guilt swept over me and I knelt down by my bed, playing with her hair. She opened her eyes.

"We can have a girl, if you like." I whispered, reminding her that I would have it any way she wants.

She smiled,

"Well thank you." She teased, leaning in closer. I met her half way and we kissed for a moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jared and Kim 26**

Kim's POV

_Buzzz! Buzzzzzzz!_

"Huh?" I lifted my head off Jared's pillow and took a second to comprehend what as going on.

Weirdly enough, my thoughts immediately dashed to Jared instead of firstly dealing with my ringing cell phone.

I suddenly became fully aware of how much I missed him. I ached to know what he was doing with his wolf pack. I wish I could be there with them.  
_This is weird. It's like the more time I spend with him, the more I miss him._

Oh well. Maybe I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

Finally my thoughts wandered back to the noise that had awoken me. I pushed the covers and leaped out of Jared's bed.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse; I was still tired.

"Kim?! Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried sick-"

"Mom?!"

_What?!? I thought the caller ID said Paige…_ I checked it again and it was indeed Paige's number. Mom must have called using her phone.

"Kim, darling, where are you? This is ridiculous, you need to come home!" My mom's anxious voice fretted. I considered hanging up on her but realized I should at least assure her I'm alright.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm staying at a friend's. I won't do anything stupid, kay? Just stop worrying and don't call me!" I pulled the phone away from my ear to hang up but hesitated.

"Kim? Please don't hang up, honey! Just tell me where you are, so I'll know you are _safe_!"

"Kim?!" I heard Paige exclaim in the background.

"Shh!" My mom snapped at her, "Kim?" She prompted.

"Uh…." I stammered, _I have no idea what to say!_ "Mom, I-I…I've gone crazy." I reluctantly admitted, _I guess I should go home. _

Then a (somewhat illogical) plan dawned upon me,

"Let me talk to Paige, she can come over and check the place out so you can be happy." I explained quickly, adrenaline rushing coursing through my body like it was the end of the freakin' world.

_Which it is, by the way._

"No." My mom firmly remained on the phone.

"MOM!" I was in the middle of a break-down.

Finally I was able to break through her shield after a tough twenty minutes and Paige was allowed the phone,

"Paige, do you want to come over?"

"Er, where exactly _are_ you?" I could imagine her running her fingers through her hair.

"Jared's."

"…Wow, never would have guessed that one."

"Stop being sarcastic and help me. I need you to come over for awhile and then reassure mommy dearest that I'm fine."

"Where did Kim go? This plan ain't so bad…"

"Thanks, Paige." I remarked sarcastically, "…fine, you can bring a friend if that's what it will take to make you come."

"…A friend?"

"Opps, I forget the devil is lonely."

Paige ignored my comment and paused,

"…No, how about I bring one of _your_ friends. I don't want mine to think my sister's a freak and what better way to ruin your goody-good reputation."

I panic for a second then replied,

"I can think of a better way. Just come alone then, Paige."

"Nope. I think I'll bring someone."

"_PLEASE_ not Dillan!!!" I begged.

"Ew, no. He's a creeper."

At least Paige and I agree on _something_.

"So I'm trusting you to come over and bring some random not-Dillan-friend of mine?" I finalized our agreement.

"You make it sound like I have a reputation of being unreliable." Paige remarked, " And yes, that way none of my friends get to see my crazy sister and hence forth have you ruin my rep."

"Oh yeah, because your reputation is so awesome." I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See you tomorrow. Around three, 'kay?" I hung up the phone.

Collecting my thoughts, I rummaged through my bag until I had my change in cloths in hand. I tiptoed out into the hallway, not sure who was awake yet, and peered up and down the hall, looking hesitantly for the bathroom.

I saw a door that looked promising and stepped over to it. I pressed my ear against it to see if anyone was in there, just in case I was wrong and it was ,say, a bedroom. I didn't hear anything so I opened the door.

_Stupid closet._

I disappointedly gazed at a few shelves stuffed with variously colored towels and sheets. I also noticed a few shampoo bottles.

_The bathroom must be close…this _does_ look like the bathroom closet, after all._

With that thought, I tried my luck on the closed door a little further down the long hall.

"Aha!" I murmured, successful. The bathroom was small and blue. Its shower took up the whole left side of the room and the toilet, the front right corner. The sink took up the rest of the right side.

I smiled at my victory and stepped in side the crowed room, quietly closing the door behind me. I quickly changed, rushing in hopes that my presence would go unnoticed by Jared's family. I finished changing.

"Excuse me," A small voice chimed, cute and cheerful, "are you Jared's _girl_ friend?" I turned (right before Jared's bedroom door) and blinked at the little girl smiling up at me.

_How polite!_ I was utterly impressed. Then again, just about anyone's polite compared to _my_ little sister.

The small girl had short, dark pigtails on either side of her head and was wearing a long white and blue-checkered gown, otherwise plain and simply cut like a really long T-shirt. It hung loosely on her. Her right hand was gripping a light brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied decoratively around its neck.

I blinked again and replied, not minding to switch to my baby-talk voice just yet.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I'm Kim." My voice automatically turned kinder, "Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, doing my best to be friendly. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at that.

"Oh," The little girl took my hand, still cheerful, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Maggie." She replied, "Maggie Tallwood. Jared told me about you. He said you were really pretty and awesome."

Even now, Jared's praise made me blush.

"I hope that's true." I muttered under my breath. Our handshake broke.

"My mommy's going to make me take a bath really soon. Can you pretend you don't see me?" Maggie asked as she moved passed me into Jared's room. She pushed some laundry off the top of a basket and proceeded to climb into it, placing the top back over it once she was inside.

"Okay," I laughed. I awkwardly placed my bag down next to one of Jared's many piles of clothing and sat on his bed.

_I wish Jared was here_. I sighed.

I examined the books neatly stacked in one of his bookshelves.

_Watchmen? Isn't that like superhero stuff?_

Curious, I pulled it from the shelf and opened to one of the pages.

_Yup, comic-book stuff alright,_ I confirmed.

The child-containing laundry basket's lid fell to the ground and little Maggie poked her head out to meet eyes with me. In a whisper she asked,

"Do ya like that one? Jare-rid has so many cartoony books that he reads all the time, every second of the day, practically…like twenty-four _seven_!"

I giggled as she widened her eyes for effect. "My big sister, Annie, she knows a lot about couples and liking people and stuff and she told me that no girl would like Jared very much because he reads all of those cartoony books." Maggie added.

I smiled,

"Cartoony books? These comic books are okay, it's not like their 'little kid' books exactly." I shrugged. She quickly followed suit and also shrugged,

"I don't know, they look pretty geeky to me."

I laughed.

"There you are, Maggie! You _know_ I am giving you a bath now!" Annie stormed into Jared's room.

"Oh…hey there, Annie. I was just….um….you know, looking for my shoe laces in here. You never know what you'll find in Jared's room!" Maggie sprung out of the laundry basket.

***** **** ***

Sorry that this chapter is short! I'll update soon, I promise! Please review! And thanks for reading and waiting soooo long for this chapter!


	27. Chapter 27: Annie and Maggie

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Kim's POV_

"Yeah, yeah," Annie said unenthusiastically, obviously not buying little Maggie's story, "because _your_ shoelaces would be in _Jared's_ laundry basket."

Annie rolled her eyes, looking rather annoyed with her little sister and then suddenly turned to look at me, surprised.

"Kim, did Jared just leave you here?" Annie asked.

_Well, when you say it like that…_ I bit my lip in awkward embarrassment and nodded a little.

Annie, keeping her big eyes on me, shook her head and put her hands on her hips,

"That little nerd."

"Eerrrg! Can I _please_ not take a bath? _Pretty please_?" whined Maggie, pulling at the end of Annie's T-Shirt. Annie ignored her,

"Hmm…what am I going to do with him? Do you want breakfast?" Annie asked me as she mindlessly picked up little Maggie.

"Sure." I nodded, trying to sit up straighter…I'm pretty anti-social, huh? I always slump over in a corner whenever I'm at a party…not that I've been to all that many, but still.

"Come downstairs with me and we can make pancakes or something…"

"Yaayyy! This means no bath!" Maggie threw her hand up in celebration.

"You're still getting a bath, alright, but we'll wait until after you get syrup all over you." Annie said, once again unenthusiastic.

I got up from Jared's bed and followed Annie as she carried Maggie downstairs with her. We got to the kitchen and she dropped Maggie into a chair.

"Sit. And don't go anywhere so I can see you." Annie ordered.

_I wonder if Maggie is known for running off? _

"Okay, Kim, you do know how to make pancakes, right?"

"Um, right." I rubbed my arm in nervousness and rolled up my sleeves. _Uh…mix batter with…um…milk, I think, and then like add eggs and pour some in the pan…_

Yeah, I never really cooked much at home. Aren't I independent. I should have thought about these things before I decided I was perfectly capable of running away….at least I know how to do laundry…and load a dish washer. I'll be fine.

"Get me the mixing bowl in the bottom cabinet of there." Annie pointed in the general direction of all of the cabinets.

"Okay." I said quickly, trying to figure out which cabinet she meant. I opened two and then finally found it on the third.

"This one?" I held up a large mixing bowl.

"Yeah, bring it over here."

Suddenly there was a loud _clash_ and the kitchen door (which led to a screened-in porch) opened to let Jared in.

"Aw, Jared! Don't tell me you broke the screen door again!" shouted Annie.

Jared's gaze was already fully focused on me,

"Didn't touch it," he lied. I laughed and he smiled. Closely following him, Embry entered.

"Ew, it's Annie." He mocked, ignoring Jared and me.

Annie rolled her eyes,

"I am _so_ out of your league, kid."

I had almost forgotten Maggie was here when she grabbed Jared's hand to try and get his attention; he still had his gazed locked on me.

"Jared?" She asked when he didn't look down.

"Yeah," he said, still looking at me. As I'm sure you have assumed, I was blushing.

It took Maggie a second to think of what she wanted to say,

"Kim was reading your cartoony-books."

Jared's POV

I blinked once, not moving my gaze from my Kim. _Cartoony-books? Like…which ones?_

Kim nodded in agreement with Maggie and she from across the room to stand in front of me,

"Watchmen, or something? Looked pretty bloody…"

"Oh…" _That__ one. Of course. _"…yeah…that's a graphic novel." _Not a 'cartoony-book.' _

"Well, um, we were making pancakes…" Kim explained, awkwardly…as always.

I was about ready to slap myself on the head, _Nice going, Jared, just leave the girl you absolutely love at your house full of people you don't know without even giving her something to eat!_

"Sorry," I whispered, only to her, "I honestly thought you would still be asleep when I got back…"

_Hey, it's true. _

"It's okay," She shrugged. It obviously _wasn't_ okay. "I've been talking to Maggie."

By now Maggie (who was still holding my hand) was staring up at both of us, watching intently.

"Jared? Is that you? Back so-" My mom, her hair graying, stopped when she saw all the people in her kitchen. It looked as if she had just woken up.

"Uh…Embry's over." I explained. Unfortunately for her, everyone else lives here.

"Oh…I see you're up, Kim." She eyed us suspiciously. _I'm never going to be trusted again._

Kim nodded, unsure. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

"See you, Jared." Embry headed back into the woods.

"Annie, I thought I told you to give Maggie a bath-" my mom began.

"Yup, one second, I was going to give her breakfast first." Annie explained.

_See Annie? This is what you get whe-_

"Jared?" Kim quietly asked me, looking up at my questioningly. My mom was heading back upstairs and Annie was preoccupied with finding the pancake batter.

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering what was bothering her. I peered around the room for anything suspicious. _At least, _**we**_ don't have any____cats. _

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I kind of invited Paige over…" She looked pretty distraught.

"Today?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She clarified.

"You invited someone over?!?!?" exclaimed Annie. _Geez, she sure is in a bad mood! Cool it, Annie!_

I turned to glare at my older sister,

"Got a problem with that?" I growled. She threw her hands up in the air, meeting my gaze,

"Oh, no! Not at all! It's just now I have to clean the whole STUPID house!"

"ANNIE! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO MESSED IT ALL UP!" I shouted back at her. I instinctively shelter Kim against my chest and I felt her move to cover her hears once I started yelling.

_I hope I didn't upset her…_

"I MESSED IT UP? _I_ MESSED IT UP? IF YOU WANNA BLAME SOMEONE LOOK AT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO GOES AROUND THROWING CRAYONS ALL OVER THE FREAKIN' HOUSE!"

I glanced over at Maggie who was also covering her hears…I guess we are pretty loud…

I finally looked down at Kim who was looking down at her feet,, look quite unsure as to what to do. I wrapped my arms around her,

"Sorry," I whispered in her ear, "Could you maybe bring Maggie into the living room, please?" Kim looked up at me for a quick second and then took Maggie's hand and quietly guided her out of the kitchen. I watch in agony, _STUPID JARED!_

I turned my full attention to Annie who was exploding in anger,

"It's not _my_ fault we have a seven-year-old living in the house." I sneered.

"YOU LITTLE….UGH! CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS?! I'M ALLOWED TO COMPLAIN EVERY ONCE AND WHILE, YOU KNOW!"

"Like I said, _not my fault_. It's _yours_, so _you_ can deal with it _without_ complaining." My relatively calm voice made her even more frustrated.

I excited to the living room as she threw curses at me.

"Sorry, Kim. Sorry, Maggie." I apologized, mumbling.

"Should I tell Paige not to come over?" Kim asked, anxiously.

"No, no. We were just fighting over something else, anyways."

Kim's POV

I suddenly noticed Maggie had tears in her eyes.

"Jared…" I whispered to him, pointing out that very observation.

"Huh?" He replied, not knowing what I was talking about.

"She's crying," I mouthed.

"Oh." He squatted down by Maggie, "Don't cry. It's okay. I was just being loud…" He glanced up at me and then returned his gaze to her, "Sorry."

"It's all my fault!" She wailed, letting her tears fall, "All my fault!"

"No! No! It's um…it's just that Annie was being a big fat whiner and now it's all over. It has nothing to do with you." Jared tried exasperatingly to get Maggie to stop crying.

"It has _everything_ to do with me!" Maggie wailed.

"No, it doesn't," Jared said soothingly, "The world doesn't revolve around you _that_ much…"

"Jared!" I snapped. _Stupid werewolf._

"What?" He said, laughing at his own little joke.

* * * * ** * ** * * * ** * ** * * *** * * **** * * ** *

A/N: REVIEW!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I'll have another chapter up soon! I know not much has happened in the last couple chapter but I'm working on it!

Any predictions?

Annie? Maggie? Jared? What's up with all of them?

THANKS!

-rmw


	28. Chapter 28

W.I.L.T.

Jared and Kim

Kim's POV

I glared at Jared.

"Sorry," he quickly tried to amend his words, "I…er…"

I rolled my eyes but in truth I probably wouldn't have done much better in his situation.

Eventually Maggie calmed down and Jared kissed me goodbye quickly before joining the pack again.

The next hour or so of my time at the Tallwood household was-I'm not gonna lie-pretty boring. I ended up playing a game of Legos with Maggie until Annie came up to apologize and drag Maggie off to the bath tub.

Hungry, (because Annie never ended up finishing the pancakes) I quietly searched their refrigerator, feeling very much like a thief when I 'stole' a slice of the already-half-gone apple pie. To be honest, I hate most fruit pies, but I quickly ate the piece regardless.

"Hi, Kim-Kim." I jumped a little when Annie stuck her head into the kitchen. I quickly skidded around the counter and threw the last bit of my pie away. I was hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I don't care if you have pie," she shrugged, sitting down at the small table near the backdoor.

"Oh, I was finished with it anyways," I stammered, smiling politely.

"Oh," she shrugged, looking like she was in her own little world. She was propping her head up with her arm. She looked sad almost.

Now, if I wasn't a social-awkward person, I would ask what's wrong. Instead I hovered uncomfortably behind the counter, trying to think of what to do.

"Kim-Kim, can I tell you something?" She asked me seriously, pushing her short wavy hair away from her face.

"Um, yeah, sure." I tried my hardest to sound…uh, not socially-awkward?

She took a deep breath,

"Kim? Do you like butterflies?"

_Weird question. Oh, yeah, butterflies…like the kind I get when Jared's about to kiss me…nope, can't say I'm fond of 'em._

"Uh, yeah, I like butterflies," I nodded, laughing a little, trying to lighten things up. Epic fail on my part. Annie just looked depressed as she continued,

"Butterflies are so pretty and so free…but they start off small and ugly."

_Where the heck is she going with this…?_

"Excuse my rambling," Annie suddenly snapped out of her daze, "something's on my mind that I think I need to share with you as soon as I can."

I shifted, a little anxious.

"I'm a partier. Not as much as I used to be, but still. My partying used to go farther than what is actually considered 'fun.' So far that I got myself in a little situation,"

_Last time I checked, I'm not really the person one would call a 'partier'… _

"Kim, you need to watch yourself. I know Jared's a nice guy and all, but he's my brother and I know that he has his faults. I don't know how exactly the werewolf thing effects your relationship, except that it means you're 'meant-to-be.' What I'm trying to say is don't let him talk you into anything stupid."

I looked at her like she had four heads, _Where is this coming from?_ I appreciate the advice and all, but, really?

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," I replied, trying to look convincing.

"Listen, everything has strings attached. The strings can be good or bad. On one hand, a consequence could be life-altering in the sense that you have to change everything you know and take on more responsibilities, but it can also be a good thing."

_Umm…is this like a don't-get-pregnant talk??? Geez…_

"I had Maggie when I was seventeen. I know I wasn't the youngest teen pregnancy ever but…"

She trailed off.

I tried to keep my mouth from dropping.

_Wait, wait, wait, she devises a plan to allow me and Jared to LIVE together but then she goes and tells me to make sure I'm responsible? I think she just made my brain hurt. _

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

"Just don't tell anyone." She murmured, getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

_Oh my gosh._

"Wait, just to clarify things, I think you need to know that because, let's be honest, you and Jared are probably going to continue to share a room instead of you moving into mine like we told the parents you would and don't think I'm stupid, I know you guys might very well do 'stuff.'"

Suddenly I felt very awkward. Well, okay, I felt awkward already but I also felt a little angry. Jared and I hadn't even _talked _about those things…

"But," I began to explain.

"No. Don't try. I know you weren't planning on doing anything but that doesn't mean you won't. Knowing Jared he probably hasn't even said anything…stupid nerd. Don't assume that because he hasn't said anything he, he doesn't think anything. Watch your actions, that's all I'm saying."

I was proud of myself for keeping my face from turning red…however it _was_ a light pink.

_Me and Jared doing anything? _

I felt sort of…giddy….

_This is weird. _

…_I have to talk to Jared. But I don't want to…it'll be _way_ too awkward…_

"Just be responsible," Annie added.

Then a thought hit me,

"Uh, Annie?"

"Yep?"

"Well, you know, your parents think I'm pregnant so shouldn't I act like I'm pregnant? And shouldn't I be getting bigger?"

Annie smiled,

"Let me cover that, you just play along. I do have a few tips, act like you have weird cravings…and do odd things like…I don't know…always sit in front of the fan or something…also act like you're more tired than normal. I'll get you some snacks from the grocery store and pretend that you wanted it. Eat like pretzels and ice cream a lot. As for getting bigger, well, I have a few ideas. Do you want a drama or do you want to ride this lie out for as long as you can?"

Overwhelmed with directions, I stammered out the reply that seemed natural to me,

"I'll ask Jared…"

"Okay, good luck, kid-o."

_Hehe, oh _yay_. _


	29. Chapter 29

**WILT **_(A/N: hehe, get it? When I Looked Twice I ?)_

Kim's POV

So my decision was made. I had to ask Jared about a few things. I pulled my diary out of my bag and searched around Jared's untidy room until I found a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm at Jared's house now. Yippie? Maybe, maybe not. I thought this would go a lot smoother than it is…I just found out his little sister is actually his niece…awkward, I know. _

_I have to ask him a few questions tonight:_

_1. MAGGIE IS ANNIE'S DAUGHTER?!?!?!_

_2. Annie wants to know if we should continue with the lie or stage a drama…whatever that means…(A/N: what DOES that mean?)_

_3. …umm…as far as our relationship goes…_

I had trouble finding an end to number three_. I guess I'll just have to wing it when I talk to him. _

I sighed and looked at Jared's clock. It read 8:10. My eyes felt heavy and I was surprised that I already was so tired… that or I was just bored. Regardless, I changed into my pajamas and laid back on Jared's bed.

_On second thought, I better just stay in my sleeping bag…_ I moved to my sleeping bag on the floor.

I stayed up and waited for Jared.

I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally, at 3am, I called it quits and fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, I was ready to finally talk to Jared, but Jared never came home. I stumbled over to his bed (still half-asleep) and stared at where he _should _have been.

"Kim? I thought you were supposed to be in Annie's room…" Mrs. Tallwood asked me, looking concerned.

_Shoot._

I turned to where Mrs. Tallwood was watching me from the hallway,

"Oh, um, well, I just came to see if Jared was up-"

"He didn't come home," She interrupted me. She looked very upset with my presence.

_Well, excuusse me!_

"Yeah," I agreed sadly.

There was a short pause.

"You know, you're the only girl who's ever really loved my Jared."

_Okay, now he's _your_ Jared?! _

"I…" I stammered. _Way to go, Kim. How do you reply to that?_

"That other girl he was dating, _Aubrey_," Mrs. Tallwood made a face, "She was just so stuck-up."

"You...met…Aubrey?" I asked, I remembered the girl well. Jared and her would pass notes constantly during class. _Hmm… I wonder what they said…_

"I heard her on the phone, when she called to talk to Jared. I could just tell by her voice," Mrs. Tallwood explained.

_Wow, this woman is a little harsh…_

"Um…do you happen to know _why_ Jared didn't come home last night?" I asked. I was suddenly worred.

"No." She shook her head, "I thought _you_ would."

I shook my head,

"I have do idea."

"Very well, I think Annie just left to get you some ice cream or something. You know, you should be eating healthier now that,…" She eyed my suspiciously.

"Mhm." I quickly agreed, "Ver-very true!" I quickly stammered.

Mrs. Tallwood raised her eyebrows at me rudely and then left me in Jared's room. I sighed, tired from waiting up all night for Jared. _I hope he is alright…_

I heard a screeching sound coming from the outside. Curious, I tip-toed downstairs and peeked out the window.

Paige waved at me.

_Who the hell let _her_ drive a car?!?!?_

I stepped away from the door as I let Paige in. She was wearing a leather jacket and black, heavy makeup.

_Naturally._

I froze up when I saw Mace enter right behind her.

"Hey, Kim," He greeted me. For some reason he looked _really_ uncomfortable…because he's in Jared's home? _(A/N: can anyone guess the REAL reason??)_

"Ma-Mace!"

"I told you I was gonna bring one of your friends." Paige snapped her gum as she spoke, "Nice place you got her, Mrs. Tallwood. Is your husband home?"

My face burned, I was embarrassed with Mace right there and I started to get angry at my sister.

"Mace, is that your car?" I asked him, glancing out of the window. I had to say something instead of blowing up at Paige.

"Yup," He nodded.

I looked at him like the insane fool he was,

"You let _Paige_ drive?"

"Nah, I made him," Paige laughed.

Mace laughed nervously a little then gulped, backing up away from Paige a foot or two.

"Everything alright, Mace?"

"Is Jared here?" He deflected my question.

I looked down and shook my head,

"I, uh, actually have to go see if I can find him. I'll be right back."

"Find him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he, uh, went for a walk earlier."

"'Kay." Paige shrugged. I slipped past them and outside, still in my pajamas but too worried about Jared to care.

I quickly walked around to the back of his house and walked a little ways into the wood. I peered around to see if I could spot any of the pack. I didn't want to go in any farther this time; I didn't want to get lost again.

"Kim!" I heard Jared exclaim a little ways away. He quickly jogged up to me. He looked pleased that I had come.

"Jared? Why did you-"

"Sorry, I had to make up some time from before," He explained, beaming at me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and looked down at me, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Paige and Mace are at your house and I don't know what to do-"

It didn't seem like he was listening at all for suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. When our kiss broke I bit my lip, annoyed. His smile faded a little,

"Kim? Did I-"

"Were you even _trying_ to listen to me?"

"What?" He looked regretful and yet still unsure of what he did.

"I was saying that I need your help with Mace and Paige and the fact that I'm supposed to be pretending that I'm pregnant!" I sneered.

"Oh," He rubbed my back quickly, trying to apologize, " I-I can't go back yet, I'm supposed to be looking out for bloodsuckers, kind of important…"

"But you have enough time to talk to me?"

"You're important too," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was totally swooning.

"I gotta go, Mace and Paige are waiting," I tried to pull away. He let me,

"But-…okay, bye! Come out here whenever you want to talk to me. I'll always be here…I uh will probably be able to join you later, like seven, kay?"

I ignored him and kept walking.

"I'll miss you!" He called back, trying to prompt a response out of me, "I love you!" He added.

I was trying to pretend that I was annoyed with him, and I sort of was because I didn't get to ask him my three questions.

"Bye, Jared!" I finally called back, sounding as annoyed as I could. In truth I loved him more than he would ever know.

_(A/N: Aww, now wasn't that sweet? I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry I had a long break in between chapter 27 and 28…but im back on track now. Thanks to Luv4uncas for reminding me that it was quite awhile for my readers to be waiting! THANKS FOR READING! I asked a lot of questions during the story so if you could answer them when u review that would be fabulous. My favorite quote for this chappie was:_

…

"I told you I was gonna bring one of your friends." Paige snapped her gum as she spoke, **"Nice place you got her, Mrs. Tallwood. Is your husband home?"**

…

_You like? Lol. Okay, please review and im already writing the next chapter!!! –RMW)_


	30. AN

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED!

options 1 & 2 were both picked the most (aww, poor option 3, lol,jk!)

I'll finish writing and update by tonight =)

-Ria M. Write


	31. Chapter 30

**WILT**

**Chapter 30: Paige and Mace **

(A/N: Warning: language gets 'T' rated (not too bad, of course))

Kim's POV

Relieved that Jared was okay, I smiled as I entered the house.

"Paige? Mace?" I called, for I did not see them by the door where I had left them.

"We're in here!" Paige called from the living room, "I'm freaking Mace out!" She added, laughing in a sort of evil way that sent chills down my spine.

_Poor Mace._

I stumbled over one of Maggie's stuffed animals as I entered the living room. With a _thud_ I landed on the ground. Mace rushed to my side as Paige mercilessly laughed at me.

"Kim?" Mace fretted.

"I'm fine," I muttered, taking his hand to help me up.

Mace and I awkwardly waited for Paige to stop laughing.

"Way to be a clutz, Kim," she finished, "Or should I say 'Mrs. Tallwood!'" She added.

"Ha ha." I remained unamused (a/n: is that even a word? Computer says no. lol.).

"Mace thinks I'm funny, don't cha Mace?" Paige continued to snap her gum.

Mace shifted awkwardly a little then looked at me,

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"What did Paige tell you?" I asked cautiously.

He shrugged, not seeming too happy that Paige was once again the center of attention,

"Not much. Something about you and Jared getting…er…serious…"

Paige burst out in laughter. I rolled my eyes,

"No, no! That's not it!" I quickly scrambled to clean up the story in his head, "It's just that things were getting a little odd at home so I came to stay with my-…my new friend, Annie."

"Doesn't Jared live here?" he asked, suspiciously. I blushed nervously,

"Well, yeah, but I'm really Annie's guest."

"Oh. So…no Jared?" he noted, remembering that I had left to go find him.

"Yeah, he is, um, busy today." _Hmm…didn't even have to lie this time._

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home and tell mommy dearest that you're fine." Paige sighed. Mace and her would have to stay for awhile to make whatever story they are gonna tell my mom believable.

"Um, okay, what do you wanna do?"

"TV?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Whatever," I muttered, turning out of the room and heading into the kitchen. I looked around for something that we could all snack on. A couple moments later I heard giggling from the living room and soon after Mace joined me in the kitchen, his face looking darker than usual.

"Everything okay?" I asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets,

"Yeah, everything's…fine."

"Sorry about Paige dragging you out here…hey, how did she convince you to come anyhow?"

"I just sort of went with it," he shrugged, turning darker.

"…do you like Paige?"

His head snapped up in a split second, eyes wide,

"What?!"

"No need to spaz out, I was just wondering if you think she is as much of a brat as I do."

Relief washed over him,

"Erm, yeah, she's…" He seemed at lost of words. I eyed him a little strangely then let it go.

Paige's POV

I considered my feelings: I did indeed find Mace suddenly attractive.

_He's cute, cool, and I've known him since forever…do I have a chance?_

It's not like I was looking for a boyfriend. I do already have one, by the way. Justin Timberlake (we got together after I realized my chances with Jared were gone.)_ Sure, we have some communication problems but my feeling for Justie are true_…

I ran my fingers through my hair. _Still, Mace is _hot_. I can't help it! The whole car ride I felt like we were flirting! I mean, I _**was**_ but I'm not so sure that he actual would even consider going out with me. _

I jumped a little as a girl in her twenties with short wavy hair entered the living room.

"Kim-Kim! I dug out a pregnancy test for you!" The girl called to the kitchen, ignoring me.

_What the frigg'!?!?!? _I cringed at the thought of Kim needing one of those.

Then I almost giggled (if it wasn't for the fact that I was horrified) as Kim, face completely pale, entered the living room. I heard Mace exclaim from behind her,

"Kim…a pregnancy test? _What the hell_?!"

He looked almost as disgusted as I felt, "You're pregnant?!?!" It seemed that he could not stop himself from blurting out the question.

"If she knew do you think she would need a pregnancy test?" I snapped back at him. _Whoops! _Total mistake, things just sort of come out when you're in shock. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Back off, nerds. This one is already _used_." The girl explained, seeming utterly annoyed with our presence.

"_Ew_ww!" Mace and I both exclaimed at the same moment.

Kim (in a dazed sort of state) just walked up to the girl and took the blue and white box which contained the _used_ pregnancy test.

"Did you have sex with Jared?!" I blurted out. I needed to know details. Now.

"This is disgusting, I gotta go." Mace covered his face and moved towards the door.

"No! You got it all wrong!" Kim finally broke out of her daze.

"You didn't tell them?" The girl asked her. Kim didn't answer, instead desperately rushed over to Mace who was trying to open the front door, he looked like he was ready to throw up. Suddenly tears swelled up in her eyes,

"No! no! no! It's not like that, I swear! Please, Mace, listen to me! I just needed to get away and this is how I'm able to!"

"By screwing around? I don't understand what happened to you, Kim, what _he_ did to you but you're not the nice girl I was friends with."

"No! Mace! I swear, listen to me! I'm not reall-"

"I don't care." He opened the door and left. The tears rolled down Kim's face.

"Mace! _Please!_" She called after him as he got into his car.

"Hold it, buddy! You're my ride!" I screeched as sprung off the couch and out the door after him. _After that mood swing, it's hard to believe Kim _isn't_ pregnant._

Jared's POV

My ears pricked as I heard Kim's voice in the distance. She was crying! Luckily, Seth was with me.

_Seth, could you-_

_Yeah, sure. I was planning on staying out all night anyways. _

_Thanks!_

I was already running closer to my house. I got to my backyard and phased, pulling my pants on the same second. Still running (now in my human form,) I rushed into my house through my backyard's screened-in porch.

"Kim?" I called. I couldn't hear her sobbing anymore, instead murmurs came from upstairs where her and Annie were talking in Annie's room. Somewhat relieved that she wasn't crying anymore, I leaped up the stairs (three steps at a time) and dashed down the hallway to Annie's room. I slowed down as I entered, not really sure what kind of conversation I was about to walk in on.

Kim was sitting on Annie's floor and Annie was folding laundry across from her.

"And wolf boy has arrived," Annie announced, raising her eyebrows at me. I ignored her and kept my focus on Kim, trying to figure out what had caused her tears earlier.

"Jared? I thought you had watch until seven." She asked, peering up at me. Her eyes were all puffy and red and I watched as she quickly tried to dry her cheek without me noticing. She was still crying.

"What happened?!" I asked, astonished.

"Nothing," She replied, shrugging and once again quickly wiping away wetness from under her eye. Something had definetly happened. My heart twisted.

I fell down on my knees and wrapped my arms around her,

"Seriously, Kim, you're crying."

She shook her head,

"I'm fine. Just stop worrying about me." She lied.

"Kim…" I kissed her damp cheek. _The whole reason for my existence is to worry about you,_ "just tell me what happened, please." I begged her.

"Please leave the kissing for when I'm not around." Annie sounded disturbed.

"I only kissed her on the cheek." I argued, still keeping eye contact with Kim, agonizing over her hurt.

"Yeah, but all this talk about you two doing stuff is getting mental pictures stuck in my head that I _really_ don't need." Annie explained.

I listened to her words closely. _'all this talk about you two ding stuff…' is that what they were talking about…?_

"Is that what this is about?" I quietly, being as gentle as possible, asked Kim. She shook her head but for some reason I didn't believe her. Then I noticed something on the ground in front of her. I reached down and picked up the positive pregnancy test. I looked up at my Kim questioningly. She just closed her eyes, in pain, and leaned her head against my shoulder. Then next thing I knew, she was crying again.

I pulled her closer and rubbed her back as her wet sobs soaked into my shirt.

_My poor Kim, what happened?!?_

Thanks for reading! What do you think of Paige's little crush?

Lol, I tried skipping three steps at once (like Jared) and fell flat on my face. My family was laughing at me XD.

I'm trying my best to have the next chapter up by later tonight…eleven maybe?? Please check back if you have a chance! =)

p.s. Please review!


	32. Chapter 31

W.I.L.T.

_Jared Tallwood and Kim Connweller_

Kim's POV

I let myself continue to cry into Jared's shoulder. This was awful. Mace wasn't going to talk to me ever again.

Jared whispered comforting words in my ear and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me into his room and leaving Annie behind. Being with Jared in front of her was awkward.

Jared placed me down on his bed and moved away to give ms some space. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

Missing his warmth, I reached up and grabbed Jared's hand, pressing it to me face. He bent down and tried to wipe the tears off my face but they just kept coming. He sighed and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Kim, please, who did this to you?" he asked.

I swallowed, trying to calm myself enough to answer him. Instead my sobs became louder and I leaned forward to bury my face into his shoulder again. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, shh," he cooed, "it's alright."

Finally, I was able to chock out the words,

"Ma-Ma-Mace doesn't want to be my friend anymore," I stammered. I had an incredibly hard time trying to say his name.

"Aww, it's okay Kim. What happened? Did Paige do somethin-"

"No, no. It wasn't her at all. I-I just couldn't get myself to explain it, he misunderstood everything and got it all wrong,"

"Misunderstood? You mean he…he thought you were actually pregnant?" Jared gets me so well that sometimes I wonder why I even waste the time explaining.

I nodded, crying louder.

"Annie came in with her old pregnancy test that she used when she was pregnant with Maggie. She figured I could use it as proof if I needed to. You know, I'll tell people it was mine."

"Shh, shh, it's alright."

"No, no it isn't! I can't even try to explain things to him, he won't answer my calls!" Not that I've actually tried calling him or anything but that's just usually how things work with Mace.

"And now he's going to tell Riley and they'll both think I'm a total slut and she won't talk to me either!" I wailed, jumping ahead of myself.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jared was desperately trying to make me feel better.

"How is it okay, Jared? _HOW_ can it possible still be okay?!"

Jared's POV

"Well…I'm still you're friend. You still have me. And I won't _ever_ stop talking to you." I whispered in her ear. I pulled away and we sat silently, gazing into each other's eyes. Kim blushed a little and then leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled and met her half way. Before I could register what was happening, we were laying on my bed, kissing each other passionately.

Then a few things happened within half a second of each other:

Someone viciously growled,

I was ripped off the bed and thrown into the wall,

And Kim screamed.

The last one was what made me explode.

I threw myself (now in wolf form) at our attacker.

Paul.

_Jared! Don't kill him, Sam sent him! _Seth warned.

_I don't care who the hell sent him! _Fury was filling me from head to toe.

It sure didn't seem like Paul cared that much either.

"Aah! Jared!" screeched Kim as we tumbled closer to her.

Sam (also in wolf form) burst into my cramped room and lunged at me. Seth soon followed, holding back Paul. I immediately checked to make sure Kim was okay. She looked fine…except for the fact that she looked frightened to death. She locked eyes with me and scrambled her way across the room and around the other wolves to get to me. Somehow she was less scared of me. Hiding behind me, she reached her hand out to pet the fur on the back of my neck. Seth was dragging Paul out of my room and Sam had decided I was calm enough to leave me and help him.

Kim's touch calmed me down enough to phase back and I did so once Paul and Seth were out of my room.

"_Jared_! Not again! Come _on_! You could have warned me or something!!" Kim yelled, quickly averting her gaze. This time I laughed, somehow amused, and quickly got a pair of pants from my very messy closet.

"That's not funny," she fumed, beet red.

"I thought it was," I laughed, stepping next to her again. Sam, who had been in the room the whole time, now growled at me.

I looked apologetically at Kim,

"I have to go."

Her face fell a little but she nodded, turning the other way. I caught her chin and quickly leaned in, surprising her with a kiss.

Then I was on my way back into the forest.

Kim's POV

After Sam and friends had dragged Jared away from me, I tried pathetically to tidy up his destroyed room for him. You know, because it was _so_ clean before. I did, however, find a really good book. It was about this little kid who was super intelligent, especially considering his age and the government recruited him for their army against these weird alien bug things.

I basically spent the rest of the day reading that.

Then I fell asleep in my sleeping bag (still having issues with sleeping in Jared's bed…just doesn't feel right if he isn't there with me.)

_I walked in my bare feet, flowers on either side of the dirt path. Ahead of me was a valley and then beautiful, breathtaking mountains; so beautiful that my heart longed for me to run towards them as quickly as I could. I turned and there was Jared. He was watching for something in the distance, not even noticing that I was there with him. I shook his arm and tried to get his attention but it was as if he saw something lovelier that was holding his attention. Tears of frustration filled my eyes,_

'_Jared! Look at me! Jared?! Why can't you see me?' _

Jared's POV

It was pitch black out…I mean, if I were, say, a human, it would definitely seem that way. To me, the dark held little disadvantage…if any.

Feeling energized, I scaled my way up the siding of my house and crawled through one of my bedroom windows, landing comfortable on my bed. I was a little shocked when I realized Kim was not in it. For a moment I thought maybe she had left my room for some reason, that is, however, until I realized she was peacefully dreaming in her sleeping bag on my floor. There is no way I'm going to stay all nice and comfy in my bed while she lays on the hard floor. _No way in hell. _

I slipped of my bed and sat next to her head on the floor. I gently reached up and moved a strand of hair out of her face. I'm glad she isn't one of those girls who always keep their hair tucked behind their ears; otherwise I wouldn't have the pleasure of moving her hair for her.

I sighed contently and leaned down to kiss the side of her head sweetly. She stirred a little and I was afraid I had woken her up.

When she remained asleep I couldn't help but lean in to inhale her sweet scent. Feeling my warmth, her eyes slowly opened a little,

"Jared," she murmured, still half-asleep.

"Hi, baby," I smiled. She leaned up to me and we locked lips. I leaned down so her back was once again resting on her pillow. Our lips brushed softly a few times and then she turned away, falling back into deep sleep. I smiled, thinking how cute she was. Then I remembered that she was still lying on the hard ground. I moved to the opposite side of her and began to wrap my arms around her in order to pick her up.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open,

"Jared!" She gasped, in surprise. I smiled,

"Hi again."

"You scared me! I didn't hear you come in." she explained, still looking a little startled. I stared at her, confused,

"I was just making out with you, Kim. Remember? Like not even five seconds ago…" I reminded her, whispering.

Her face suddenly blushed a deep red,

"Oh." She realized, "That wasn't a dream…"

I laughed quietly, trying not to wake everyone else in the household up,

"Nope. That was real."

"Sorry," she mumbled as I lifted her up in my arms.

"What did I tell you about apologizing to me?" I kissed her nose, "Anyways, I'm glad it wasn't just your dream, I kind of enjoyed it, too."

She laughed and I stepped closer to my bed.

"Wait- Jared, where do you think you are bringing me?" She asked, a little upset.

"uh, just to my bed, Kim." I assured her.

"I don't think so. Put me back down in my sleeping bag."

I looked at her questioningly. My heart twisted in pain a little as I realized she might mean that she didn't want to sleep next to me.

"Why? Is it too squished on the bed for both of us?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, "just…put me back."

"But, I-"

"Jared, please?" she pouted, tired. I gave in and put her back down on her sleeping bag. I laid down on the rugged floor next to her, turned on my side so I was facing her.

"Now go back to your bed," she instructed, waving her hand dismissingly toward my bed.

I winced a little. Man did that hurt a lot.

"But I want to be with you," I explained, reminding her that I ached to be with her every second.

"Jared, I'm four freakin' feet away from you."

I was caught off guard by her response.

"…Kim? Are you feeling well?" I was suddenly concerned. I flashed my hand out and put it to her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"What?"

"Are you feeling well?" I repeated, a little anxious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jared. What the hell has gotten into you?"

_What the hell has gotten into _you, I wondered.

"It's just that you don't swear unless you're really angry or sick."

"Well I feel fine soo…"

"You're angry at me?" I pulled my hand away, looking at her with agonizing and regretful eyes.

"No, but I _am_ a little frustrated that you won't just let me sleep."

"Sorry," I quickly apologized. But I was still concerned. Kim seemed off all of a sudden.

We laid there in silence for a second and then she sighed,

"Jared, please, for me, just go lay down in your bed. We are still together and everything."

"Okay," I gave in, kissing her forehead. But for some reason I couldn't move. I smelled something funny, but it wasn't something, it was Kim. She smelled off. She smelled sick.

"Kim, are you sure you're alright?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Yes, Jared, I am _fine_. Just go to your own freakin' bed already."

"…Kim, let me stay, _please_, I just want to make sure you are okay."

"You can do that from four feet away, too, you know."

"I know but…" _But I need to make sure you're okay! I can't leave you, I need to be right here, right next to you._

Kim was silent for a minute,

"…Uh, Jared, I feel really nauseas!" she moaned suddenly sitting up in her sleeping bag and clutching her stomach.

_Oh no!_

I wrapped my arms around her quickly and swiftly moved us to the bathroom, flicking the light on and putting her down. Just in time, too. She viciously puked not even a moment later.

Panicking, I crouched down beside her and tried to keep her hair away from her face while rubbing her back and rattling my head for what to do next.

When she had finished, I helped her up and had her rinse her mouth out with mouthwash.

"Do you still feel nauseas?" I asked anxious, completely in total imprint panic mode.

She nodded, still looking very sick. "We'll stay in here, then." I sat down in the corner and pulled her down into my lap. She curled up and rested her head against my chest, too sick to talk even.

_Oh, my poor, poor, poor Kim!_

A few minutes later, Maggie walked in, teddy bear in hand, to use the bathroom.

"Jared," She said in her too-cute voice, "This isn't you're bedroom."

"Shh," I reminded her to stay quiet because Kim was now asleep, "I know. Kim is sick so I'm taking care of her."

"Oh," Maggie whispered, "does she have a stomach yucky?"

I could only guess that she was talking about being nauseas.

"Uh…yeah…sure…" I really had no idea what Maggie was talking about sometimes.

"Ooh, I'll get Annie. She takes care of me when I have that all the time!"

"No, no, really, we're fine!" But Maggie was already headed to wake up Annie.

_Crap._

Kim stirred and I snapped my attention back to her. I caressed her cheek as she looked up at me,

"Thanks," she murmured.

_?_

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For taking care of me."

I smiled and she laid her head once more on my chest. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck softly,

"Always," I murmured.

A moment later Annie walked in.

"Aww, poor baby," she sympathetically said when she saw Kim curled up in my lap, looking very sick (beautiful all the same, of course.) "Maggie woke me up to tell me you guys were sleeping together and for a second I took it the wrong way,"

I swiftly grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw it at my sister,

"Get you're head out of the freakin' gutter, Annie. _Jane._" I added for effect. I know she hates her real name.

Luckily, I miss-aimed and the shampoo bottle landed with a _thud_ against the bathroom wall, creating a dent. I don't want to know what would have happened if it hit Annie.

"Hey now, don't play the name card or I'll have to start calling you Theodore." Annie warned.

"Annie _Jane_ Tallwood." I continued to nag her anyhow.

She glared at me,

"Whatever, Jared _THEODORE_ Tallwood."

"In all honestly, my name ain't so bad all put together like that." I pretended to act cool, just to annoy her more.

"I still think I win the award for doing the best naming job," Annie bloated.

I rolled my eyes,

"Oh yeah, cuz Maggie May Tallwood sounds _so_ great."

"Damn right it does. But it's actually Maggie May Mari-"

"_DON't_ want to know!" I cut her off before she could reveal Maggie's biological father's surname. "Some things I can live without _ever_ knowing, thank you…like _ever, ever_."

Annie laughed, deciding that she had won.

I moved my gaze back down at Kim who was once again asleep.

"Wow, you like… really care about her." Annie noted, kind of in awe.

I didn't respond, still watching Kim.

"I mean, to sit in a bathroom at one in the morning and watch her puke is pretty darn nice of you." She elaborated.

Kim woke up then, suddenly sitting up. My heart speed picked up as I prepared for her to be sick again.

"Do you feel nauseas?" I asked her, anxious once more. She nodded her head and I began to move her towards the toilet,

"No…not like…that…I…I don't think I'm…going to throw up…right now."

She was _really_ tired. I relaxed a little and pulled her back to my chest.

"Do you guys need a blanket or something?" Annie asked. Kim raised her eyebrows,

"Have you _felt_ Jared lately?" she mumbled, too quiet for Annie to hear. I laughed.

"What did she say?" Annie asked.

"She said 'no thank you,'" I edited. Kim smiled in amusement and I couldn't help but kiss her head.

"Now what did I say about kis-" Annie began.

"Jared?" My mom appeared in the doorway behind Annie. She startled me and I snapped my head up when she said my name.

"Kim-Kim's sick so were staying up with her," Annie explained.

"Sick?" my mom questioned.

"Nauseas," I explained. A look of realization crossed Annie's face,

"Yeah, you know, like morning sickness." Annie smiled at her own conclusion.

My mother shrugged, wished us good luck and left.

"Morning sickness? At night?" I questioned.

"Have _you_ ever been pregnant before?" Annie countered.

"No," I admitted.

"Then shut the hell up and let me decide what's believable and what isn't."

I rolled my eyes, but was secretly thankful for Annie.

I looked down at Kim again to find that her eyes were closed once more.

"She's asleep again," I told Annie.

"No I'm not," Kim announced, opening her eyes, "Just didn't want to be questioned by your mom," she explained.

"Oh." I patted her back softly, "Kim? What do you think started this? Did you eat something or anything like that?"

Kim shrugged,

"Nothing unusual."

"Then you caught a bug maybe?" I wondered.

"Yeah, maybe from Paige or…or Mace."

I saw how shockingly painful it was for her to say his name.

"Well let's call Paige, who I can only assume was that leather-jacket girl, and see if she's puking her brains out too!" Annie suggested.

I shrugged,

"Sounds good."

Kim shrugged,

"I don't see the point in this."

"That's cuz you vomited you're eyes out." And with that, Annie left the bathroom to go search out Kim's cell phone.

With the no-kissing rule lifted, I pressed my warm lips once again to the back of Kim's neck.

"That feels good," she murmured. Suddenly her neck felt warm under my lips and her skin looked a whole lot redder.

"I guess you didn't mean to say that out loud," I asked her once I realized she was blushing.

"Not really," she admitted. She turned her head and looked up at me. I expected her to have something to say but she didn't, she just gazed at me as I beamed back.

"I love you, Jared. I really do." She hugged me as hard as she could…which wasn't all that hard compared to my strength.

"I love you, too, Kim." I hugged her back, "I really do."

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," she mumbled, yawning at the same time. I chuckled,

"I thought I was the _only_ boyfriend you've ever had."

"Well, that too. You win all around," she smiled. I smiled back and leaned down to press my lips to hers. I slid my hands up to the back of her head, cradling her against my lips. She strung her hands around my neck, our lips brushing softly and quietly and we stayed like that until Annie came in and threw the shampoo bottle at the back of my neck.

"Hey! Watch it! You could have hit Kim!" My overprotective side wouldn't have Annie chucking shampoo bottles anywhere near my Kim.

"Whatever, Theodore. You were going to tire her out. She's _siicckk_ that means she needs to conserve her energy, not use it all up going all kissy face with you."

"What did she call you?" Kim asked me. I didn't hear her at first because I was yelling at myself for not realizing that Kim _did_ indeed need to save her energy. _Stupid Jared._

"Theodore," I mumbled back at her.

"Theodore?"

"My middle name."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Kim yawned and closed her eyes. A second later she opened them and lunged toward the toilet. I steadied her and held her hair and rubbed her back again as she threw up.

She finished and Annie handed her some mouthwash.

"Poor Kim," I mumbled to Kim, rubbing her back even more anxiously now.

"I'm fine," she mumbled back.

"No, you're obviously not." Concern was filling my voice.

"So I called Paige," Annie began. Kim and I changed our attention to her, "And _she's_ absolutely fine. However, she was talking to Mace earlier and _he_ is puking his brains out."

I held Kim closer, for some reason I didn't like the idea of them sharing anything…especially not germs.

"Wait- Paige was talking to him on the phone?" Kim asked, in disbelief.

"Yup." Annie popped the 'P.'

"Weird…" Kim shook her head, confused and looking exhausted.

**Please review!** It would be amazing if you did =)

Thanks, everyone, for reading! I know I'm putting this up late but it took me longer to write than I thought.

Anyone know which book I was talking about?

What does Kim's dream mean?

And does anyone else find it a little disgusting that Jared was making out with Kim like right after she threw up? I know she rinsed her mouth out and everything but still…sweet and disgusting all at the same time .lol, just kidding =)

-rmw


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

**W- I- L- T-**

**When I Looked Twice**

**By Ria M. Write**

Disclaimer: I only own Paige, Mace, Riley, Hugo Hampshire, and Jared and Kim's families. I do not own Jared, Kim, the wolf pack, or the vampires; Stephenie Meyer does =) …if I DID own them I wouldn't be here on fanfiction, now would I?

Jared and Kim

-_Mrs. Connweller-_

"Lettuce, celery, dressing," I read my grocery list, checking to see that each item was in my cart.

"…yeah, I hear that she ran off to go live with her boyfriend, she's pregnant, you know."

I heard a teenager say to another behind me.

"Wow, the Connwellers always seemed like a pretty good family. Too bad. Where did you hear this?"

"Kim told Mace, he went over and…yeah…"

I froze, clutching my grocery list for dear life,

_Kim is pregnant…?_

Kim's POV 

I threw up four more times that night, each time I think I sent Jared into panic overload.

Finally, I felt well enough to let Jared carry me back into his room. He tried to put me down on his bed but I immediately protested,

"No, really, Jared, just drop me in my," I yawned, "sleeping bag."

"Kim…_please_?" he begged, looking torn.

"Jared? Is Kim felling better?" Mr. Tallwood stood in the doorway. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Once he saw that Jared was holding me, he gave Jared a disapproving look,

"Now Jared, Kim's supposed to be staying in _Annie's_ room."

Jared looked desperate,

"I know but she's sick and I can't leave her with no one to watch her. Annie's already asleep."

Mr. Tallwood sighed,

"Very well. Just remember there _is_ a sleeping bag."

_My point exactly._

Mr. Tallwood left us and Jared stood, idle, just staring down at me,

"…Jared?"

He was about to say something but stopped himself, instead leaning down to kiss me.

"Fine," I muttered, "just remember that I'm going to be asleep."

He grinned widely and slipped into his bed, cradling me against his chest. I fell asleep in his warm arms.

- - - -

I woke up, my arms wrapped around Jared like he was my own personal teddy bear. My head was buried under his neck and his arms wrapped around me. His head was resting on top of mine and he was still asleep.

Just then my cell phone rang. I peered around the room and spotted it on the bookshelf closest to us. I reached up and grabbed it, slipping out from Jared's embrace. This woke him up.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Kimmy," I recognized the menacing voice immediately. Dillan. And to top it off, he was still trying to flirt with me, "How's it going, doll? Listen, I just heard this rumor that I wanted to clean up. You and Jared aren't living together, are you? I mean, _'we'_ still have a chance, right?" I could here him laugh, knowing that what he said would discomfort me.

"In fact," I sneered through my clenched teeth, "Not only am I _living_ with Jared, but I happen to currently be _sleeping_ right next to him. How's that for still having a chance?"

Dillan was silent,

"So-so, it's true? You-you're…" shocked, he whispered the last bit, "pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I only had a moment to collect my thoughts before it starting ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Kim? We need to talk, sweetheart. There's a rumor going around that you're pregnant. Is it true?"

"…"

"Kim!" My mother sounded hysterical. Suddenly the phone call ended, she had hung up.

I turned to look at Jared who was already gazing at me. Neither of us said anything.

Then my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"KIMBERLEE CONNWELLER! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT TO BE AROUND THAT NO GOOD-"

Tears of panic and horror swelled up in my eyes as my father went on and on with horrible, awful, names for my beautiful Jared. When I could take it no longer and I burst into tears and shouted back,

"Shut the hell up! Just shut the hell up!" My shouting was quiet and pathetic compared to his. I hit the end button, tears blurring my vision. And threw my phone across Jared's room. It landed in a laundry pile with a very unsatisfying _pofsh._

I took in a shaky breath and cried harder. Jared's hands were running up and down my arms but he was dead quiet. I turned around to see him. For a moment I thought my tears were messing up my vision, that what I saw was a mistake. But when I calmed myself down a little and wiped my eyes, I could see that it was true.

Jared was crying.

A/N: whadda ya think? Sorry it's short and that the last couple of chappies have been awfully sad…

I hate to continue that sadness but there will be some more tears in the next few chapters…but after that they'll be pretty much gone for good…or atleast for awhile =)

THANKS FOR READING!

-Ria M. Write 3


	34. Chapter 33: Jardeo and Kimiet

Can you believe it? This story has 100 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy =)

I wasn't going to publish this until tomorrow but I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing so I'm going to try and finish this chapter by tonight. **Thanks everyone!!!!!!**

Oh, and one last little thing: I did just publish a new story called 'Brady and Me' so just to let you know. I only have one chapter up so far but if you get a chance, I'd appreciate very much if you read it! Thanks again! =) –Ria M. Write.

_Jared and Kim: Chapter 33_

_Werewolf Romeo and Juliet_

Holy monkeys in a dump truck. Jared was _crying_.

I don't think my brain was functioning properly because at first, I couldn't move. And then when I could, the only thing I did was let my mouth open in shock.

Jared's arms fell to the bed, no longer trying to comfort me. Instead, he stared into my eyes as silent tears trickled down his cheeks.

You know, having a werewolf boyfriend is nice. It's like Romeo and Juliet except you can actually trust that Romeo _does_ truly love Juliet and isn't just in love with the idea of being in love.

Then again, what if Romeo _was_ actual a werewolf and imprinted on Juliet? That might better explain how they can actually be in love and die for each other over a two day time span.

Just saying.

But back to my point, having my werewolf version of Romeo is nice. He'll sneak into my room, comfort me, care for me, protect me, and, ultimately, love me. He's there to kiss away my tears. And I love him back with all my heart.

But when _he's_ the one crying…well, frankly, I have no idea what to do.

"…Jared?" _Why art thou crying? _I bit my tongue on the last bit. I have a bad habit of distracting myself in awkward situations…like when my mom caught Jared walking home with me, alls I could think of was how '_Kim Tallwood'_ was written all over my diary. (A/N: this was in chapter four in case you don't remember =)

I expected him to finally break his gaze and look down before expressing his deep feelings….oh wait, maybe not 'express his deep feelings' but at least look away…I can only assume that the hurt and confusion and awkwardness in my eyes was painful to him.

Instead his stare deepened. I felt like he was peering into my very soul. And I didn't care. Jared could look there all he wants. My soul was his.

_Watch, next thing you know and I'll be drinking poison and reciting poetry off a balcony…I wonder if anyone in La Push even _has_ a balcony…_

I forced my thoughts back to Jared who was looking yet deeper into my soul.

His tears were slowing. Only a couple now inched down his face. His beautiful werewolf face. The face that I would get to claim as mine forever.

Once again I was distracting myself. My eyes flicked down to were his hand lay on his bed. I wanted to grab it, to hold it and kiss it and tell him everything was okay and he need not cry.

But, I'm Kim Connweller and even when I _know_ what to do in awkward situations, I can't seem to get myself to do it.

So, me being Kim Connweller, I sat there, staring at his hand until I felt his heavy stare on the side of my face. He turned my eyes back to his so he could once again look right through me to my soul.

A moment later and I found myself looking right back through his eyes at his soul. It wasn't really anything I could see, it was more a feeling. A feeling that I was in love with him.

Eventually, slowly, so slow that my heart began to ache with every passing second, his tears ended.

As his wet cheeks dried, he remained staring at me. This time his stare different, as if he was deep in thought about something else. No longer lingering on the bad situation we were in but rather thinking about a more peaceful scene…sort of forgetting about me.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

Then, in one dazed movement, he moved off the bed and kneeled on the floor, turning me to face him as he went. He kneeled before me, his cheeks still damp.

His eyes stayed securely locked on mine, it was if I could trust they would never let me fall. They were holding me, holding me here on earth. He was holding me.

I felt like I could float…but never drift…never drift from his gaze which I so willingly met, gazing into happiness.

His mouth parted, his lips moved.

But I heard nothing.

I blinked, my mind not registering what he said. Everything to me was quiet, I heard nothing. Not anything. It was if I was cut off from sound.

Then, slowly, I heard what he said.

My tears silently fell again…slower this time, more out of passion than pain.

"_Kim, will you marry me?" _

Jared lifted up his hand, his expression suddenly softer, and used his thumb to wipe my tears away. I cried no more after that.

I wanted to say yes. As God as my witness, I desired more than anything to say yes.

But I knew I could not even whisper it.

For that would get Jared's hopes up.

And then I would crush his heart when I told him in reality that I couldn't. I couldn't let myself do that to everyone. I had to think of others, not myself.

And running away to Vegas with your boyfriend in order to get away from your parents was an awfully immature thing to do.

So, as much as I desired against it, my lips formed the word and my throat made the sound,

"No." I said. Not whispering, not loud. Just 'no'.

Jared's expression went blank and I continued,

"No, Jared, I will not marry you today. Nor tomorrow, nor this year," _Seriously Kim, get Romeo and Juliet __**out of your head**__!_

Jared's eyes looked empty. Like someone had just killed him and it was so sudden that his empty, soulless body was still somehow standing, waiting to feel the effect.

My heart ached so suddenly and painfully that I sighed in sorrow,

"I'm so sorry Jared, you know we can't. Why would you even say such a thing?...Jared? Tell me, _please_!" I begged for his understanding.

He snapped back to life,

"Think about it, Kim," he eagerly said, leaning forward and taking my hand, looking me straight in the eye, "we'll be with each other forever. They can't separate us. I'll take care of you and you already make my world spin, breath life into my everyday. We'll run off to Las Vegas and get married before anyone can stop us. We can be married by nine. Just you an me."

"What about the pack?" I managed to choke out. _Nine' o clock in the morning? Why does that sound familiar…isn't that when Romeo and Juliet planned to marry? Nah, Kim, you're just distracting yourself again! _

I focused on my Jared. My wonderful, perfect, romantic, lovely, caring, beautiful, Jared. _My Jared._

"The pack will be fine; I can still be a part of it." He stroked my cheek.

"Jared," I whispered, wishing I could agree.

"Kim," He looked earnestly into my eyes, moving closer.

I took in a breath,

"No, no. We,-we can't."

Jared looked down and then back at me, accepting my answer.

"I love you anyways," he told me, leaning forward and kissing my head.

"I'm in love with you Jared…but this isn't right." I leaned forward, slipping off the bed and into his welcoming arms.

Then we could hear someone pounding their fist on the front door.

"Hey, Jared?" I asked, anxiously and quickly.

"Yeah?" he replied with the same anxiety.

"Okay, so, we don't need to get married. But as far as running away and dealing with this later goes, I'm totally on board."

_Real mature, Kim._

I told my conscious to shut the hell up. I've already heard enough out of it for one night.

Jared swiftly pulled me tighter into his embrace and the next thing I could register was us running through the woods, having just escaped his room from a window.

The end.

Lol, calm down! Just the end of this chapter =)

I promise.

Review, review, review, review!!!!

I hope you liked this chapter.

Next one will hopefully be up later tonight but no promises because I'm really stressed out right now.

Thanks for reading!

-Ria M. Write

p.s. Las Vegas? _Really_, Jared? If you want to woo a girl into marriage, you should probably think of somewhere more romantic then _Vegas_. Just saying….lol. XD


	35. Chapter 34

Jared's POV

We were a good mile into the woods when I put Kim down and stared at her sternly. We were both in _so_ much trouble. Oh why had I agreed to running away from our troubles yet again?

_Because the idea of being with Kim for as long as you want attracts you like a bee to a flower. _

"Kim…what are we going to do?" I asked, in agony.

She examined my face for a moment.

We both solemnly stood there until I gave in and smiled. She looked at me sideways, but said nothing.

Finally, she gave in too and stumbled forward. Her arms fell around me and the side of her face pressed into my chest,

"We won't do anything. We'll stay right here and then tomorrow morning I'll call my parents and clear everything up. I'll tell them the truth. The whole truth."

At first I was relieved, then I stiffened. She felt that I turned to look up at me, she eyes questioning.

"The whole truth?" I inquired.

Our eyes now locked together, a small smile broke out on her lips,

"No, silly. Not the _whole_ truth," she stuck out her tongue playfully and I resisted the urge to grab it, "I meant everything minus the fact that you're a werewolf and that you've imprinted on me."

I smiled back at her, her smile made me happy.

"Then how _do_ you explain our reasoning for running off together?"

"…We love each other?" she mocked, making big, lovey-dovey eyes and jutting out her lower lip in a perfect pout.

I chuckled and brushed her cheek,

"Great. So,…a years worth of grounding?" I guesstimated.

She looked away and then down, biting her lip,

"More like a life sentence. They would rather catch Paige on pot," she smirked.

I laughed again and her eyes darted back up to meet mine, smiling even bigger when they did.

It was like the world was a dry, hard desert and her beautiful face was my oasis.

I sighed,

"Oh, Kim. I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing you grounded, again."

"…Maybe I could get out of it," she pondered, brushing a hand over a side of my head, trying to fix my messing bed-head hair, no doubt.

"…aw, Kim. I don't think we can anymore. We're in way too deep."

I saw her eyes light on fire, she was suddenly angry.

Anxiety filled me as I immediately tried to fix whatever I had done to upset her,

"Kim? I'm sorry! Kim, love, really, I didn't mean to-"

"Mace." The name came as a sneer.

"…What?"

"Mace. That _asshole_! He totally spread the rumor around to _everyone_! All of freakin' La Push thinks I'm a slut!!"

By her word choice I could tell she was _really_ angry. Like I sad before, she only curses when she's sick or really angry.

"Kim? You're really angry…" I, dumbfounded, stated the obvious.

"Not only am I _mad_, Jared, but I'm _pissed off!_" She let go of me and began to angrily pace around the woods. She mumbled a few more angry things then started pacing faster, swerving around the trees and moving further into the woods,

"…uhh, Kim, sweetie?! Don't get lost-" I quickly dashed to catch up with her.

I moved in front of her and stopped her,

"Kim. Calm down. This was bound to catch up with us at some point."

She stubbornly took her time to move her eyes to mine. She looked like she was about to snap at me.

And I knew exactly what she'd say:

'_Jared, this is all _**your**_ fault! If you knew this was bound to catch up with us then you should have stopped it when we still could!_'

And she would be absolutely right. I felt the urge to apologize somehow, to show her that I actually _did_ care. My feelings were so strong. In less then a second, I snatched her off the forest floor and brought her lips to mine; crushing them together. I had forgotten she hadn't actually yelled at me yet. I didn't care. I was filled with such emotion that I could care less if we were running from parents or relaxing at my house.

Our lips move together so well when we are kissing, it's obviously we are meant to be together.

All too soon, our kiss broke.

She caught her breath, no longer looking angry.

"…sorry," I mumbled, though she hadn't even complained yet. She smiled and blushed deeper…she was usually blushing a little no matter what when I was with her, I've noticed.

"…Jared, you did that on purpose. To shut me up, you cheater!" she laughed. I laughed with her, glad to see her happy again.

Then her stomach growled.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I said without thinking. In case you haven't already noticed, when I'm around Kim I usually keep my curses and such _inside_ of my head.

Kim noticed this and looked at me funny,

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Nothing. Well, something. Sorry for swearing. I heard you're stomach growl and I completely forgot that you haven't had breakfast." I quickly explained.

She poked me playfully in the gut,

"Well neither have you," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm _always_ starving."

"Where do you usually go to breakfast? I mean…you don't…" she trailed off, not finishing her question.

_What?!? What, Kim, what?!?_ I was burning to know.

"I don't what?"

"…kill animals…small, little, fluffy," I could tell she was picturing me eating something small and cute like a bunny, "cute, innocent, little critters? You don't," I think she gagged a little but it was hard to tell, " _eat_ them, do you?"

"…er, not in human form." I reassured her. That didn't seem good enough.

"Wolf form?"

I shifted uncomfortable,

"…sometimes…" I admitted, "but usually I grab some _real_ food at Sam's, Emily always has stuff." I was sure to add the last bit on quickly, with an innocent smile.

She folded her arms and looked down. Anxiety filled me before I even realized that I might have upset her.

"What's wrong?!?" I stepped closer to her, my hands reached out.

"Nothing," she mumbled, looking back up at me, wondering what I was so anxious about. I let my hands drop and composed my face, "I was just…I was just wondering if maybe we could go there to get something for breakfast now?"

She bit her lip.

_She must think I'm going to say no. Say no to my beautiful angel? Never._

"Okay."

A/N: sorry this chapter is so darn short. Review please! New chapter will be up soon.

What are Sam and Emily gonna think?


	36. Chapter 35 and 36

**Chapter 35**

Suddenly, things were very loud.

A heavy fist met the door in a reprimanding sound.

Four of these ear-splitting knocks and my mom was skidding down the stairs to meet these unexpected early-morning visitors.

Still in my pink nightgown, I slipped out of my small bed and rushed down after her. Two very angry looking grown-ups were demanding answers from her.

"Where's Kim? I know she's here!" The big, scary man fumed, "Don't you _even_ try to tell me otherwise. You're sick, dirty son is never allowed near her-"

"What's going on here?" Annie came down the stairs behind me.

"They're looking for Kim." My mom quickly told her, turning back to the couple, "We meant no trouble, Kim needed a place to stay. She told us she got kicked out of your house."

"Kim and Jared left already." Annie told them.

I think the angry woman almost started crying.

"We did no such thing! We had no idea she was, she was…" but she couldn't finish.

Annie took in a sharp breath and I turned to look up at her,

"…Annie? What's going on?" I asked in a shaky voice. She didn't bother to answer me, instead she pushed past me down the rest of the stairs to join the commotion at the door.

"Kim isn't pregnant." She met each of their confused, shocked, and angry gazes.

I raised my eyebrows, very confused.

_Jared's girlfriend isn't going to have Jared's baby? No. Of course she is! Why is Annie lying to them?_

"She's not?" My mom spit the words out like they were poisonous.

"No." Annie shook her head.

"Why not?" the angry woman asked. The angry man gave her a stern look and she changed her words, "I mean, she told Mace she was."

Annie thought for a quick second, "Well,…you must have heard that through the grape vine. You know how details get mixed up." Annie nervously laughed.

"Jared told us she was," my mom, now looking stern, said skeptically.

"Yeah, well…"

"He lied?!"

"No, no. It's just that um…well…" Annie changed her expression to gloomy, "something happened."

The angry woman, now also skeptical and looking at Annie like she was a disgusting piece of trash, said:

"Like what?"

"Like…er…well…" Annie sighed, "You know,"

"I'm afraid we don't," the angry man pushed.

"Miscarriage." Annie sadly mumbled.

"What?" I asked. Everyone turned to stare at me. The angry woman looked horror-struck and the angry man looked confused, like he didn't believe it. My mommy looked sad. Annie, strangely, was smirking at me.

"A miscarriage, Maggie, Kim can't have babies. The doctor said-" Annie began to explain to me in a concerned, motherly voice. The man cut her off,

"Now wait a minute, there is no way my Kim would do anything to get her into this position."

My mom looked uncomfortable,

"Well, she did…_they_ did."

"No," the man shook his head, "I know my Kim. She might be quiet but she knows how to pull a quick one over our heads. Just like Paige…" he trailed off for a moment then reorganized his thoughts, "My point is that she obviously feels some sort of unexplainably strong affection for this Jared boy, you know, to run off with him and even fake a miscarriage,"

"Obviously," the woman cried, seeming to think it was all my big brother, Jared's fault. I don't think I like her much. Then again, she seems to be really concerned about Kim…like Jared always is.

"Jared likes Kim a lot," I interrupted, trying to get the man and woman to see that Jared is a good guy, "he helped her all night last night while she was sick, she had an icky stomach and he didn't care though cause he loves her so much…"

Four blank expressions stared up at me.

A blush spread all over my face. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I was just trying to help!

"…For reals. I'm not kidding." I added, nervously and totally embarrassed.

My mother's face morphed into happiness, thinking how sweet that was. The woman looked like she had a headache and was still ready to rip Jared's head off while as the man looked even more skeptical, deep in thought.

Annie smiled at me and winked,

"Good job," she mouthed only to me.

Still embarrassed with being in the spotlight, I rushed upstairs and hid in my room.

**Chapter 36**

I slid into the booth-like table in Sam and Emily's kitchen.

Seth and Quil were here too, just back from a morning run.

"Hey, Kim! How's it going?" Seth slid in next to me and elbowed me playfully in the stomach, implying that he was talking about the whole baby scheme.

"Just fine," I whispered quietly, trying to scoot away from him. Jared was outside talking to Sam about something.

"Come on, now, Kim! You don't have to be so shy and quiet!" He threw his arm over my shoulders.

I laughed nervously, quietly, and bit my lip…I'm _soooo_ socially awkward. _Someone just shoot me now. _

Jared walked in just then and Seth retracted his arm in haste. Jared glared at him as he slid back out of the booth and moved across the room, away from us.

Jared, still glaring, moved into where Seth had just been and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Quil smiled at him mockingly and Jared grunted and turned his gaze to me.

I met his gaze for a moment before turning away to hide my yawn.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I shook my head,

"Fine," I whispered, still awkward in front of Quil and Seth.

"I guess you_ were_ up late…"

"From what?" Quil asked curiously. Jared shot him a look,

"She was sick," he explained.

"How did you manage that one, Kimmy?" Quil smirked. I cringed at him calling me 'Kimmy' and Jared's eyes were like daggers, he knew Quil knew about Dillan's nickname for me.

Quil likes to push Jared to his limits.

"I caught it from my friend," I mumbled, staring at the table. Jared slid his arm off of my waist and instead held my hand under the table, intertwining our fingers.

"Friend? Like, you actually have real conversations with people?" Quil scoffed. Seth laughed, I blushed, and Jared growled.

"He was over for a few minutes yesterday," I explained, face getting redder in awkwardness.

"A few minutes? Wow, you must have been really making out with him or something to catch a bug!" Seth snickered. He and Quil laughed as Jared stiffened and growled at them again.

I sighed. I really do suck at being social.

"Here you go," Emily re-entered the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers from the fridge. Jared sprung out of his seat next to me and darted to the grab a plate. He, Quil, and Seth fought over the food. Sam entered the kitchen then, followed by the rest of the pack. I watched as a mob of tall, muscular, bronze men devoured the food as if they've been eating coal for the last week. Emily was continuously added to the food pile as she cooked more.

Jared slid back into the table, this time across from me, with a plate stacked high with food and his mouth already full.

"Oh my God, you're a pig," I muttered, a little disgusted with the commotion.

"What?" Jared asked, though it came out as something more like a muffled 'waahhawt?' with his mouth still being full.

"You…eating…like a _pig_," I reached across the table and grabbed an apple off his plate, not sure why it was there because I remember him telling me he wasn't too fond of apples.

He shrugged,

"Actually," he finally swallowed, "I eat like a _wolf_."

"Ha ha, very funny."_ Wow, that was so amusing._ I rolled my eyes and bit into my apple…or Jared's apple…or Sam and Emily's apple, really, depending on how you wanna look at it. 

Jared laughed at his own joke and my sarcasm while he stuffed his face.

"I knew you'd want the apple," Jared smiled, "sorry I'm kind of hogging the food…"

"It's fine."

Sam and Emily were quietly talking in the far corner while the rest of the pack was wrapped up in some conversation I couldn't quiet follow. I sat quietly, trying to disappear. It didn't help that Jared would more than often stare at me while he was talking, drawing the rest of the pack's attention to me as well. Whenever that happened I would blush and awkwardly tap my foot or something. Then Quil would make some joke about me and everyone would laugh (except Jared who would glare) and…yeah, you get the picture.

A couple minutes after Quil's latest 'Kim joke,' my cell phone rang and I hesitantly checked it.

_Paige._

I flipped it open and quietly answered,

"Hello?"

The whole pack went silent, listening.

"Listen, I don't know where you and muscle-head ran off to, but Mom and Dad were just at Jared's house and apparently his parents were under the impression that you were pregnant," I felt my heart twist in anxiety and my face burn, "and that Mom and Dad kicked you out of the house so when Mom told that the you didn't they all just kind of flipped out and then Jared's older sis or someone told them you aren't pregnant and now dad thinks there's something fishy with you and lover boy."

I almost passed out.

"Nice little run-down, there, huh?" Paige was proud of her little plot summary.

All color drained from my face and I felt Jared's hand on my shoulder,

"Kim?!" someone called…not Jared, another pack member. I felt dizzy. The phone began to slip out of my limp hand, Jared caught it and snapped it close, watching me to make sure I didn't faint or anything.

"Jared…" Sam warned him. I was too dizzy to understand why Sam was concerned for Jared.

"Jared!" Paul barked, "You got her freakin' parents on our case! Do you know what kind of danger-"

But then someone, or some_thing_ cut Paul off.

The next thing I understood, half the pack was in wolf form (including Paul and Jared) and had destroyed half the things in the kitchen. I realized I had indeed at some point passed out because I now had my cheek pressed to the seat. I lifted my head up a little.

Jared's big furry head turned to look at me and in the next instant he had phased back into his human form.

My head ached and I was too tired to care that he wasn't wearing any pants. I did, however, feel bad for Emily who rushed up stairs to get a pair of Sam's.

Jared kneeled in front of me and stroked my hair,

"Kim!? Are you okay?" He nervously searched my eyes.

I shook my head a little, trying to figure out what was going on…why did I just faint? I looked at the werewolves around me and a random thought dawned on me,

_Where's Leah?_

I realized she wasn't there. I felt bad for grouping her with all the other male pack members earlier.

_I guess someone has to be on watch while everyone eats…_

"Do you feel nauseas?" Jared prompted, trying to get an answer out of me. He looked worried to death.

"No," I shook my head. Whatever bug I had had last night was gone, "How long was I out?" I blinked.

"Not even minute," Embry said, "but long enough for Jared to start flipping out at Paul."

Jared looked ashamed as I examined his face. Once again I wondered what had caused me to faint. Then I remembered.

"Oh God! I have to talk to my parents," I composed myself enough to sit up. Jared tried to move into the seat next to me but I stopped him, pushing my hands against his chest,

"Uh, Jared, please…"

He chuckled,

"Oh, right."

Once Jared had a burrowed pair of Sam's sweat pants _on_, he and I left the rest of the pack and started to head down the street towards my house, hoping to talk to Paige before my parents returned from their little conference with the Tallwoods. I had a feeling of confidence, that I had already hit rock bottom and, well, that thing could only get better. Than again, you never really know with my mom…

**Yeah, well, I'll be honest: I don't like this chapter so much. But, oh well, tell me what you think and hopefully you found it more enjoyable than I did. I was really stressed out while I was writing it so that didn't help much. Also, the bit about Quil was originally written for Paul so sorry if it's a little Paul-ish. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review =) **

**-rmw 3 **


	37. Chapter 37

Jared's POV

When we got to Kim's house, she snuck off to take a shower. I guess she hadn't taken one in a day or two and something about hygiene blah blah blah.

I was just upset that I had to be without her for any length of time. I should probably get over that, I mean, it's Kim is my addiction.

I'm not saying I would ever try to learn to live without her. That would be idiotic. Like a fish deciding that it doesn't need water.

Fish: _Pshh! Water? Who needs that stuff! _

Or a bird deciding it could fly without wings.

Or maybe an otter deciding it would swim without a tail…

Nature would be working against it.

Nature would never let me abandon my Kim.

_I love Nature. _

_So, _I concluded_, It's my nature to be addicted to Kim. _

See? I have every right to be attached to her.

Well, sort of.

"What are you smiling about?" Paige scoffed, plopping herself down next to me on the couch.

"Nature," I said, still with a goofy smile covering my face.

She smiled at me, then took in a deep breath. I peered at her curiously. Sadie (the demon cat) hopped on her lap and hissed at me. I glared at the feline before it curled up on Paige's lap.

_The devil and the demon. Oh how nicely Nature puts everything in place_.

"Jared," Paige began, seeming very innocent, "Can I ask you for some advice?"

I blinked, not really sure what had just happened and she continued, "It's just that you and Kim are doing so well and…" she sighed, and quickly turned to face me directly, "so there's this guy I really like but I just don't know how to go about asking him out cuz he is kind of older then me by like a year and I've known him for awhile but I know that he doesn't feel the same way about me cuz he never really flirts with me or anything except that one time yesterday and now I'm all-"

She was talking too fast and nervously that I lost her after that.

_Mace_. _That must be who she's talking about. Fine with me, if she's with him then I know he's not a threat to Kim and me._

Paige bit her lip and finally stopped her babbling,

"…so what do you think?"

"…In all honesty, I suck at dating. Kim is just so amazing that she makes us be compatible and I just…fell right with her. Don't get me wrong, I'll never be good enough for her…and I'll never say just the right thing or do just the right thing…but Kim, she's perfect. And together, well, we just flow…"

**Sorry for the extreme shortness. I was going to wait and put it up when I could think of more but then I decided **_**what the hey!**_** I hope you enjoyed it =)**

**Reviewing would be so amazingly amazing of you and the more reviews I get, the longer I promise to make the next chapter! (and the faster I'll have it up!)**

**-Ria M. Write **

**(Only Hope-Many Moore (stuck in my head right now))**


	38. Chapter 38

Kim's POV

Can I just say something? My cell phone hates me.

---------- -------- -------- -------- ------- ------ ------ ------- ----- ----- ----- ---- -----

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in large towel (a huge blue one that I absolutely love.)

I heard my cat scratching at the door. I scooped my clothes off the floor and into my left arm as I tried to open the bathroom door and still keep my towel on all at the same time.

Once the door opened a little, Sadie came in and started purring, rubbing up against my ankles.

"Sorry, I'm not gonna feed you," I said in a baby-voice. Unfortunately, Sadie doesn't understand English so she continued to suck up to me; purring and being a good-kitty.

I scoffed and stepped out into the hallway, turning to head into my room.

"Kim?" Jared called from downstairs. My cell phone started ringing at that exact same time. I jumped in surprise and accidently dropped my clothes.

I quickly knelt down and shuffled through to grab my cell phone from my jeans pocket.

Mace.

_Mace?!?_

"Hello?!" I said eagerly. For a moment, it was silent.

"..uh, is Paige there?"

My heart fell,

"What?"

"…Kim? Isn't this Paige's-…oh. Sorry, wrong number."

"…No, no, that's fine," I felt horrible, "here, I'll give the phone to Paige…"

I stumbled over to the staircase.

"Paige?" I called as I climbed down a step. I didn't want to walk all the way down when I'm still just in my towel.

"Yeah?" Paige called back.

"Mace is on the phone for yo-aaah!"

As a spoke, my front door opened (which is directly in front of the stair case) and none other than the infamous Dillan entered. When I saw him, I lost my focus and slipped down the stairs, hitting my shin hard against the railing. My arms were flailing every which way and I screamed, about to fall face first onto the rug.

Dillan saw me and looked horror-struck, stepping forward in an attempt to catch me.

But two strong bronze arms shot out in front of me and caught me, knocking the air out of me. The warm arms wrapped around me securely and in a second I was in Jared's embrace.

Jared hesitated a second, caught between growling at Dillan and fretting over me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pain springing from where I hit my shin. Jared chose to fret,

"Kim! Did you hit your head? Your foot? Are you feeling dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up? What's the color of the sky? What made you fall? Was it that cat!?!?" Jared's questions continued…

I turned my head to look at Dillan who had a look of shock and worry mixed with relief.

"Kim!" Paige tried to push Jared (who was still asking me ridiculous, frantic, questions) away a little to get a better look at me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed again, reaching down to hold my definitely bruised leg.

"Kim!?! Let me see that? What happened? How bad does it hurt? Can you hear me? Does anything else hurt?!"

"God, Jared, where's you're off button," Paige sneered.

Jared shot her a worried, desperate look followed by an annoyed glare but stopped his questions all the same, instead lifting me up and swiftly carrying me off to the couch. He sat me down on it and examined my leg.

"Ooooh," he worried, in agony.

"Kim? You forgot you're phone…" Dillan followed us into the living room with my cell phone.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand…or at least tried to before Jared's huge hand shot out and stopped mine.

"I completely forgot, quick! Give the phone to Paige!" I ordered Dillan.

Dillan shrugged and handed Paige the phone who stared at it like she was confused,

"He called _me_?" She covered the speaker so Mace wouldn't hear her.

"Ow! Jared! That _hurts_!" I flinched my leg away from Jared as touched near where I hit it.

"Sorry, sorry! Really sorry!" I grabbed my leg again but this time didn't touch the bruise.

"Yes, he called you," I muttered to Paige who squealed.

"Hello!?" She asked in excitement, "_Hiii_, Mace!" She took her conversation to the kitchen.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as I caught Dillan staring at me. I tried to straighten out my towel, covering as much of me as I could.

Jared realized what was going on and turned to growl at Dillan. Dillan flinched,

"Ah! I just realized! I mean, _you're_ the guy who tried to kill me!" Dillan looked scared to death as he backed away in panic.

Jared continued to growl. I kicked him a little with the leg he was holding.

He turned back to me,

"Can you get me some ice?" I pouted. _Let's not have a replay of what happened on the front porch…_

The blood stain was _still_ there.

Jared nodded and glared at Dillan as he left to the kitchen. Dillan calmed down immediately,

"…so he's the wolf…" He looked deep in thought.

"Don't get any ideas, creep."

"What did you call me?"

"Leave Jared _alone_," I warned.

"He looks more concerned about what I do with _you_," he pointed out slyly. I shivered, officially creeped out once again by Dillan.

Jared and Paige re-entered the living room together.

"Mace just asked me out!" Paige squealed. Dillan raised his eyebrows at her and Jared mumbled something about Mace having cooties as he knelt down and pressed an ice pack to my leg. I took in a sharp breath and flinched away at the sudden coldness.

Jared gave me a stern look,

"It's gonna hurt more later if you don't…" he warned. I nodded and he held my leg in place as he pressed the ice pack to it once again.

**Do you like? Please REVIEW! I like this chapter =) Especially the bit with Jared thinking Mace has cooties (you know, cuz Mace gave Kim the stomach bug…weird connection but funny all the same, I think =) **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**-rmw**

**p.s. once again:**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry about any confusion last chapter. To clarify, Jared and Kim think their parents are still at Jared's house deciding what to do. _

_This is what really happened:_

**Chapter 39**, Jared and Kim:

When I Looked Twice

_Kim and Jared, huh? _

_Where would two teenagers run off to? …the beach, possibly? A friend's? _

_Yes, a friend's seems more likely. But which one?_

_Kim's friends, Kim's friends…ah, yes, I remember a few. Mace, was one, I think…and Riley, he's twin sister…Tracey! That's it. She was Kim's best friend...wow, I haven't seen her in awhile. _

_Ever since Kim got this 'boyfriend' she's been glued by the nose, all her focus on him. _

_This is what I knew would happen. I told Nancy to not let her single date. Group dates only, keeps her in touch with the real world. Our Kim can slip out of touch with real life so easily you have to be careful._

"…Does Jared have any friends?" I asked the nice yet irresponsible woman in front of me. _She should have called us before letting Kim just stay here! _

She looked up at me and my wife and her eyes widened in realization,

"Why yes, Mr. Connweller, he does. He must have brought her to them. I don't think he would like the idea of keeping her in the forest for too long…"

A frown formed on my wife's forehead,

"What are you saying? The forest? There's a possibility your nasty little son is out risking my daughter's life in the FOREST?!?"

I patted her on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. She let her face fall into her hands in exhaustion.

Mrs. Tallwood looked at my wife with particular dislike.

"Annie! Come here!" She called her older daughter into the room with us.

The girl, in her early twenties, it seemed, entered the living room biting her lower lip,

"Yes?" She mumbled, hardly opening her mouth.

Mrs. Tallwood gave her a stern look,

"Where would Jared have gone?"

Annie stood there, debating in her head for awhile. I doubt it was over _where_ Jared would go, rather whether or not she should tell her mother. Annie finally gave in,

"Sam's," she mumbled, "he still has a job and Kim hasn't had breakfast…"

Mrs. Tallwood nodded and I looked at her curiously,

_Sam _Uley_?!?_

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Tallwood asked her, noticing my expression, "Would Kim agree to that?"

Annie nodded once and took in a nervous, sharp breath,

"Unless she likes raw rabbit for breakfast…"

All three adults winced, _What is she talking about? Raw rabbits?_ I assumed it was a very bad attempt at some sort of joke.

"…Plus if there was a hungry bear near by, I don't think Jared would give her much of a choice…"

I raised my eyebrows, this Jared character just gets more and more intriguingly interesting.

"Then to Sam's it is?" I asked.

Mrs. Tallwood nodded,

"I don't want to get involved. You two just go."

_See what I mean about irresponsible?_

"I don't want to go either," My wife moaned, looking sick. I nodded and started towards the door,

"Wait! Mr. Connweller! One last thing!" Annie caught me before I opened the door, "Don't try anything scary. Jared can get…well, just don't look like you're a threat to Kim in any way. And there'll be other guys there too so don't push any of their buttons, they can lose it real quick."

---- ----- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_The next chapter will be up later today. Any predictions? _

_Also, I know this story is getting rather long (even though the chapters are short, there _is_ an awful lot of them) so I just wanted to warn you that I'm getting very close to wrapping this story up. I'm planning on having longer chapters, though, less of them. _

_Once again, please review!_

_-Ria M. Write_


	40. Chapter 40

Yo! So, yes, I procrastinated with writing this chapter. I guess I just hate writing about them getting in trouble and facing consequences. Hmm. That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is going to be a blast.

-rmw

Oh, and thanks for all the people who favorite this story and story alerted it. Reviewers: thank you soooo much! =)

Jared's POV

Kim bit her lip. She winced a little from the pain in her leg. I felt my heart twist. _I __do not__ want to see her like this!_

It sort of confused my feelings; I was holding the ice which was making it sting and hurt so I was angry and frustrated with myself for causing Kim pain, on the same token I was helping Kim out by making the pain go away sooner in the long run.

I really didn't want to admit it, but I think I was making the whole thing worse for Kim.

I had already ruined her life. My stupid werewolf self. I ruined Kim's life. I'm selfish, so selfish; wanting to be with her, _needing _to be with her when it only seemed I smothered her.

I caught Dillan once again staring at her as if _he_ was the one who imprinted on _my_ Kim.

I forced myself to think of what Kim had said, that he only does it to creep her out. A lot of me wanted to believe. _Most_ of me _really_ wanted to believe it. That he didn't actually think of my Kim like that. I was her Jared, she was my Kim. Dillan can butt the hell out.

I felt my anger build a little more.

_Don't lose it Jared! Think of it this way: Dillan is popular so he must have a girlfriend. _

_Yeah, that's it._ _He just thinks of Kim as his play toy._

That pushed me over the edge. I low growl erupted from my throat. Kim peered at me nervously.

_Kim is beautiful._ I stared at her face, in awe. My growl caught in my throat and I stopped it.

_Kim is beautiful. And perfect. She loves me. And I love her. _

_Her smile, her laugh, her face. _

_Her hug, her lips, her kiss._

_But not only that, but the way she talks. The way she thinks. How she can be embarrassed by just me gazing at her. _

_The way she walks, the way she talks. How she holds her self, shy but she doesn't just give in. She doesn't just give up. She knows she has worth, and she knows I love her. _

_But, Dillan, oh Dillan, he's going to get it! He wants to throw all that away just to get his entertainment? _His_ enjoyment?!?! What kind of monster does that?!?!?!_

I pushed away the voice in my head that reminded me _I_ was a monster. A big, furry monster.

_Dillan is sick! _I wanted to turn to glare at him but Kim caught my arm at that same moment, one of her hands wrapping around one of my muscles.

I examined the look on her face. She looked uncomfortable. I became once again very aware that she was only in a towel.

_Dillan better keep his creepy little thoughts-_

"Uh, I'm going to get dressed," Kim quickly stood, I pulled the ice away.

"Ouch!" Kim exclaimed, doubling over and clutching her leg. She had put too much weight on it too quickly.

"Kim!?" I hovered closer to her, desperately waiting for a way to help her.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and I could feel the concern, worry, horror on my face.

She opened her eyes a little and saw me,

"I'm-I'm fine, Jared…relax," she said, I could hear the pain in her voice.

I felt my heart beat pick up.

"Kim, sit back down," I said nervously, gently pushing her back down to the couch. I saw her scramble to get a better grip on her towel. I felt bad. This is awfully awkward for her.

I looked over her once to make sure she wasn't going to dissolve into a pool of goo or anything awful like that and then turned to Dillan and Paige. Paige wasn't really paying much attention to us, I believe she was texting Mace with my Kim's cell phone. I suppressed a groan. I hate that Mace. Stupid germ-sharer.

Dillan was staring right at Kim, on the other hand, not once looking at me. He looked like he really did care about her. It disturbed me deeply,

"Go to the kitchen,now," it came out a little more demanding then intended, not that either of these people deserved politeness, "both of you."

Paige paused to look up at me from my Kim's cell phone with a blank expression like she hadn't heard what I said. Dillans eyes slowly slid away from Kim to me,

"You're lucky," he whispered, too low for Kim to hear. This shocked me. He sent me a short glare, implying that I was supposed to know what he was talking about. Paige looked back and forth between the two of us.

"What was that?" She asked. I couldn't tell who she was talking to. Dillan nodded towards Kim.

He was talking about Kim.

I was 'lucky' to have Kim?

_Thanks for the understatement of the freakin' millennium. _I wanted to sneer at him but he walked out into the kitchen, followed by Paige who still had the same 'out-on-cloud-nine' blank expression her face.

"Jared," Kim hesitated as I turned to face her again.

"Yup?"

"…Is there a way you could explain this to my parents?"

I froze up,

_What? Explain what? Everything? Like, I would do all the talking and Kim would just sit there?_

"…Is there a way? What do you mean? Kim, of course I'd talk us right out of this one if I could," I was now kneeling in front of her, my hands on either side of her face, holding my face close to hers and looking straight into her eyes.

She blushed. I smiled.

"I meant…you know, I really _do_ need to change." She looked down at herself, emphasizing that she was only wearing a towel. I reminded myself to keep my eyes on her face. Not that that was exactly hard, her face was the most awe-inspiring beauty I've ever seen, or that I ever will see. That I'm sure of.

I tilted my head, still gazing into her eyes,

"You could wait,"

"Well,…I don't exactly want my parents to come home to find me only in a towel while you're here, I mean, we already are in enou-"

"Yeah, I see you're point." I cut her off, laughing. She didn't laugh or smile, instead she looked impatiently at me.

"What?"

"_Jared_."

"What?!" _Oh come on, Kim! Just tell me, please! I can't take not pleasing you! _

"I need to get up stairs somehow, don't I?" she explained.

"Oh, right." I chuckled, scooping her up in my arms. She rested her head a little below my shoulder and smiled, running her hand through the hair right above my neck.

Moving towards the stairs, with Kim securely snuggled against my chest, I smiled contently. _My perfect, perfect Kim. _

We reached her room and I placed her gently down on her feet, keeping a hand firmly around her waste. She leaned into me, being careful not to put any weight on her right leg, which pleased me.

She had one arm draped just below my shoulders and the other she used to hold her towel on.

"Want me to leave now?" I realized she couldn't change with me here.

"But I'll fall over!" Kim whined, holding me tighter with the arm that was draped around me.

"…Then how-"

"Here, help me over to my dresser," Kim instructed, trying to limp over to it. I just lifter her up and carried her.

"Open the top drawer."

I did. "…Um, yeah, what do you think about that blue shirt?" She asked me. I was still balancing her in my arms. I stared at the blue shirt in the drawer.

_Well it's no Kim._

I shrugged. I could care less what my Kim was wearing.

"_Jared!_ Please, tell me what you think," Kim insisted, pouting at me in the most adorable way. I looked back at the shirt,

"Yeah, the blue will look good on you." I smiled at her, and then leaned down to swiftly kiss her once on the head while she was looking the other way, reaching out to grab the shirt.

She turned to me with surprise from the kiss, blushing.

"…Bottom drawer," she mumbled, looking away in sudden embarrassment. _What is this? It's not like I've never kissed her before._

Although I was concerned that I had done something wrong, I found her blush incredibly cute and stared at her as she picked out a pair of jeans.

She saw my staring and blushed deeper,

"Jared…"

"Yeah?" My voice was full of pure adoration as I looked upon my beautiful Kim.

She ran her hand nervously through her hair,

"I, um, I…"

_What? Why is she _still_ uncomfortable around me? No, Kim, no! You can trust me, I swear! I love you, I love you. I love you the way you are, I do. But you can tell me anything, you're real thoughts! Kim! PLEASE Kim! _

I felt my heart being painfully tortured in every which way, and yet I still beamed at the thought of being with Kim regardless.

I must have communicated all this from my eyes or something because she reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"I…" She began. But it seemed she did not know how to finish.

"We'll talk about this in a second, I'll let you change." I placed her down on her bed, "You're going to be alright?" I double-checked. She nodded,

"I can, um, limp around for the rest of my things," she mumbled. I turned to walk away but before I knew it, I had snuck one last quick kiss on the top of her head before jogging out of the room and clicking the door shut behind me. I hovered impatiently outside of her room, listening to make sure she didn't fall or anything devastating like that.

I also heard Dillan and Paige muttering downstairs. It sounded like Paige wasn't all that fond of Dillan either. I guess one only likes him if you weren't related to him in any way whatsoever.

I heard Kim stumble and I stiffened,

"Kim? Are you al-"

"Fine, Jared! Don't worry!" She quickly reassured me.

I was concerned, she was acting a little funny earlier…uncomfortable around me. I thought we were like really super good friends, right? Like, we could share our feelings and everything with each other. But…what was it she was hesitant to tell me? No, wait, _why_ was she hesitant to tell me?

A moment later I heard her bed creak and she fell back on it,

"You can come in now," she told me. I turned the knob quickly and joined Kim on her bed.

"What was it you were going to tell me earlier?" I asked, impatient with her discomfort. She shrugged a little,

"It was just that I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" I asked encouragingly, scooting up closer to her.

"…It's just that I realized something really weird. No, not weird, funny."

"What?"

She blushed again, seeming kind of nervous,

"Well, our birthdays…"

"Yeah?" _Birthdays? What about them?_

"They're only a day apart."

My eyebrows furrowed. _How could I not have noticed that? Yes, she's right. Her birthday is right before mine. In fact her birthday is-_

"What's today?" I frantically asked her, jumping up from her bed and springing across her room to Paige's calendar.

I scanned it and then let my head fall into my hands, ashamed. I looked back up at Kim,

"You're birthday's tomorrow," I sounded like I had just swallowed a frog.

She turned away,

"Yeah, but I don't really care. It's no big deal."

"Oh no, it's a big deal." I slid next to her on the bed and locked our hands together, "It's the day_ you_ were born."

Kim's POV

Jared's eyes were smothering me. For a moment I couldn't breath. There was no way I could be _that_ important.

_I__ am__**that**__ important to him._

Butterflies were filling my stomach.

I smiled bashfully, red spreading once again along my cheeks,

"Jared," His voice was so easy to say, "Stop! You're making me blush."

He looked like he wanted to please me but he just couldn't get that look off his face,

"I'm only looking at you, Kim."

I must have said this before, but I love the way he says my name, like I'm someone special.

And I guess, to him, I am someone special.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before my parent's get home."

Jared looked uneasy,

"What are we going to say?"

"I'll explain everything; you just sit there and look innocent. If look like the mastermind they are less likely to take me away from you." _Or you away from me. _

In all honesty, Jared could be as innocent as lamb and I'm sure they'd still lock me in a high tower with no doors or windows.

_Kimpunzel. Ha ha. _

A smile suddenly erupted from my lips, reaching from ear to ear. I can imagined I looked quiet foolish.

"Kim?" Jared was almost laughing at my smile. Happy to see me smiling, I suppose, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I sounded like I was going to burst out laughing any second. Jared raised his eyebrows, still curious, and still smiling back at my random amusement. "I was just imagining them locking me in a tower and calling my Kimpunzel."

Jared let out a quick chuckle,

"Don't worry, I'd save you from that tower."

"Of course you would. But, wait- there is no window," I explained.

"No window? Can I break down the wall?" Jared looked suddenly concerned, as if the scenario was true.

"Not without hurting me," I teased.

"Oh," he looked saddened.

"Don't worry about it, Jared, it's not real."

"Right," Jared brightened up again, smirking. We were silent for a moment. He drew circles on the back of my hand (which was still interlocked with his) with his thumb. He was staring at me, thinking.

Dillan's POV

_Kim's falling! _I put my hands out instinctively, ready to catch her. I felt a shove push me into the wall. My breath was knocked out of me. _Wow! That dude was really hot! NO! Not like _that_. I mean I think he has a fever or something._ In the place he pushed me there was now a warm red spot that felt like sunburn. _And again wow! Those muscles! And again _not_ like that! I mean it's just not normal. I think he's on steroids or something._ By now Kim was brought into the living room by Mr. Steroids. I picked up the cell phone she had dropped while she fell, examining it. It looked like someone was still on the other line.

Riley's POV

"Riles! Breakfast!" I ran down my stairs

"Mmm….pancakes" I heard my brother say, already seated for our weekend brunch.

"Really? Isn't that what we have every Saturday?" I said with a fake questioning voice.

He turned to me.

"Wow, Riley! You're looking pretty, today! Your eyes are just _sparkling_!"

"Same to you, dear brother. You're looking_ top-notch_!"

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called getting out of my chair,

"Um, hi, is Mace there?" I girly voice said through the other end. I held out the phone to Mace. He looked at me curiously. I brought the phone back to my ear,

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh, it's _Paige_," she gushed. I smiled knowingly at Mace and winked,

"It's Paige," I mouthed. He took the phone without reacting.

"Hey, there," Mace turned away from me so I couldn't watch him. I listened to his little conversation, all the while smiling over my brother's latest girl-luck. I was sure he was never going to admit that he liked her. Finally he clicked the phone off and turned to me,

"Want to take a ride with me?"

I took the last bite of my pancake,

"Sure, Kim's?"

"Paige's." He corrected me. _Which is _still_ Kim's._ I thought in annoyance. I think that if Mace really was a good friend, he'd not be so harsh on Kim. Then again, I'm thoroughly shocked about what Mace told me.

"Will Kim be there?" I asked him, climbing into the passenger seat of his car. I had to be careful because my leg was still healing from when I broke it.

He shrugged,

"I don't care; I'm going to pick up Paige and we're going out to get ice cream. You're coming with us."

Kim's POV

Jared and I were still sitting on my bed; he looked like he was thinking something over in his head.

He suddenly whipped his head around to my open window. I held his hand tighter. He pulled our hands apart with his free hand, bounding over to my window and leaning his head out to listen.

"Jared?" I asked, the pack couldn't possibly need him _now_!

"Kim! Jared!" Paige nervously called up to us, "They're home! They're home!"

Jared turned back to look at me, his eyes full of anxiety,

"I think they went to Sam's first," he explained.

My heart was racing. I took two deep breaths to calm myself down. I reached over and grabbed Jared's hand, pulling him towards me. He scooped me up into his arms and we hurried down the stairs.

"Quick! Paige!" I shouted, frantic, "How should we sit?!"

"Uhh," she nervously ran her hand through her hair a few times, "I'll sit here. Jared, you sit over there. Dillan, sit next to me…no, stay there, stand. Come on Kim, _you_ sit next to me." Paige was just as jumpy.

We arranged ourselves- Jared in the chair across the room and Paige and I on the couch with Dillan leaning against the doorway leading into the kitchen. I wish he would just leave.

Jared kept eye contact with me, trying to calm me down. It worked.

All too soon, my father entered the house.

We all listened to his footsteps are he walked from the door to the living room. My heart beat went ballistic. Jared heard and stared at me, considering whether or not he should move to the couch to comfort me or not, I assumed.

My father did a once over around the room before his gaze returned to me. He pokes out a finger towards me,

"You're the teenager I'm looking for." It would have been funny if he didn't sound so darn stern. I nervously rubbed my bruised leg, my face heating up.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I choked out.

"Of course; you need to explain your actions." He wasn't going to cut me any breaks.

"Where's mom?" Paige quietly asked.

"Back at the Tallwood's," My father replied, eying Jared, "That's right, bud, you're not getting out of this one either. You will _both_ be under lock down."

Jared kept his gaze on me, seemingly untouched by my father's words. I think he was watching to make sure I didn't pass out.

My father grunted as Jared continued to ignore him, turning back to me,  
"Explain," he remained standing, crossing his arms along his chest.

"…So…I don't know where to begin," I nervously scrambled around, trying to make a coherent story out of my frantic thoughts.

"How about why you lied to Jared's parents?!"

"Um, _well_,-"

"It was my idea." Jared stepped in, "Kim wanted to get out of her house for a little while so I suggested she stay with me."

My dad looked angry,

"And you think that was at all appropriate?!"

"No," I admitted, "I was being stupid." I stared at my feet.

My father took a moment to stare all four of us down then muttered,

"Continue."

I took a deep breath and stole a glance at Jared. He raised my confidence level considerably.

"And things just sort of snowballed from there. But, Dad, I'm ready to come clean. I was never pregnant, Jared and I have never even been like that, I swear!"

I watched as relief washed across my father's face.

"Of course you aren't." 

We all sat awkwardly until my father drew in a long breath,

"Well, Kim, your mother and I will have to consider your punishment. For right now, you are on full lock-down. No _anything_. Let me have your cell phone. And Jared," he turned to face my beyond beautiful Jared, "We obviously can't get rid of you. Plus I believe your parents would be pleased if we had a little talk before you go home."

I could practically see Jared groan inwardly. This was _not_ going to be fun.


	41. Chapter 41

It didn't matter what he could do. I was dead. Dead inside, at that moment. Lost in time, lost in memories, lost in incomprehensible guilt. How many of you have killed a soul?

--- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**(A/N: This chapter is rather angsty and really quite sad. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with themes such as drinking (which you should be okay with knowing that this story IS rated "T"))**

**--- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM!"

Paige bounced excitedly on my bed, jolting me awake. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to forget about last night.

"KIM! KIM, KIM, KIM! You wanna open my present now?!?! Huh?!?! Do ya?!?!"

Paige was twirling around next bed now, holding a box just inches away from my nose.

"Uh…you actually got me something, Paige?"

"Of course! Open it, Kim!"

I looked at my sister's face, suddenly seeing realizing how much she meant to me. Paige would be one of the worse things to lose. A sister.

Sure, she can be annoying, and sometimes I'm pretty sure she is lacking a few thousand brain cells along with a conscious. But I'm her older sister, I'm supposed to help her through her stupid choices. And, in a way, she's supposed to help me.

And, weirdly-I've realized-she has.

"Kim! Come on! Open it!" Paige squealed, more excited than she had been with Mace.

I took the neatly wrapped, small box from her hands. She clapped them together as I tore off the wrapping paper with one tug. I opened the small, rectangular box.

Inside laid five 3OH!3 concert tickets.

It took me a moment to remember if I've even heard of that band before. It's Paige's favorite.

"Can I be one of the four people you bring?!?" Paige blurted out immediately. I nodded,

"Sure! Thanks!"

"YAY! Happy Birthday, Kim!" She called once more, skipping out of our room. That's when I noticed the concert was for tonight.

I sighed, pulling myself off my bed and stretching widely. Paige should better hope Mom and Dad make an exception for my birthday, considering I'm on lockdown.

I rubbed my eyes again and stumbled around my room, pulling together an outfit and brushing my teeth and hair. I had to be careful because my leg was still sore.

Still trying to wake myself up, I walked downstairs to where my dad was talking to someone on the phone. He ignored me as I opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"Dad?" I asked when he was off the phone.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"…Er, can Jared come over? It's only because it's my birthday and I re-"

"What did we decide yesterday? I thought Mr. Tallwood made it pretty clear Jared wasn't allowed over here unless a parent was home and I'm going to work."

"But Dad!" I whined, "How am I supposed to see him, then?"

My dad's fist came down on the table and I immediately regretted whining.

"Kimberlee Tallwood! You have brought disgrace to our family and now you are whining to me over something I can't control? You should be thankful that we haven't sent you off to an all-girls boarding school in-in…Pennsylvania!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled innocently.

"Now, I'm going to be busy all day. Your mother was supposed to be home today but…"

I was shocked,

"She didn't come home yet?!"

"She went…out after speaking with the Tallwood's."

"Out?" I asked, anxiously.

"A friend's," my father muttered.

"Oh." I took a sip of my orange juice, trying to block out any suspicious thoughts about my mother's whereabouts.

"And remember, no boys, no drugs, no parties, no electronics and no visitors. Electronics include the phone. Paige should be home so she'll answer all calls." My father headed towards the front door, "…And one more thing, remember your mother and I love you. Happy birthday."

I smiled at him as he left.

I really do deserve all this. I actually deserve worse.

_I humiliated my family, myself, Jared…Jared's family! I manipulated a situation for a selfish reason, manipulated Jared on top of it all! How disrespectful of me was it to play 'poor-pregnant-teen'!?! UGH! I'm such a loser!!!_

Maybe it was because my hormones were all over the place today, but I felt no more worthy than jumping off a cliff.

"It's my birthday and alls I can think about is how much worse of a life I deserve!" I wailed, tears already spilling over my eyes; _my emotions are a wreck!_

"I'm an idiot. An idiot! A total loser and jerk and-and I wouldn't even talk to me if I were a normal person; someone else! What kind of idiot plays games like that with people!?!? What on Earth was I thinking?!?!"

I fumed, angrily, fists tightening into balls and stomping my foot in self frustration.

"You're not an idiot," a husky, tantalizing voice chimed in from behind me.

Jared was standing there, looking at me with a mix of pity and longing. I took in his lately _even more_ attractive build, him watching me all the while.

_Sorry, I can't seem to help it! You're…hot. _

And sweet, and amazing, and awesomely awesome.

_Oh, damn! It's my birthday!_ Jared was suddenly holding a huge box in his arms,

"I didn't forget! I promise, I didn't before, either...I was just, kidding." The smile that had formed a moment ago was now replaced with a worried, unsure look as he examined my face, waiting for my expression.

"I believe you," I assured him, "Now, what's with this _huge_ box?"

"It's for you, _duh_, Kim," he said teasingly, walking past me into the kitchen. As he passed me he stopped briefly to peck me on the cheek.

_How cute!_

_It's my birthday. __La de la de la. _

Geez, talk about a serious emotional rollercoaster. Let's just be happy Jared sparked the _happiness._

I sighed at the realization of my own touchiness and joined Jared in the kitchen. He watched me gravely as I entered the room.

I sat next to him at my counter and couldn't help but smile at him, despite his serious expression.

He smiled weakly back at me,

"Happy birthday, Kim," he told me, voice a little wary. I looked at him sideways,

"How's it supposed to be happy if you're not?" I asked him.

"Kim," he looked intensely at me, "you're _not_ an idiot. Please, please don't think such things about yourself," he was begging me, "It kills me when you think less of yourself; you're so beautiful and smart…you shouldn't lie to yourself by saying otherwise." He reached out his arm and wrapped a warm, caring hand on my right arm just below my shoulder. I looked away for a moment and blushed, loving how comforting his touch was. I wanted to melt in it.

"Promise me you'll never speak, or think, of anything like that again? …Kim?"

I met his eyes again,

"I'll keep that promise," I promised him. He smiled and rubbed my arm once quickly with his hand before retracting it and finally passing me the huge box that was my birthday present.

"I hope you like it." Jared sounded more excited than I was. I smiled excitedly at him and tore the wrapping paper off. After several moment of laughter on both our parts, I had dug to the bottom of the enormous box. I pulled out a pretty wooden box colored a dark red-pink, with carvings a lighter pink color. I flashed Jared a quick look before carefully opening it.

Inside was the most beautiful hand mirror I've ever seen. It was decorated with the most elaborate over-lapping flowers and beautiful gem stones. My reflection in the mirror caught my eye; my face surround by the beautiful design. The sight left me breathless.

Jared leaned in closer to me, smiling like he knew that I must like it,

"I know that face," Jared said, peering up at me from under his eyelashes, "You like it?" A goofy smile threatened to show.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Jared!" I swiftly placed the delicate mirror down and threw my arms around him, his arms wrapping around me warmly in return.

We beamed at each other, in total happiness. He sat back in his chair, me wrapping my legs around his waist so I was positioned on his lap, facing him still.

Paige walked in after several moments of us just beaming at each other.

She nodded when she saw us sitting by the counter,

"I knew it was you," she said, meaning Jared. Jared and I were completely content. "So that's why I didn't come down when I heard laughter," Paige continued.

"Thanks."

"Sure, anytime," Paige rolled her eyes, suddenly less cheerful.

I laughed and climbed off of Jared's lap. The bruise on my leg was still causing me pain when I walked so I had to stop myself from wincing as to not worry Jared.

"Is Mace coming to pick you up sometime today?" I asked Paige, holding back a grimace as I put to much weight on my bad leg. Jared- who was staring intensely at me- noticed my almost-grimace and his face fell to worry. I waved to him in a dismissing way when he opened his mouth to ask me what the matter was. He closed his mouth again but continued to look at me, worried.

Paige nodded,

"I was extra sure to ask him if we could hang out today," Paige explained, sending me a knowing look, "He agreed pretty quickly. I think he wants to apologize to you, Kim."

I sighed,

"_I'm_ the one who needs to apologize."

Jared cleared his throat, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Do you need to go?" I asked him. He probably had to do a run.

"Yeah." Jared hugged me goodbye (no kiss this time) and wished me a happy birthday one more time before leaving.

"So, Kim, I thought we could have a little sister time today," Paige began.

"I thought you were going out with Mace?"

"I am, I'm saying you should come with us."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Mace would love that."

"He would, in fact." Paige stuck her tongue out at me, "If I say I really want you to come, he'll cooperate. We'll just have to endure his whining."

I rolled my eyes,

"Perfect. You found a guy who will take you shopping whenever you want _and_ you get to snap at him for whining." _Sounds like Paige's kind of guy_.

Paige squealed,

"I know! It's _amazing_!"

"Hmm, so let me guess, we'll be going shopping?"

"You got that right, sister! Hey, you need some new clothing anyways. I'll pay. Promise."

Paige was having more fun on my birthday then I was.

-- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ----

Mace's POV

It wasn't that I don't like Kim. Really, she's a nice girl. I just…don't like to see her turning into a 'bad girl.'

So when my lovely girlfriend begged me to take her along with us, I really wasn't against it. It was just hard to start a conversation with her.

And I had to watch how I acted with Paige, Kim being her older sister.

We did girl stuff. Went shopping, I bought them ice cream, and I had even cooperated when Paige pushed me into one of those photo machines.

In fact, the only thing that really went 'wrong' was when the pictures were printed and Kim saw the one where Paige and I were kissing. That pissed her off a little but, hey, she didn't say anything.

But we could tell from her face she was mad.

It was around five o'clock when I dropped them back at their house. Kim quickly spat out a goodbye before flying out of my car and into her house. Paige sat in the car alone with me.

"Thanks for taking us shopping, honey." Paige smiled, twisting some of my hair around her finger. I smiled in return.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, leaning in for our goodbye kiss.

"How about tonight?" She asked abruptly.

"Tonight? Sweetie, it's kinda late…"

"No, no, Kim's having a birthday party."

"But she's grounded." I clearly did not want to be around Kim's friends.

"Yeah, I know," Paige's voice dropped to a hushed tone, "Jared's throwing her a surprise party. He told me so yesterday."

"He is?" I blinked. This is weird.

"Yeah, see," she pointed to the two shadows in a window of her house, "He's about to tell her. Everyone's in the basement waiting."

"Oh."

"_Please_ come?"

"Uh, I don't think so, Paige. Sorry." She rolled her eyes, completely annoyed with me and left my car, shutting the door with slightly more force than necessary.

_Oh boy._

Jared's POV

I led Kim to in front of her basement door,

"I have a surprise for you," I told her, a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me your hiding Dillan's body down there," Kim half-joked. I furrowed my eyebrows,

"I wouldn't hide his dead body, I would string it up on the telephone lines right next to First Beach." _Then I would get Sadie. _ I smiled at the victorious thought.

Kim gagged a little,

"Great. Now that I'm thoroughly _grossed out_, what _is_ it that you're hiding down there?"

I smiled and opened the door, leading her down the stairs by the hand. We got to the bottom of the staircase (I could already tell she was a little anxious) and I flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Kim jumped in surprise as most of the wolf pack and two of her friends (Rylee and Tracey whom Paige had invited) sprung out from behind the furniture.

Red was fiercely covering her face.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, noticing all the chips and snack people had brought. Before I knew it, a stereo was blasting music in the corner. Kim and I walked (hand in hand) around to everyone, talking to them and such.

I cleared my throat, unsure as Kim caught sight of the beer under the table. When I told Jacob that if he just _had_ to bring it he had to hide it, _I meant _hiiiidddee_ it._

Stupid kid.

She shook her head and bit her lip, turning away from it as if she had never seen it. I did notice she spent extra attention to what exactly was in everyone's plastic cups after that. Thank God she was too scared of the pack to say anything when she realized they were the ones not drinking soda.

I was particularly avoiding beverages in general.

It was then she reached around to her back pocket and pulled out five piece of paper,

"Here," she said to me, shouting over the music, "Look at this. Paige got them for me. Do you want to go?"

Paige. Paige had also joined this little party and we having a little too much fun dancing with Seth. I'm just glad no one imprinted on _her_.

Oh, and I'm glad she denied Embry's offer of a sip of his 'soda.'

Kim shook my arm a little, still waiting for my answer. I examined the tickets. They were for ten tonight.

"But your parents-"

"Paige called them, my mom is M.I.A. with her friends until tomorrow afternoon and Dad is held up at work, typing some research report."

"Okay, sounds good. You want to go, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun if you're there."

I smiled.

"I just have to figure out something to do with the other two tickets…"

"How about invite Rylee and Tracey?" I suggested. Kim glanced over at her two friends, both of whom were currently chatting with Paige and Embry.

"I don't think Rylee can go, she still has a brace on her leg. Let me ask Tracey." Kim grabbed my hand and towed me behind her over to her friends.

"Tracey, do you want to go to a concert with me tonight? I was going to ask you too, Rylee, but you're leg…"

"Yeah, I have to get home to Macey anyways," Rylee agreed.

"Yeah, Tracey, you should come! It's a 3OH!3 concert. I'm going," Paige encouraged her, taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come," Tracey smiled enthusiastically. I had a feeling Kim and her hadn't hung out in awhile.

"Alright, then you guys stay after the party and we'll all carpool down there," my Kim finalized.

"Who's driving?" Rylee asked, eyeing the somewhat drunk-looking wolf pack.

"I'll drive!" Tracey suggested, "I have my mom's mini van so we can all fit."

Kim smiled,

"Great! This is going to be so much fun."

"Who else is coming?" Paige asked Kim.

"So far, it's me, you, Tracey, and Jared. I need one more person."

"How about I call Mace?" Rylee suggested, already taking out her phone.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that…I kind of made it look like I was mad at him. I know he doesn't want to come," Paige admitted.

"Then I still have one ticket…" Kim turned to look at the pack, "Any of them want to go, you think?" She asked me, turning to look up at me with her beautiful face.

"Oooh! Can Embry come?!" Paige excitedly suggested. _Figures. Embry is such a ladies man._

Someone needs to keep an eye on Paige. Is she even aware that she's Mace's girlfriend?

Kim hesitated a moment and then shrugged,

"You got me the tickets. Go ahead and ask him."

Paige squealed- _annoyingly_- and skipped off to ask Embry if he'd like to come. Embry accepted the offer.

Kim's POV

At around eight, Jared dashed of telling me that he would be back in a half an hour or so with a cake.

_Hmm, I wonder why he wouldn't get it earlier?_ That's when I realized, with the pack being here, it must be some big cake.

_Pfft. Duuuuh, Kim._

"Hey, Kim! Do wanna go for a walk?" Paul asked me from across the room. I sent him a confused look, "I bet you and your friends have never been cliff diving before!"

_Uh, that's because we're not show-offs like you. _

"Cliff diving?! Come on, Kim! Let's go! It'll be fun!" Tracey and Paige were suddenly eager.

"Um, okay?" I shrugged. Paul smiled.

The next thing I knew, Paul, Tracey, Embry, Paige, and I were piled into Tracey's mini van and headed towards the beach.

I don't really know how to explain, I just didn't even realize what I was about to do…I was about to jump off a cliff! I guess what reassured me was that Paul and Embry would be there to pull me out of the big scary ocean if need be.

We pulled up to the cliff and we all hopped out (some more gracefully then others-I tripped and almost hit my bruised leg.)

"Who wants to go first?" Paul asked.

"I will!" Tracey exclaimed, "What do I do?"

"Just…dive…off the cliff," Embry shrugged. Tracey nodded, full of enthusiasm. I'm not exactly why she was okay with diving into the ocean off a cliff in her normal clothing, but apparently she was.

And she did, with Paigr right behind her. Both of them let out screams of excitement as they fell. Both Embry and Paul were waiting for them down at the bottom. They were helping them climb back up when I the strangest feeling came over me.

I wanted to jump. And I didn't want either of them to catch me. I just wanted to fall and land in the water.

I refrained from acting on this impulse. Shaking it off as best I could, I waited until all four of my friends were back up the cliff.

Paul and Embry each picked out a beer from the pack Paul had stashed in Tracey's car.

_What am I going to do with them?_

"Okay, my turn." I said, a little concerned with my own calmness about jumping off a cliff.

I stepped up to the edge and peeked down, being careful not to lose my balance. I rose my hands in a diving form.

The waves were crashing down beneath me, white foam clinging to the bottom of the cliff. The chilly, salty air hit my face as a breeze whooshed over the ocean and up the cliff's face. I inhaled deeply, ready to spring off the edge and into the salty abyss.

A siren sounded as a blue_ 'Forks_' police car pulled up next to Tracey mini van. I dropped my arms back to my sides and stepped away from the left, watching in wonderment as Paul and Embry tried to hide the alcohol.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" Paige spoke to me, in a hushed tone, looking extremely nervous. I hope _she_ wasn't in need of a breath test.

"I was wondering the same thing. This is the reservation! Not their stupid town!" I was only being mean to Forks because I was dead nervous.

"Kim Connweller?" A man with light hair asked. He noticed that both Embry and Paul were glaring at him, looking their scariest, "I'm not here for you, boys." He said, raising his eyebrows. It wasn't hard to tell they had been drinking.

"Y-yes?" I asked, my voice shaky.

The man's face went kind,

"I'm sorry, honey, but I have some bad news. Very sad business…" He paused and met my eyes, looking very pitiful, "Your mother has died."

The world went numb. No, I hadn't heard it. What kind of dream was this? No, no, I would wake up this morning and Jared would be there and no crazy, unrealistic thing would happen like my mother dying.

_How funny. Like that could happen!_

I almost laughed until I examined his face again. He was serious. I turned to Paige. She looked horror-struck.

She was shouting something, at me, I think. And she had thrown her arms around me, tear soaking my shirt. I focused my ears to hear once again,

"Kim! Oh Kim! How _horrible!_"

I felt something wet on my cheeks, I was crying. I touched my cheek with my hand and then it all came out, all came back to life. Like turning the sound back on on the television. I cried hysterically, clinging to Paige as if she were a life jacket, her doing the same in return.

Streaks of black mascrea and eye liner were running down my little sister's cheeks as she cried with me. Tracey came and joined our little group hug, silent tears also running down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Tracey whispered. I glanced over at Paul and Embry through my tears. Paul looked shocked and Embry looked sad for us.

"Jared's going to _kill_ us," I heard Paul say anxiously to Embry. Embry nodded,

"He'll figure out where we are soon enough. I did mention I might take her cliff diving yesterday."

I turned away from them and cried more hysterical tears into Paige's sweater.

"Miss. Connweller?" The officer asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment? I know this is all new and very painful but there are some things we need to discuss."

I continued to cry but nodded, leaving Tracey and Paige and standing separate from them with the officer.

"Now, first of all, where is your younger sister, Paige?"

"That's-" _sniffle_-"her, sir. The one in the purple," I pointed him out to her. The man look relieved,

"Very good," he wrote something in his notebook, "And we found remains of a party at your house?"

I looked at him in surprise and shock, as if I was caught red-handed,

"I-I, was having a birthday party."

"Oh, it's your birthday?"

I nodded and a loud wail escaped me, _My mother is dead on my birthday! The day she brought me into the world!_

Tears we flowing uncontrollably and the office gave me a moment to force myself to focus on what he was saying.

"Kim, your mother was in a car accident. She was intoxicated."

Pathetic, loud sobs had me doubled over.

_NOOO!_ _This is horrible! Mom! …mommy! Come back! I love you, pleeeaaasse!_

I begged and bargained.

"I'm sorry for your lost," the officer said sincerely, patting me on the shoulder. He gave me one last look of pity before leaving his police car.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I wished more than anything that it could be Jared.

Of course, it was only Embry and I didn't feel like crying on_ his_ shoulder.

Paige and Tracey came over to me and we all started crying together once more. I didn't tell Paige how Mom died.

"KIM?!!?!" Jared had pulled me away from Paige and Tracey and had me lifted in his arms in a second, staring at my face with the most astonished, confused, and worried look known to mankind.

"My mother…she's…dead," I choked out with my sobs. I buried my head right where his neck meets his right shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, keeping me there and comforting me with his loving, warm touch. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him tighter.

_Maybe if I hug Jared really tight everything will go way and it will be fine again. _

I must have been squeezing him pretty hard but he didn't seem to care at all, just really heartbroken by my misery.

We stayed like that for a moment, but my sobs were silent. Jared kissed me on the cheek,

"Come on, it'll be alright. I promise. I'm here for you."

I felt a little better. Okay, a lot better. But only as much as a teenage whose just lost their mother possibly could feel.

Jared put me down and I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug, not letting go. He rubbed my back in the most comforting way ever.

"I know what will get your mind off this. It's your birthday, Kim. Your mother _wants_ you to be happy. Let's go to that concert."

"I don't think I can," Paige sobbed. Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Sure you can guys, we'll make it fun. We promise." Embry threw his arms on either of their shoulders.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- ---- ----

Tracey's POV

An hour and a half later, we were waiting in line at the concert's entrance. Paige had called Mace and cried her eyes out and Kim had talked to her father briefly. Mr. Connweller still wouldn't be home for three more hours. Oh, and Paul had took off awhile ago.

I couldn't stop staring at the way Jared holds Kim, like she actually means something to him. No wonder Kim likes him so much.

"Tickets?" A lady at in a window asked. Jared handed her all five of our tickets, "Can I please see some I.D.?" She asked Kim, Paige, and me. I guess there was alcohol at this concert and we looked too young.

Kim and I pulled out our licenses and Paige shrugged,

"I can't drink." She admitted.

"Well, you're all underage. Let me see your hands, please." The woman drew dark, black X's on the back of all of our hands (Paige, Kim, and I's,) "This way the bartender know not to serve you anything alcoholic." She explained.

I nodded, I knew that already.

Paige led the way, followed by Jared and Kim, then Embry and lastly, me.

The stage was set up right outside, there were no chairs. Just a huge stage, a place for us to stand (which was a very large space,) and off to the left was a bar. T-shirt and other souvenir sellers were wondering amongst the fans, offering everything from glow sticks to water bottles.

Kim's POV

"Kim?" Paige asked me, practically screaming over the music, "Can you hold my purse?"

"Sure," I agreed, taking her purse for her. She probably wanted to dance without worrying about losing it.

The music was blasting, I couldn't even tell if I liked it or not. The numbness from what had happened today was coming back.

_I'm a loser. My mom's gone. I suck. What is this world? Why? What is going on? _

I'm not sure why I was so emotional unbalanced, but I was and my thoughts and feelings were heading down a very steep hill.

_I-I-I might have caused her death…_

I shook the thought from my head, remembering that I had promised Jared that I would only think good of myself. I need some space.

"Jared, I'm going to use the bathroom. Be back in a few minutes,"

Jared shouted back to me over the music,

"Okay, it's 10:45 now, be back in ten minutes?" He asked me. Wow, he was like my babysitter or something, making sure I was back with him at a certain time. I rolled my eyes,

"Yup. Ten minutes." I slid away from my friends and pushed and snaked my way around the screaming fans as they sung on the top of their lungs to whatever suggestive music the band was blasting this time. All the while I was blocking all the depressing thoughts running through my head.

I reached the bathroom and sighed a relief when I saw that it wasn't too crowded. I made my way to a sink and splashed my face with cool water. I stared at my hands.

Then it hit me.

_My mother was excaping her feelings through drinking…drinking away her pain…_

I…I wonder if it would work for me, too?

Just one drink. Just to see what it's like. I bet Jared does it. I bet Paige has had a sip or to.

Everyone's doing it. It _can't_ be that bad.

Drinking and driving is bad…but just drinking….

I wonder…..

The two black lines on each of my hands, crossing each other and creating a X. An X which means 'no.' 'No,' I'm too young, 'no' I'm not responsible enough, 'no, no, no, no.'

Well, you know what? I am responsible. I can handle myself. I can have a drink if I damn well want to! Who are they to say if I'm mature enough?!? They don't know me. _I_ know my limits.

I can have a drink.

Fierce and determined, I began viciously scrubbing the black marker off my hands, using as much soap as I could get at a time. I must have done this for at least a good five minutes…_at least_.

The Xs faded but stubbornly wouldn't go away,

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, stopping my foot and slamming my hand down at the counter. The girl next to me (in her early twenties, I think) gave me a wary look before walking away.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get my damn drink. I looked at Paige's purse that I had placed on the counter next to the sink.

Moving quickly, I opened it and pillage through until a was grasping her cover-up,

"Perfect." My voice was a little disturbing, I could tell I was beginning to lose it but I just didn't care.

I haste fully opened it and spread the cover-up over the back of my hands. I smiled in mischievous triumph.

_Now, I also need to look older if I'm going to pass as twenty-one. _

I searched through Paige's purse some more, putting on heavy lip-stick, mascara, eye-liner, and even some blush. _Anything_ to make me look just a few years older.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _I look like a hooker._

No matter, I'll get my drink.

My escape.

I hustled over to the bar and sat down. I stood as tall and confident as I could, trying to pass as old as possible. The bartender was busy and didn't even look twice before asking for what I would like.

I had no idea what to order to I just handed him a twenty and told him to surprise me.

I kept my eyes gluded to the floor as some men-and women- sitting near me eyed me strangely, probably wondering how old I really was. I remained uncomfortable until my drink came.

I looked at it. This was it.

I raised it to my face, daring myself to take a sip; to try a little.

_Do it, Kim. You know you want to. You're not worth anything more than this anyways._

_You ruined your relationship with so many people. _

_Jared's family, Mace, your parents-_

_WAIT! _

_My mind practically exploded._

_My mom. I ruined her life. _Tear sprung up in my eyes, _ I was the cause why she was drinking. I was what she was escaping. _

_I'm such a loser! Such a killer! I killed my mother!!!_

What could anyone possibly want with me, anyways?

_What did Mom find in this drink? Did it make her feel better?_

I wanted to know.

I tilted the glass towards my mouth.

Jared's POV

It was eleven at night; we had been at this concert for an hour.

_Where's Kim!?!?_ I was going ballistic. Crazy. Insane. I could not find her! She was supposed to be back in ten minutes! She's be gone for twenty!

I had asked Paige to see if Kim was still in the bathroom but Paige couldn't find her anywhere. Embry and Tracey have been looking for her too.

_**KIM!**_ I screamed with my heart. _I hope none of these low-lifes laid a hand on her!_

Anger was brisling inside of me, _If one person even _touched_ her, I will KILL them!_

"KIM!" I called over the music, my head snapping around in evry direction, mye eyes searching frantically for her beautiful face. The one face I needed to survive. The one face I would do anything for. The one face I absolutely love the most.

I was now standing in front of the bar, the last place I had yet to look. _I hope no one brought her in there!_

Worry, anxiety, and pain where filling every inch of my body. All of those plus anger at whoever had taken her from me.

I slipped into the bar, glaring at anyone who met eyes with me. A gravity immediately directed my gaze at my Kim.

A glass of beer was pressed to her lips.

--- --- ---

My hear was beating so fast I could even think straight. Her face- it was covered in make-up, her hands were shaking…she was upset.

_WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!?!?_

I darted over to her and ripped the glass out of her hand. Within a split second I had her in my arms (bridal style) carrying her away from the bar and behind the bathrooms where it was quieter and empty.

"Are you okay?" I choked out, though I made sure to keep my voice even and not sound as if I was freaked out…which I was.

But Kim didn't respond-she was unconscious. She had fainted from whatever horrifying event had just taken place.

I repressed the urge to pull her face into my hands and kiss every part of her beautiful face.

I felt my stomach turn as I saw her sitting there, still unconscious.

She had me-literally- worried sick.

"Jared?!" I heard Embry call from close by. I left my Kim for a moment to get him.

"She's fine," I mumbled to him, leading him to where I had placed Kim down.

Embry asked me what happened and I explained, letting him in on how completely horrified and scared I was for her.

We reached Kim and then I remember we had two girls under the age of eighteen still on their own,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to find the girls." I left Embry to watch over the most precious thing in my life.

Kim's POV

I woke suddenly. The dream I had just had was awful.

Embry examined me curiously,

"Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head,

"No, I-I'm fine. Just had a really bad moment."

"Why were you drinking?"

I shrugged,

"I just…I just wanted a sip…I know, I know, it was stupid of me! I don't know what I was thinking. I wish Jared were here…"

"Well you scared the shit out of Jared. He might not have shown it be he was running around looking for you like maniac. You should have seen the look of terror in his eyes when Paige told him she couldn't find you. I'll tell you, when he saw you at that bar, he was sure he had lost you for good, that some guy had come around and-"

"That's enough," Jared glared at Embry, approaching us. His look turned sweet as he faced me, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly,

"Kim," he murmured.

_Jared. My Jared…_


	42. Note

**And now for one of those boring -yet (hopefully) informative- author's notes:**

**Hello lovely readers, I'm sorry that the last chapter was so depressing. I was going to have Mrs. Connweller die earlier but then I got side tracked and, well, ended up throwing it in with the whole birthday mess. **

**Anyways, I hope you know that Mrs. Connweller wasn't drinking because of Kim; that was just Kim going crazy and feeling completely guilty for everything. Kim also didn't actually have any of the beer, Jared got there before that.**

**Okay so now for a brighter chapter, yes? **

**--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- ---**

**One last thing, I don't think anyone noticed but last chapter a 3OH!3 song was incorporated into what happened at the concert. It's a popular song (I don't really like it, but you might know it so if you do you could mention it in a review. I'm just curious to see if anyone can figure it out…it really isn't that hard.) **

**So the next couple chapters (oh no! we're getting **_**sooo **_**close to the end!) won't be so sad and also there's going to be a few twists…any predictions?**

**Thanks so much to those of you who bothered to read this boring author's note! I promise I'll get chapter 42 up as soon as I can =) **

**-rmw **


	43. Chapter 42

There was a warm aroma surrounding me. It was in my hair, on my skin, and near my face. At first I thought I was in heaven, for the scent was so comforting. Then I thought I was outside, the sent was so fresh and…brisk, like morning air. I inhaled the pleasant scent, breathing deeply into my nose.

Something about it was familiar. Something about it was safe. I wanted to keep sniffing it until-

"Jared?" I asked abruptly, surprised. I blinked again. The world was not making sense.

Whoever it was who had their arms around me (let's just say it was someone for I couldn't believe it was possibly _Jared_) was taking a long time to clarify my confusion. Impatient, I looked up at the ceiling, trying to recognize where I was.

It felt like I was home.

"But…" I said aloud, "I'm not." I let my gaze fall to the right of the room. Suddenly, shocked, I gasped loudly and sharply,

"Huh?!" I whimpered, frantically pulling my arms out from under the covers and rubbing my eyes.

Desperate tears of fear were already filling them.

I whimpered again, seeing the blinds…the large window…the chair…the side table…the tray…the tiled floor…

_No. What?!?!_

"No," I echoed my thoughts, crying now, "No, no, where am I?!"

The same arms that were wrapped around me only moments ago were now around my neck, one hand stroking my hair. His fingers were brushing through it, brushing it as if knew me well enough to-

"It's just me!" The man was backing away from me, hands up frantically. I hadn't even thought twice when I had whipped around to smack his jaw right out of place. Our at least, that was my intention. His jaw seemed perfectly fine.

My glare was killer. I didn't even know I was capable to such a viscous gaze.

I could see how my eyes were piercing him; piercing a deep hole in his gut.

And there is only one person who I am able to hurt that bad with just a stare.

My hands flew to my face as I gasped,

"Oh, Jared! Shoot! I'm so sorry! Uhhh, I-I uh, um, I-" My voice was shaky and so were my hands. I pulled them away from my face in an instant and squeezed them shut, trying to force them to stop shaking. I watched hysterically as the shaking persisted and I burst into tears,

"What's wrong with me!?" I wailed, looking through my tears at Jared who was watching me in amazement of some kind. He tore his eyes away from my hands (clasped in front of me) and met my eyes.

He gulped, either nervous or in agony, I couldn't tell.

"You're…Nothing's '_wrong_' with you," he began, stepping closer and engulfing both of my small, clammy hands into his warm ones.

"Then why am I at the hospital?!" I spat out, tears running down my cheeks. He looked sick to his stomach,

"Are you sure you want to know just yet?"


	44. Chapter 43 and 44

_Kim's Diary_

_I guess I'm going crazy, I'm so confused…and I think I may have just been dreaming. _

_Seriously. _

_I'm dead serious. _

_DEAD serious. _

_Like, __**dead**__ dead. _

_So dead that I'm not even alive anymore. _

_I'm dead. _

_Seriously. _

I felt Jared's breath on the back of my neck as he leaned over me to read what I had written over my shoulder.

I let him willingly.

If there is one person I wish I could just know whether they were part of some sort of dream I was having or if this was real right now, it was Jared.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't tell whether or not I was dreaming just by whether or not he existed. I wish I could. I wish I could pour my whole trust into something as simple as that.

As it is, things were going…odd.

The only thing I can tell you for sure is that I love Jared. Weird dream or not, he hasn't left me since-

Well, let me explain what happened:

----------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------

"_**Then why am I at the hospital?!" I spat out, tears running down my cheeks. He looked sick to his stomach,**_

"_**Are you sure you want to know just yet?" **_

"_Jared! Don't play your games with me! Please! Just tell me!" I begged him, moving closer to where he was leaning on my hospital bed. _

"_I'm sorry, Kim! I'm sorry. You're at the hospital because you have a concussion," he explained. I unlocked my eyes from his and pulled myself closer to him until I had pulled my hands from his and wrapped my arms around his warm waist. He hugged me back in return. _

_I felt safe there, in his arms. Not at all like the cold hospital made me feel; clammy and sick. _

"…_A concussion? How did I do that-?"_

"_If you remembered, you wouldn't be here. It knocked you unconscious." _

_I heard him choke on the last part. I felt bad for what worry I must have caused him. _

"_I'm fine," I reassured him, sliding my hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck so I could pull my face up to his. _

"_I'm so glad," he breathed. _

_We held out faces very close to one another for a moment before briefly locking lips. _

_I fell back to my hospital bed and wrapped my arms back around his waist, hugging him tightly and squeezing my eyes shut,_

"_Don't leave me," I told him. He seemed shocked,_

"_Why would I do that?!" _

_I hugged him tighter,_

"_You wouldn't." I smiled. He smiled. _

"_No, no I wouldn't," He agreed._

_I opened my eyes as an image of my mother flooded my mind. I bit my lips and held back the tears, trying to forget. Just for now, just so I could have a little bit of time with Jared. _

"_Did I hit my head while we were leaving the concert?" I asked him, trying to distract myself. It wasn't working so I had to quickly (and as discreetly as I could) wipe a tear away that managed to escape. _

"…_concert?" _

"_Yeah." _

_Jared rubbed my back in a sort of nervous manner,_

"_I love you, Kim," he told me, sounding worried and hasted. _

"…_What? Jared? I love you too…"_

"_Can I have the doctor in here?!" Jared called to a few nurses passing my little hospital room in the hallway. _

_He didn't pull away to examine my face, instead he just kept rubbing my back and holding me, my head pressed against his chest (well, actually more like his lower ribs, he is _so_ tall.) _

"_Jared? What's going on?" I pulled away (against his will) and looked over myself, realizing for the first time I was in a hospital gown. _

_I turned my head and peered at myself in the mirror which was in the bathroom directly in front of my bed. _

_I crinkled my nose at the sight of my messy hair but I looked okay, why was Jared calling the doctor and acting so nervous?_

"_Jared?" I asked again, looking up at him. He snatched up my hand from where it hung at my side and cradled it in two of his. _

"_What do you remember about a concert?" He asked me, very serious but yet soft, like he was comforting me and being an over-concerned/worried freak all at the same time._

"_I-I," I was too confused and anxious to speak, "…Jared, you're scaring me," I admitted, choking on my words as a doctor and a nurse strode into the room,_

"_I see you're awake," the doctor noted, smiling at me, "How do you feel?" _

"_Uh…" I stuttered. Jared was growing impatient as I took my time to organize my thoughts._

"_She says she remembers us going to a concert," Jared explained. _

"_Ah," The doctor, (a blonde man with short-cropped hair and bright green eyes in his early thirties) examined Jared for a moment, and then gave him a look. _

_Jared nodded in response._

_I felt my heart rate fly, I was scared. _

_Jared turned to me, listening to my increased amount of heart beats. _

_I met the doctor's gaze,_

"_Have you been drinking?" He asked me._

"_What? Now?! No!" Who brings beer into a hospital!? _

_The doctor shook his head,_

"_No, no, you misunderstood. Let me rephrase, had you been drinking?" _

_It took me a moment but I shook my head wildly, _No! Of course not! _I thought. _

"_Any drugs?" _

_I shook my head again, my stomach getting a little funny as I imagined what would happen if I answered yes. _

_I felt Jared squeezing my hand tighter as the doctor asked me the questions. I don't think he enjoyed this very much. _

_I turned to look up at my very amazing imprint and the doctor noticed,_

"_Can you excuse us for a moment?" _

_Jared nodded,_

"_Of course," And sent me an unreadable look before letting go of my hand and headed towards the hallway. He stopped right before stepping out and tilted his head at me, asking if I was okay with him leaving. I gave a little nod and looked away._

_Jared exited. _

"_Now, are your answers still the same to my previous questions?" The doctor asked. I nodded,_

"_I didn't do any of that." _

"_Very good, now, tell me about this concert you went to." He came and sat next to me, tilting my head and examining the back of it with a flashlight. He poked a part of it and I shouted._

"_Ouch!" I exclaimed, flinching away slightly._

"_Yup, you got a pretty bad concussion." The doctor turned to face me and I couldn't help but look towards the hallway. I saw Jared (as I much expected) hovering nervously in the doorway, staring at me like I was his baby bird surrounded my hawks. _

_The doctor caught me looking at the door way and Jared proceeded down the hall before he saw him. _

"_The concert?" The doctor prompted again. _

"_Um, last night…or was it earlier today? What time is it?!" I suddenly realized I might have been asleep for an awfully long time. _

"_It's about one in the morning," the doctor answered me. The nurse checked her watch and nodded, agreeing. _

_I took a deep breath and began my story,_

"_I was with Jared and my sister and my two friends and we were-"_

_The doctor cut me off,_

"_Jared?" _

_I looked at him blankly,_

"_Yeah, the guy who was just…here…" I pointed behind me with my thumb at the hallway. The doctor nodded,_

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

_My face reddened and I nodded,_

"_Yes." My face felt hot. _

"_Okay, continue." _

"…_And we were at a concert and then…well, then at around eleven I fell unconscious and then I woke up and then…I don't remember…" _

"_Fell unconscious? From what?" The doctor asked curiously. _

"_I was still…my nerves were all screwed up." _

"_Were you drinking?" He asked again. I shook my head,_

"_I-I, I went into a bar but I didn't have anything. Jared stopped me." _

_The doctor grunted and looked at his clipboard, thinking. _

"_Well, Kim, you're not going anywhere just yet. I'm afraid you'll be here overnight." _

"_What?! No! I need to go home to see Paige and my dad!" _My mom just died! I need to be with my family!

"_They will be here soon. Your father is on his way from work and your sister is only on her way, as your Jared tells me." _

That's right, _my_ Jared.

_I looked back over at the hallway._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes," the doctor told me, patting my leg once and beckoning the nurse to come with him out of my room. I feel back on my bed and covered my face with my hands as tears started rolling down. _

_I couldn't stop thinking about my mother. I missed her. I missed her already. _

And now something weird's going on with me.

_I heard whispering out in the hallway; the doctor was talking to Jared. I sighed and Jared entered my hospital room. _

_I sat up as he came and sat next to me. We both reached for the other's hands. Our fingers intertwined instantly, our hands fitting together flawlessly. _

"_What's going on, Jared? Why is it weird that I remember the concert?" _

_He looked at me with both pity and concern,_

"_Kim, honey,…we never went to a concert." _

_I couldn't breath. _

"_We…didn't?"_

_He shook his head as my face turned into one of horror,_

"_Look, Kim, please, you got a concussion so you're just a little confused. It will all straighten out and make sense in a moment." _

_He pulled me into his arms as he spoke and rested his head on top of mine. I gladly nuzzled my head into his chest, feeling completely at peace for a quick, split second. _

"_In a moment?" I asked, that didn't seem long enough for me to understand why I remember something that never happened._

"_Yeah, Kim, I'll make it better," Jared promised, pulling away to lean down and rest his head against mine. I leaned up to kiss him and he sided, kissing me back for a moment until he pulled away to tell his story._

_He opened his mouth to talk but alls I wanted was to be with him for a few more minutes, just to immerse myself in his love and forget about the stupid things going on in my life. I swiftly leaned up to his lips again and pressed mine to his once more. He hesitated, I could tell he was conflicted with pleasing me or explaining what happened. He gave in once again. When I didn't break our kiss after a minute, he did._

"_Kim, _please_," he begged. I knew that if I tried once more he would give in yet again, and so did he. _

_I sighed,_

"_Yes, Jared? Tell me what happened." _

_I examined my eyes for a moment and then re-positioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he pulled me (bridal style) into his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and took in his beautiful face as he spoke,_

"_So, Kim, you accepted Paul's offer to go cliff diving," I could hear the disapproval in his voice (disapproval of Paul, not me, of course =) "For some reason. Then, you all headed to the cliffs and when you jumped," He paused, choking on his words and trying to gulp the pain in his voice away, "you hit your head." _

_He turned to look at me in the eyes. I saw the tears in his. My little fall must have torn him up pretty bad._

"_Then what?" I breathed, whispering. _

"_Embry was able to pull you out but you were unconscious, that's when they called me…" he trailed off, lost in thought and still staring deep into my eyes. _

"…_And you came for me?" I finished for him. He nodded,_

"_Well, sort of. I met them half-way to the hospital. Then I brought you the rest of the way here. Paige called your dad and-"_

"_Wait, Jared?" I interrupted him. I had too many questions to wait. _

"_Yes, my angel?" _

"_When did I jump?"_

_His eye brows furrowed, _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Was it…I mean, why didn't Embry or Paul catch me?" _

"_They had just taken up Tracey and Paige when you jumped before they were expecting you to. They said it was if you acted on some strange impulse…" _

"_Yes, I remember an impulse. I remember _wanting_ to jump, but I didn't…I waited until they had come up and they were drinking and then the police-"_

"_The police?!"_

_I nodded,_

"_They told me about…Oh my God! My mom! Jared! My mom! She's alive!"_

_Jared kept his eyes locked on me, never leaving my face,_

"_The police told you she died? Kim, what exactly happened?" _

_I explained the whole story to him. When I got to the part where I was at the bar I realized that I –shockingly- remembered a part of it from _his_ perspective!_ _And before that I was in Tracey's mind! Now_ I know it must not have been true!

"_Wait, wait, wait: right after you found out your mother had died I made you go to a concert?!?! What the hell was I thinking!?!?" _

_Jared seemed angry with himself,_

"_It's not true, Jared," I reminded him, "It's only a story my subconscious put together."_

_Jared had been listening very intently, seeming pleased with the parts that he had had comforted me in and angry with things such as bringing me to a concert when I was in a bad mental condition. _

"_So, you think this all happened because of my concussion? I mean, I sort of…hallucinated?"_

_Jared nodded,_

"_You're fine now, Kim. Don't worry." He kissed my nose._

God Jared is adorable!

_I wanted to stay with him forever. Which I guess I could, considering he's my imprint…so I guess I will… _

_My face turned tomato red as I remember my confusion when I first woke up at the hospital,_

"_Hey, Jared…sorry for smacking you," I apologized, blushing like crazy. _

_He laughed, his eyes never leaving mine, _

"_Think nothing of it. See! I'm fine!" He demonstrated how he could still use his jaw perfectly well by reaching over to my side table and chucking a whole half of my hospital-cafeteria-made sandwich into his mouth and chewing it. _

_He swallowed and smiled. I smiled back,_

"_I'm still so sorry. I was so confused, I don't know why! For heaven's sake, I wasn't even able to recognize you at first!" I explained, flustered from my own memory of confusion. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, trying to comfort me. It worked. _

"_It was just from your fall…or dive, rather. Oh, and by the way, I would really love it if you maybe stayed away from cliffs for the rest of eternity?" Jared asked, innocently. It was a small price to pay considering how much agony he must have gone through while I was unconscious. _

"_Hmm," I pretended to consider it, reaching up to run my fingers through his short, dark hair. He seemed to like that. "I suppose, if it makes you feel better." _

_He smiled, relieved. _

"_It does," he promised. _

_A few minutes later, the doctor had finally come back to ask me if I was less confused. I told him that Jared had explained everything and that I was feeling much better. Then the doctor showed me the big cut I had on the back of my head, in the mirror. I winced when I saw it and Jared has his arms around my waist in a second, showing me that he didn't think I should worry about it. So I tried not to, naturally. _

_After that Paige joined us with Mace (who had given her a ride to the hospital) right behind her. Paige kept telling me how worried she was about me when I didn't resurface in the ocean after diving. Mace just stood in the corner and smiled at me confidently whenever I looked worried about something._

"_Oh, Kim, I brought you some of your stuff. Including your diary," Paige handed me my shoulder bag. Then she whispered,_

"_Mace and I cleaned up the party remains, you're good to go. Oh, and we hid the _enormous_ cake in the big freezer we never use down there." _

_Both Jared and I thanked her. _

_About ten minutes after that, my dad had finally gotten back from work:_

"_Hey, Kim! Some bump there, huh?" He said, looking at my head. I nodded and watched as my father glared at Jared,_

"_You're friends took my girls _cliff diving_?" He asked him. Jared put his hands up innocently,_

"_I'm just as mad at them as you, I swear, I had _no idea_. I would never have let this happen." _

_My father grunted and ignored Jared for the rest of his visit until he said that he had to get home, then he asked Jared a very awkward question,_

"_How much longer are you staying with her?" He asked. Jared shrugged,_

"_As long as she wants me to." _

_My father looked at me, I smiled innocently and said nothing. Since my father really couldn't force Jared to leave, he rolled his eyes at him and then left with Paige and Mace._

----------- --------------- ------------------ --------------------- ---------------

And so that brings us up to now.

**Chapter 44**

Jared sighed as he finished reading my long diary entry.

"I guess you can tell that I was in a lot of pain while you were unconscious. I thought I was better at hiding it…"

"Even if you _did_ hide it completely, I would still know. You're my imprint, that's what you do. Worry about me," I explained, smiling.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me from behind me,

"I love you so much, Kim."

"Mhm, that's great. Now, I have a question for you…" I turned through the pages of my diary as I heard him sigh again. I stopped and turned to examine his face,

"What's wrong now?"

"Sorry, nothing."

I looked at him sternly,

"_Jared_,** tell** me," I commanded.

"You didn't say 'I love you too.' It's fine, really, I don't think any less of you or anything-"

"I love you, too." I cut off his babbling and turned back to my diary.

I heard him chuckle and he rested his head against my neck and my shoulder. I saw his eyes close and his breathing slow. I could tell he was about ready to fall asleep. _It was_ already two in the morn-

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, shocked and completely angry and utterly upset with myself.

Jared snapped back to life with a jolt,

"What?!" He asked me, ready to do whatever it is I wanted him for.

It whipped around to face him,

"It's your birthday," I stammered out. The alarm left his face and he yawned,

"Well, if that's all," Closing his eyes, he tried to rest his head on my shoulder again (which by the way was completely and utterly adorable!) but I moved it so he had to look back up at me again.

Opening his eyes slowly and sleepily, he forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could look at me.

"Jared! Stay awake!"

"You don't have to" –_yawn-_"Say happy birthday, you're here so it's as happy as it can get."

"No, no! Don't be silly. Jared!" I shook his head to try and stay awake (he was tilting to one side, about to collapse…I guess he had had a busy day, meeting me in the morning, doing werewolf stuff, hen coming straight to my party and then (the most exhausting one) worrying to death about me.)

"Now, I want to do this the right way," I explained, placing watch of my hands on either said of his shoulders (to keep him sitting up straight and facing me.) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JARED!" I shouted. A nurse walking by saw us and sent me a warning look. I ignored her and proceeded to give Jared a huge hug. He hugged me back caringly and kissed me on the cheek,

"Love you, Kim," he told me for, what? The third time today?

Our embrace broke then and he fell back on my bed, looking the most exhausted I've ever seen him look. His eyes were closed immediately. I laughed,

"Not, uh. I don't want anyone coming in here with you there. _My_ bed, you can go sleep in the chair, thank you very much."

Jared moaned, keeping his eyes closed looking too tired to move. In an attempt to shut me up and allow him to sleep on the bed with me, he reached out and tried to pull me down next to him.

I laughed.

"No! _Jaared_!" I laughed. He smiled at my laughter but didn't let go of me. "Come _on_, Jared! Go over to the chair! I'm tired to, you know. And I have a concussion so I deserve to be able to comfortably sleep in a bed without being squished next to an overly hot" –_no pun intended_-"werewolf guy who is too tired to move his lazy butt for the girl he _imprinted_ on!"

Jared opened his eyes and smiled slyly at me,

"Sounds like me…also sounds like I'm in trouble with the girl I _imprinted _on."

I huffed and rolled my eyes playfully as he finally got up and plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

I crawled under my covers, right on the spot where Jared was lying (he had taken up basically the whole bed) because he had made it all cozy and warm…and it now smelled like him which- I have decided- is the best scent in the entire world.

I closed my eyes and listened to Jared's breathing, not yet tired enough to fall asleep.

Jared moved over to kneeling in next to my bed,

"Hey, Kim," he nudged me, whispering. I think he was trying to figure out whether or not I was awake. I considered faking it but then I accidently opened my eyes to see him. He smiled at me,

"Would you really have been squished by an overly hot werewolf guy who is too lazy to even move his butt for his favorite girl?"

I shook my head, laughing quietly,

"Nah, you don't _squish_ me."

"Really?" It sounded like it was bothering him and he needed to make sure before he could possibly fall asleep.

Too amused to just let him be at peace, I gave him a not-so-reassuring answer;

"Sure."

His eyebrows furrowed, he was no longer able to joke. He just _had_ to make sure he wasn't a bother to me,

"I'm sorry if I do squish you, it's the last thing I want to do."

"You don't _squish_ me," I reiterated.

"Do I…am I too warm for you?"

I didn't answer because I was both having fun and I was getting sleepier and sleepier. In fact, I closed my eyes.

"Is that it?"

I shrugged. "Is there more?"

"No, Jared, you're not too warm, actually, quite the contrary, you're…" I couldn't think of the right words. I opened my eyes to see him smiles at me again,

"I'm cuddly and warm like your own life-sized, personal teddy bear?" He asked, suggesting a way to finish my sentence.

I smiled at him hugely and giggled,

"Yup, exactly like that. You're my own personal teddy bear." _And you're so huge you kinda look like one too!_

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer to me. He knew what I was going for and had his lips moving in sync with mine before I could blink. Both of us didn't want the sweet kiss to end so it lasted for a minute until an alarming thought ran through my head. I immediately pulled away from Jared (who wasn't expecting me to do that) and when I did he had conintued to lean in closer, his lips following mine, unaware that I was trying to pull away. I backed up so far and quickly that I hit my head on the wall, causing my head to fly forward and hit Jared's head in return.

Jared hardly look effected except for that fact that he was suddenly holding my head in his hands, examining the back of my head,

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," I muttered, "Don't worry; I didn't hit it in the concussion area."

Jared clicked his tongue, still examining the cut,

"Just be careful, Kim…please." He added the last bit for politeness as he let go of my head and met my eyes again.

"Always afraid of offending me," I teased.

He shrugged,

"Fear is wisdom."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Fearless; Mr. 'I'm not afraid of hundred newborn vampires.'"

Jared laughed at my joke,

"It wasn't a _hundred_. But, yeah, I wouldn't fear a hundred either."

"Sheesh, don't be so modest!" I said sarcastically. He smiled playfully at me and then poked me on either of my sides, right below my rib cage (my ticklish spot) at the same time. I squealed,

"_Jared!_"

He laughed and did it again, this time not just poking but also straight out _tickling _me.

"_Jared!_" I was laughing hysterically, "_Stop! _This isn't _fai_r!"

"Sure it is! You get to call me a big lazy guy who can't take care of his imprint and I get to tickle you! Sounds just fine to me!" He continued to tickle me until I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard!

Finally, a nurse came in and (after sending Jared a nasty look that said something like 'keep-your-hands-to-yourself-and-away-from-that-girl-mister!') told us we needed to keep it down because other patients were resting. Then she told me that I needed to rest and that if I couldn't get to sleep she might have to 'send my visitor home.'

Jared certainly didn't want that so he stopped and moved back to his chair while the nurse collected my food tray (which I had hardly touched.) I was trying to stay quiet-honest!- but Jared kept sending me these hilarious looks just to make me laugh! It's not that I'm mad at him (if I was he would have stopped) it's just that I was a little annoyed with the nurse after Jared told me he heard to mumble that I was just like all the other obnoxious giggling girls that 'guys like Jared' always 'hang around.'

I'm not really sure who 'guys like Jared' are, but I think she was calling me a slut.

I told Jared that and he immediately regretted telling me what he heard.

At 2:30 am (on Jared's birthday!) everything was finally quiet again and I settled down to try and fall asleep (I _was_ very tired) but then Jared-yet _again_- came over to kneel by my bed.

"Jared-" I began to complain, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Shh, I didn't mean to disturb you," he told me, "I just want to give you-" He already had his lips pressed softly against my neck in a light kiss, "-A kiss goodnight."

"Goodnight," I murmured, memorized by his sweetness.

"Goodnight, Kim," He replied, standing up again and leaving to his chair. I instantly missed his warmth but I kept reminding myself it was only right for him to stay in the chair.

I closed my eyes and slipped into the dream world.

--- --- --- --- ---- ---- ------- -------- ------------------ -------- -----

"_I'm very sorry," the officer with light hair told me, "…but your mother… is __**dead**__." _

--- ---- --- ---------- ------------ -------------------- --- ------ ---- -------

I gasped awake, feeling sweat covering my body and damping the sheets under me.

_If it was a dream, then why hasn't my mother come to see me? Oh my God! Is she out partying with her friends?!? Oh no! It will come true, it's all going to come true!!!_

I sat up and (as quietly as I could) buried my head on my knees and started sobbing, letting it all out on my poor hospital gown.

…Also my very _ugly_ hospital gown, mind you.

I laughed through my sobs at my random observation and glanced over at Jared, making sure I hadn't awoken him.

He was still fast asleep, snoring like a chainsaw in the chair. I'm both surprised and thankful that his snoring doesn't keep me awake. But I guess that if it did that would cause too many problems for us to be truly 'perfect' for each other.

Hmm, I always knew there must be a reason why God made me endure Paige's sleep-talk all night. Sleep-talk isn't in a pattern and it's freaky so it's much more likely to keep you up. Ha! Paige's sleep talking prepared me for Jared's snoring! Wow, how cool is that?!

_Not that cool, Kim. You're just trying to distract yourself. DEAL with your dream NOW or else it's just gonna get worse! _

I sighed and thought over my dream again, the sobs started right back up again,

_What if it DOES come true?!?_

I needed someone to talk to.

And the perfect choice? Jared.

My Jared.

My imprint.

That's basically the point of his existence, right? (well, sort of…)

I let my sadness overcome me in lauder sobs and sniffles (still keeping o nthe quieter side, though) as I slipped out of bed and made my way towards Jared's chair. When I got there, I lifted one of his big arms and slipped onto his lap, laying his arm across me and hugging it like a teddy bear.

_A really _**hot**___teddy bear._

Jared had woken when I lifted my arm but seemed to tired to move or say anything, instead he just let me cuddly myself against his chest.

I leaned my head against his shirt and more tears trickled down my cheeks, splashing onto his shirt and dampening it. He felt them and rubbed his free arm comfortingly along my arm,

"_Oh_, Kim, sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Why hasn't my mom visited yet?" I asked quietly, crying more and more.

Jared sat up and wrapped both his arms around me as to keep me on his lap,

"Didn't you hear what your father said, she's with her friends and-"

"But she didn't even _call_!"

Jared was about to reply but then he seemed to see something in my face. He turned me to meet my eyes,

"…Kim? What's really wrong?"

I looked down at my lap and started to sob pathetically,

"I had that horrible dream again, she died!" I cried. Jared frowned and held me close,

"It's okay, Kim, she's fine."

"But she's out partying with her friends! I bet that's why she hasn't called! Dad couldn't reach because she's too drunk to answer her phone!"

I heard Jared sigh in distress as he began to rock side to side in his chair, holding me and whispering that it was all okay.

"You'll see her today, I promise."

I was pathetically trying to wipe my tears away and he reached out to softly stroke my face to help me.

"Oh, Jared! I'm completely ruining your birthday!"

"Never. You could never do that be you exist! That's all I want, is to be with you. And this is a great birthday because so far, I've spent every second of it with you. Really, Kim, you're amazing."

I shook my head but he wouldn't let me argue. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and (after a few minutes of silence) we both were drifting back to sleep.

It was then, nice and cozy and warm in his arms, that I saw light coming through the blinds covering the window leading outside.

It was morning already!

I glanced at the clock: 7:28.

"Hey, Jared," I turned to find him observing me with a particular expression of contentment on his face, "It's already morning, can you believe it?"

"How's your head?" He asked, using his free arm (the one I wasn't snuggling with) to turn my head so he could examine the back of it. And completely ignoring my question.

"It's fine. I really can't feel a thing unless you touch it."

"Hmm," Jared pondered, "How about I ask you some questions? Count to ten."

"One, two thre-OWE!" I flinched my head away from Jared and with a snarl I said, "What did you do that for?!!"

"Kim? I just asked you to count-"

"You touched it!"

"No, no! I swear, I didn't! Kim, really, I wouldn't I-"

"But it _hurt_, Jared!" I whined, instantly believing him and throwing myself back against his chest. He sighed in relief, glad that I wasn't mad at him.

He held on to me tighter with the arm I was snuggling with,

"I know, Kim. I'm sorry. That's what a concussion does some times, the doctor was saying that things like counting can hurt."

I huffed,

"This isn't fair. Why did I have to stay overnight just for a silly little concussion?"

Jared shifted uncomfortable under me,

"Well because he was afraid you might start hallucinating and also because he was afraid that you concussion is so bad that,…" Jared choked up for a moment, tears welling in his eyes. I gawked at him in disbelief. "That you might sleep into a coma. He thought you were in one when you first came…but," I heard the relief in Jared's voice, "you woke up!"

"I'm alive!" I said, mimicking a mummy-type of movie voice. Jared laughed.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------

**Review, review, review! And thanks for reading! (sorry for errors, I was in a rush!) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 of W.I.L.T.

KPOV

When I look back on everything that happened, I'm not sure what to think.

My mother did come to see me in the hospital, the moment she found out what happened. She surprised both me and Jared who were in the middle of a phone call with Embry and Paul. Jared was basically hogging the phone, apparently he would never be done yelling at them for brining me cliff diving.

My mom brought me home from the hospital. Jared was busy for most of the day after that. (I still feel like I ruined his birthday.)

And ever since then, things have calmed down and gone normally.

Okay, 'normally'-ish. I still have to deal with werewolves and vampires and such.

Somehow Jared and I have gone from 'the funny guy and the shy girl who has a huge crush on him' to 'the couple that makes out a lot.'

And maybe we do…

As for my parents' view on Jared, he's been following all of their rules are far as they know and so they eventually gave up on micro-managing the whole thing and just started ignoring him.

We've gotten even _more_ serious as a couple, if that's possible.

A lot of time has passed since my incident with the cliff diving. I've actually considered trying it again but then Jared's words ran through my head: "_Oh, and by the way, I would really love it if you maybe stayed away from cliffs for the rest of eternity?"_ I did promise, after all.

Things have also really changed with the pack since then. New imprints, bloodsuckers, and even more werewolves!

It's never boring, but I'm happier and happier everyday. I seriously see why Jared and I were meant to be. Things will all come together in the end, that's one thing I've learned from being with Jared.

And to think it all started with an obsessive crush on the hottest guy who sat next to me in school but never even thought to spare me a second glance…I give my best wishes to you all who are in the same position I was in.

I am now just excited to spend the rest of my life with my very own Jared Tallwood. ^_^

*************

JPOV

I looked over at the beautiful woman next to me and remembered the day she became my universe, my gravity:

_As the girl entered the room my entire body felt like it was reaching out to her. I couldn't blink to clear my mind, I didn't want to. I wanted to gaze at her for the rest of eternity. I would do anything she wants. I didn't feel anything else but this strong tie to her. Nothing but her mattered. I didn't even feel love for my family or Sam. I couldn't widen my eyes enough; I wanted to see her best I could. I wanted to hold her, take care of her, laugh with her, and protect her. I cared for her… and I couldn't dare look away._

_Her eyes immediately flickered to me as she entered the room. My heart beat a million times faster after the brief second it took for our eyes to meet, her to blush, and for me to watch her as she quickly sat down next to me. I looked at her hair; it was perfect, black, thin and straight, it laid flat on her head. She blushed again and then turned towards me, facing me directly. My breath caught and she looked down, pondering what to say, I think. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful and they gently kissed her cheeks when she looked down. _

And then I had told her the way I felt. I feel that about three thousand times more now.

"_I'm your Jared." I said, trying to express my undying commitment to her in three short words. I meant it too. I was hers forever…no, longer than forever. I was always her Jared and I would do anything for her. And she was my Kim; my shy, beautiful, perfect Kim._

Kim Connweller.

I would never regret it, what happened that day.

Because everything changed, everything became perfect. Everything I had been missing, everything I had been blind to I could suddenly see as if it was a bright as the mid-day burning sun.

Everything was _her_,

When I Looked Twice.

………………….

………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………

_**~`~`~`~`~ The End **_

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

………………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

………………………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………….

…………………………………

……………………………..

……………………………

……………………..

………………

………….

…….

….

...

..

.

_A/N: I will spare you the apologetic author's note and just get to the point. _

_I probably will be writing a sequel to this story. _

_It will be better than this story, and hopefully be about them raising their kids. _

_It will be titled 'The Third Gravity" _

_Please read my other stories: _Brady and Me, 7-Eleven, and Burning at Midnight_. _

_Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long and reading this story, it was my very first fanfic ever and it means a lot that there was people who read it! I really hope you enjoyed it from the bottom of my heart! Thank you so much again! Reviews for this last, final chapter would be quite nice._

_Thank You so very much again. _

_. _

.


End file.
